


Adventures of a Spiderling (One-shots)

by Frill



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Field Trip, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, It has a little bit of everything including cliches we all love and hate, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Spoilers, Warning: Skip Wescott mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frill/pseuds/Frill
Summary: The First Four One-shots:Ghostly Meetings: The Rogue-Avengers are let back into the compound. If only they could figure out who the intern Peter was. And why do things move in the night? Surely it's not a ghost.Who is Peter?: Spiderman saved the world by snapping his fingers. A few months later the Avenger kids meet a strange teen named Peter at the library.Multiverse: Peter finds himself in a world where everyone is alive, including another Spiderman that's name is Miles.Demon Boy: His classmates don't know this, but Peter's known as Demon Boy at Stark Industries.





	1. Ghostly Meetings

Tony swept past the group. The Ex-Vengers returned to the compound, expecting a home. They just got dejected, banned from half the compound at least. Steve was frozen, almost gaping as Tony walked into the elevator and went up. The others turned to Steve, confused.

Wanda was the first to speak, “I thought he was okay with us again.”

“We did kind of betray him,” Natasha reminded. “He’s probably doing this until he realized we are not in fact threats. Until them we need to go with it or we could end up completely ruining the friendship.”

“But we’re family,” Clint said.

“We still are family,” Steve spoke up. “But right now it’s a little dysfunctional.”

“Whatever,” Sam said. “I’m good as long as I don’t have a room next to Barnes.”

“Ditto,” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Do we have a kitchen?” Scott asked, peeking his head out from his bags. He was ant-size.

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “And a living space.”

“And a training room,” Natasha added.

“So we’re all good,” Vision stated. “We should now go to our rooms. I believe that we are allowed a budget for food on the fridge.”

“A budget?” Wanda whispered as they separated.

-

“Hey, kid,” Tony greeted as he walked into his private lab. “Hey, Brucie Bear.”

“Tony,” Bruce greeted, but didn’t look up. He was focused on hs microscope.

“Hi, Mr. Stark,” Peter chirped. He held a weird looking metal ball in his hand. “Watch this,” he said before he threw the ball. Tony watched the metal ball break apart on the floor. He turned to Peter, unamused. Peter laughed nervously, staring at the pieces. “Wait for it,” Peter said. Tony turned back to the shambles hesitantly. Then the pieces started forming back together. He watched it return to its original form.

“Okay, what else?” Tony asked, a little prideful inside.

“Yeet or be Yeeted,” Peter said. Tony cocked his eyebrow at the voice recognition, but let it go once he saw the ball’s pieces form into a sharp knife. “This bitch empty,” Peter said. The knife formed into a pole around 2 feet long. “This is why mom doesn’t fucking love you,” Peter said, getting a slight punch in the arm from Tony. Tony watched the pole turn into a gun. Two bullets came from the lower handle, only needing to be put into the barrel.

“You made three weapons,” Tony said warily. “Who had tried to harm you, Pete?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“...No. Never mind,” Tony said. “How do the bullets work?”

“It isn’t actually a gun,” Peter explained. “The bullets are just pieces of metal that will be projected by a fast puff of air that builds up inside of the handle.”

“If you shoot off a bullet, will the other weapons work?” Tony asked.

“Yep,” Peter nodded. 

“Then you did good, kid,” Tony patted Peter’s shoulder. “Now, my question is why you made it react to those words. ‘This bitch empty’? Why?”

“Vines,” Peter shrugged. 

“You say that like it explains everything.”

“It does.”

“I can’t deal with you right now,” Tony stated as he walked out.

Peter twirled around in his swirly chair, “How did you take down Captain America?” Bruce looked up in time to see the ball transform into a shield. He snorted. 

-

Wanda was training lifting weights up when she felt a presence. She dropped the weight ball and spint around. She saw no one there. She looked around, trying to find a mind to enter. When she realized the presence was gone, she rubbed her eyes. “Did I train too hard?” She muttered. She rolled up her sleeves and left the training room.

-

Clint was crawling through the vents when he thought he felt the vibrations of someone else. He went towards the vibrations. Apparently he wasn’t fast enough, for no one was there. He narrowed his eyes, realizing he was now in a new part of the vents he hadn’t explored yet. He then realized he was in the main entrance of the compound. The only communal space between both groups.

He heard Happy say, “Kid, what are you doing?”

Then a high voice said, “I wasn’t doing anything. Don’t accuse me without evidence.”

Clint would have looked down, but didn’t want to get caught and ruin their relationship.

-

Steve was training last night. He went back to the training room, and found that the weights were rearranged. He frowned. Only Bucky or Wanda could move them. Maybe Scott if he shrunk them before moving them around, but Scott wasn’t one to just rearrange. He would make the prank super obvious. He looked around, almost wondering if he was going crazy or forgetting things. 

He weight lifted anyway.

-

Natasha knew something was up. At first she thought it was paranoia, that wouldn’t be anything new, but now she was sure. She knew someone was going around and making everyone on edge. And it wasn’t one of them. This person would have to be small, fast, light, and probably on the young side. Plus, she found a brown hair on the couch last week, so it was probably a brunette too.

That is why she was now staking out the main entrance. It was a room 5 feet across on all sides. Then there was an elevator in the middle, with a door on either side. She was propped against their door. The other two she didn’t have access to. 

She waited. And waited. And waited. She got to paint her nails nicely by the time she heard movement.  
A kid. A brunette teenager entered the building carrying a backpack, a bag of fast food, and a badge. The kid didn’t notice her. She watched him use the badge to open the elevator.

At the last moment, the kid turned to her, “Miss. Romanoff, did you want to talk to Mr. Stark? You can use the buzzer if you want to contact him.”

Natasha saw her chance. She gave a nod, standing up and entering the elevator. They went up to floor 3. The kid offered her a small smile. The elevator stopped and they walked off. She was surprised that the floor seemed very casual. There was a wall made of books and a small portion of movies. Another wall was just a screen. There was a large living room that looked like you could jump on them without it ever losing fluffiness. And then there was a simple kitchen off to the side. Textbooks and shoes were scattered about. Natasha thought it was very domestic.

The boy laid down his backpack, sitting on a stool and table by the kitchen. He opened up the bag of fast food and started eating. Natasha sat across from him, observing as the boy appeared to go on social media and text friends.

After he ate, the boy looked up sheepishly. “Miss. Romanoff, are you waiting for Mr. Stark or are you here for another reason?”

Natasha weighed her options, “Who are you?”

“Oh,” the boy looked like he realized something. “I’m Peter. I intern for Mr. Stark.”

“Why are you here?”

“I, um, work at the labs here. I help with his suits along with whatever projects I want to work on, or projects Mr. Stark wants help on.”

“How long have you known him?” Natasha asked. A time frame would be good to know.

“About 3 years,” Peter said. “So are you meeting with Mr. Stark or-”

“I came to get my weapon fixed,” Natasha fibbed. She laid down a newly broken taser. Peter peered at it. He totally heard the crunch she just did with her hand, but Natasha didn’t know that.

“Okay,” Peter scooted the taser near him. “Anything else?”

“Why are you here at 4 A.M.?” Natasha found herself asking. This kid shouldn’t be up.

“I, uh, kind of have bad habits,” Peter said. “I don’t sleep a lot.”

“Okay,” Natasha gave a nod before she slipped off of her stool. She went to the kitchen. She turned on the machine, getting out two mugs. Within a minute, Peter was given a cup of hot cocoa, and Natasha was seated with a cup of her own. Peter looked at it curiously. Natasha said, “Nightmares, right?”

Peter looked up, gave a slight nod. “Do you have them?”

“Yes,” Natasha answered honestly. “Some weeks I’m fine, others bring it all back.”

“So hot cocoa is a coping mechanism?”

“It’s just comforting,” Natasha said with a small chuckle. “It reminds me of the Barton Farm. And you look like a softie, so you probably like hot cocoa.”

“A true spy,” Peter smiled towards her before blowing on the cup and taking a small sip. He set it down, turning his gaze to her. “How was Wakanda?”

Natasha realized this kid must know everything Tony does, and replied, “All lovely people.”

“Is it really a place with amazing technology?” Peter asked. Natasha noticed the curiosity in his eyes.

“Yes,” Natasha answered. They both took sips from their drinks. “So,” Natasha said, “what do you have nightmares about. I’ve learned that if you talk about it, they slowly disappear.”

“...” Peter looked up to her. Natasha saw the hesitance, the fear, and the insecurity within his eyes. “I somehow always run into trouble,” Peter eventually said. “Or, well, it finds me. I call it my Parker Luck.”

“What’s the most recurring dream?” Natasha asked calmly. Nightmares sucked. They weren’t fun to have. And if their causing insomnia, that means it isn’t something you just mention casually then never talk about again.

“Probably Skip,” Peter said softly, staring at his cup. Natasha’s mind wandered to who Skip was. Peter seemed to know that, “He was my tutor.” Natasha inspected him. Is he saying what she thinks he’s saying? “He was nice at first. Always said we were doing an experiment, or even calling it a game. Nothing was wrong with it, apparently. It was normal. Nothing I needed to tell anyone about.”

Natasha looked as the boys legs tapped in the air, his fingers gripping the mug, very twitchy. This was a truth. A very horrid truth that he shared, willingly, with her. “Is he away?”

“He was only in high school,” Peter stated. “He got out after 36 weeks.”

Natasha digested that. She went to the cupboards and found marshmallows. She came back with a handful, and placed them all in Peter’s cup. He smiled. She smiled back. Why is he so likeable?

“How old are you?” She asked.

“Almost 17,” Peter answered.

“You look 13,” Natasha commented. Peter looked hurt, then laughed.

“Why does everyone say that?”

“Because it’s true,” Natasha shrugged. She then got back on track, “Other nightmares?”

“Probably the building,” Peter said, poking at a melting marshmallow.

“Background story?”

“A building fell on me,” Peter said. Natasha detected the truth again. “I got out, but the guy who did it was one of my best friends’ dad.”

“Where you from?” Natasha asked. She was trying to move back and forth, not causing too much trauma.

“Queens,” Peter smiled. Natasha liked his smile. It was bright and genuine, sending off rays of sunshine.

“Good place?”

“It’s awesome,” Peter gushed. “And Delmar’s, a sandwich place, is the best. No one can top it.”

“Did you grow up there?”

“Yeah,” Peter confirmed. After a few moments he said, “Have you ever been to Queens?”

“Yes,” Natasha answered. She remembers a couple missions from there.

“Have you ever been there and eaten the street food? Gone to the malls?”

“No,” Natasha admitted. “Still sort of not family-friendly.”

“You seem friendly,” Peter commented, then took a sip of cocoa. “I mean, I feel spoiled. Hot cocoa with marshmallows? Plus it was made by Natasha fucking Romanoff, definitely the best start to my day ever.”

“Glad you feel that way,” Natasha smirked. She looked down to see her mug was now empty. She stood up and set it in the sink.

“I’ll get your taser fixed later today,” Peter’s voice echoed as she went down the elevator.

“Okay,” she thought. “So I can now use this…?”

-

Natasha goes back to their floor. She walks in stealthily, going to their living room. She curls up and reads a book, seeing that soon others would wake and start their days. Before long Steve and Bucky enter. Bucky looks half asleep, while Steve looks chipper and was already cooking breakfast.

Bucky glares at Natasha, “How are you up this early?”

“I never went to bed,” Natasha shrugged, turning a page. Bucky’s gaze lingered, but didn’t stay. Soon enough he was eating breakfast with Steve.

Steve offered her a place at the table, “Fresh french toast,” he said.

Natasha looked over. She closed her book, getting up and sitting at the table. The three of them eat. That’s when Sam staggers in. Sam looks at the breakfast, “So I get none?”

“Not fast enough, Sammie,” Bucky said, amused and now awake, ready to annoy.

“Assholes,” Sam comments, getting out frozen waffles and making the in the toaster. He sits down, grumbling.

“So, let’s clear the elephant in the room,” Bucky announced. Natasha was worried that he meant her, but was soon relieved when he said, “This place is freakin’ haunted.”

“The brunette kid,” Sam said. “How did he die, you think?”

“Ghosts?” Steve’s voice cracked slightly. “You think all the weird stuff that’s going on is a ghost?”

“What else could it be?”

“Yeah!” Clint popped out from the vents. Everyone knew he was there. He sat down next to Natasha. “I got glitter bombed in my own vent. This ghost can interact with objects and make plans.”

“It moved my weights,” Steve stated. “They’re heavy, you know.”

“So we’re screwed,” Sam said.

“We need to light mint or something,” Bucky said. “Call down Ghost Busters or some shit.”

“I’m sure the ghost is just trying to pass over peacefully,” Steve said with a small smile. “You do realize ghosts don’t exist, right?”

“Ghosts do exist!” 

“I agree for once,” Sam said. 

“What are your thoughts?” Clint asked Natasha.

She looked up, “It’s not a ghost,” she stated. Everyone turned to her. Steve smiled, thinking she must have an explanation, hoping she did, really. 

“Don’t leave us hanging,” Clint said.

“I think it’s a human,” Natasha stated. “In the compound, trying to mess with us.”

“An intruder?” Steve questioned.

“No,” Natasha said. “A person with a child-like personality.”

“Stark,” Sam stated. Natasha didn’t do anything. “He’s seeing if we snap at this."

Natasha smirked. 

-

Tony walked into his lab around noon to see Peter putting a bow on a familiar taser. He looked at it suspiciously, “What did you do?”

“Miss. Romanoff broke her taser,” Peter said. “I fixed it up real quick.”

“You met with them?” Tony felt sick. If they did anything to Peter, he-he was- He wasn’t sure what he’d do. But it would not end well for them.

“Miss. Romanoff was alone,” Peter said softly. “No one else knows I’m even a person.”

“So she didn’t attack you?” Tony checked.

“Nope,” Peter answered. He finished up the bow, and pressed a button on the phone. 

On the first floor, the Avenger group was hanging out in the living room. Wanda was teaching Vision to cook when a voice rang out. “Miss. Romanoff, your taser is fixed,” it announced. Natasha stood up. All eyes went to her.

“What?” Scott asked her. 

“My taser got broken,” Natasha explained. “It needed to get fixed.”

“You talked to Tony?” Steve gaped.

“No,” Natasha shook her head. “He has Interns for his lab,” she explained. 

“So no progress,” Hope stated, falling back into the couch.

“No,” Natasha shook her head. “I think I know how to get to know him again.” Their gazes fell to her again. She replied, “I think I met the head Intern this morning. Now I have clearance to go to the second floor.”

Steve and the others were surprised. Do they need to break their weapons to get on the good side of Tony? But also, how close was the head Intern to Tony?

-

“Hello, Miss. Romanoff,” Peter greeted her. He held her taser with a red bow on it. She graciously accepted it. Peter smiled at her.

“Hey, Pete,” she said. She tucked the taser away, taking the bow off of it. She put the bow on her chest, and Peter stifled a laugh. “How are you? Got any sleep?”

“No,” Peter answered, moving to the living room. She followed. They sat down, cushions in between them. The screen lit up and Peter turned to the other, “What’s the best movie in the world?” She smirked.

-

Natasha returned a few hours later, all eyes going to her. Steve’s were round with curiosity, but also the fear of rejection. She smiled at them, and then Clint blurted, “A bow?’  
Natasha knew she still had the bow there. “I’m a gift to the world, aren’t I?”

“Real story, hun,” Hope reminded.

“The Intern likes to gift wrap weapons, apparently,” Natasha shrugged, sitting down.

“How many times have you met with this Intern to go soft?” Clint asked.

“I met him this morning,” Natasha answered. “He has doe eyes.”

“Ah,” Clint said, “The ones you can’t say no to.”

“... Is it a normal occurrence?”

“For children, sometimes,” Clint said. “But adults, not as much. How old is the Intern?”

“... I rather not give our private information,” Natasha ended the discussion.

“Doe eyes, huh,” Hope mused.

-

Tony was seated in the living room, Rhodey and Happy present with him. Bruce and Peter off in the labs. Tony took a large sip from his coffee cup, “It seems Natasha is worthy.”

“You sound like Thor,” Rhodey commented.

“God help us all.”

“He is a god, Tones.”

“Moving on,” Tony said. “If Natasha is fine, I believe others will notice. I want to see the bonds form naturally. Remember, Pete is just an Intern. FRIDAY said that Natasha didn’t even reveal his name or age, so Peter could be mistaken if they do find him.”

“Natasha watched movies with Peter last night,” Happy stated. “I think we can roll with the thought that Peter trusts her.”

“His sixth sense,” Rhodey remembered. “His gut probably tells him she’s a good person.”

“But they don’t know that,” Tony stated. “And they won’t until Peter chooses to reveal himself and they are proven trustworthy.”

“But now Natasha is granted access whenever Peter is free and not doing anything with his capabilities,” Rhodey recalled. “She could potentially bring up others, and then they could try to get to know you.”

“They won’t,” Tony threw the earlier statement. “They don’t want to lose a place to stay for free.”

-

“Oh no,” Bucky said after shoving his body into a wall. “My arm is messed up.” Steve looked unamused while Wanda was cackeling with Sam. “I guess I better ask an Intern for help,” Bucky said.

“Idiots,” Natasha muttered.

“Nat, want to give me access upstairs?” Bucky asked.

Natasha looked at him with her eyes narrow, “I get a favor out of you later.”

“S-sure,” Bucky said.

Natasha left. Bucky followed. The group watched, wondering if they would be rejected immediately or not. If not, then Sam was looking to his wings. Just a screw or something could go missing, right?

Natasha scanned her ID. FRIDAY announced in the main entrance, “He is currently busy. Would you like me to buzz him?”

“Yes, please,” Natasha said.

A few moments later Peter’s voice was heard, “Miss. Romanoff, what’s up?”

“Bucky hurt his arm.”

“... Is he okay?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Um, come up, then,” Peter trailed off, the elevator opening.

They arrived to the second floor, no one but a brunette there with a smile.

Bucky stared for a few moments, “Doe eyed Intern, Nat, really?”

“Hello, Mr. Barnes,” Peter smiled. He looked down to the arm, the smile fading. “Um, I’m not going to ask, so let’s just get it fixed, yeah?”

“Yes,” Natasha agreed.

Peter guided them through a hallway, the lab door opening for him automatically. They enter the large lab, finding it was void of life. Peter had Bucky sit down on a chair. Bucky complied, almost studying the other. Peter took off Bucky’s arm. Bucky felt the weight leave, almost worried about it. Peter spent the next 20 minutes talking with Natasha about movies and foods before getting a metal press and putting words onto the metal. Bucky was confused by that, but assumed it was for a reason. 

10 minutes after that, Bucky had his arm back. Peter was polishing the metal when he asked, “All fingers and movement working?”

“Yeah,” Bucky unclenched his metal hand. “That all?”

“Yeah. The joints looked like pressure was applied to it. It still would’ve worked for a while, but if you didn’t come up, it could’ve needed to be remade. It’s a good thing you got it fixed.”

“...Yeah. Totally.”

“So, movies.”

“Uhm, what about them?” Bucky asked.

“What’s your top 10 list?”

“I don’t have a list,” he stated.

“Hmm, MIss. Romanoff, we may need to show him the world of Die Hard.”

“He doesn’t know many series either,” Natasha commented.

Peter gasped, “Not even Brooklyn Nine-Nine?!”

“Nope.”

“This is a dreadful day.”

“Hey,” Bucky laughed.

-

A couple hours later, Bucky and Natasha returned. The Avenger team waited for answers. Bucky and Natasha sat down at the dining room table, the others eating cereal and pop tarts for dinner. 

“... You hungry?” Wanda asked eventually.

“Already ate,” Natasha said.

“Upstairs?”

“Where else?”

“So…” Steve said.

“Spit it out, Stevie,” Bucky said.

“Did you see Tony?” 

“No,” both of them answer.

“We saw the Intern,” Natasha said.

“Doe eyes,” Bucky said.

“The Intern got to both russians,” Hope hummed.

“A bambi,” Bucky added.

“Bambi,” Natasha echoed.

“What did you eat?” Scott asked, slurping down milk from his bowl.

“The Intern cooked us grilled cheese,” Bucky said.

“Why don’t you say his name?” Clint asked. “Do you know his name?”

“I want you to see him for yourself,” Natasha shrugged. “I don’t think he gave out a last name to us officially, but he did give me an idea of what his last name was.”

“Do you hang out with him?” Clint gasped.

“Where else would I eat breakfast?”

“Traitor!”

“... Is anyone else wondering why the Intern is up at that hour?” Sam asked.

“He has insomnia,” Natasha stated. “A Stark in the making.”

“It’s Tony’s kid?” Steve asked lowly.

“No. They both are very smart and both go days without sleeping.”

“Imagine Tony with kids,” Scott said. “He could join the Dad Club.”

“Yeah!” Clint supported.

-

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, walking around the compound’s second floor with a clipboard. Tony was drinking coffee and eating a muffin. “I got an alert about another mechanical injury. This time Mr. Lang’s suit is wonky.”

“It’s not,” Tony dismissed. “They’re trying to find ways to know you.”

Peter blinked for a few seconds, then asked, “Why?”

“They don’t know that I am here, just on the third floor with our private rooms,” Tony explained. “They think that if you like them, then I’ll have to see them.”

“Well Mr. Barnes and Miss. Romanoff are friendly.”

“Yes,” Tony agreed. “But the others don’t know that you are indeed a hero, nor do they know that you live here. They think you’re a normal Intern with insomnia that stays over some nights.”

“But since I’m the closest person the others have-”

“They’re trying to befriend you, yes.”

“Well, that explains why Mr. Barnes threw himself into a wall, and Miss. Romanoff broke her taser on purpose.”

“I have a clip of the wall impact,” Tony grinned. “I turned it into a gif.”

“Show me!”

-

Steve swears loud enough at 5 A.M. that the whole first floor wakes up. Clint is the first to pop out of the vents and land in the training room. Everyone else trinkles in after, seeing the message. Under the weights, that were rearranged again, was a note in red. It was simple, just saying “SPY.”

Clint looks to Natasha, who keeps her face neutral. Only them could be considered hardcore spies. Bucky, maybe, but usually spy pertains to them. The rest just look at it. Wanda looks for any presences around, and finds nothing.

Vision looks at it, even smelling it. He declares, “it’s syrup.”

Everyone feels a little better after knowing that.

They take photos of it, then mop it up. Natasha and Bucky both look one another in the eyes before heading up to the second floor. It didn’t ask them what they were there for, so it meant that Peter was probably alone and relaxing. The rest of the team believe that they’re asking Tony about the ghost problem.

Bucky and Natasha arrive to see Peter in pajamas, hello kitty, eating cereal laughing as he watched a video on his phone. They sit down, Natasha fixing up hot cocoa, and Peter smiling at her. Bucky looks surprised to see Peter up so early, but goes with the flow and sits at the table.

Peter turns off his phone, looking to the two russian speakers. He smiles, “Any injuries today?”

“No,” Natasha answered, getting down the marshmallows. “Instead the ghost showed up again.”

Peter’s grin widens, and Bucky feels a grin spreading on his own. “So, ghost,” Bucky says, “Why?”

“It’s hilarious,” Peter giggles. “I mean, you’re superheroes, yet they’re freaked out over a ghost. It’s great.”

“You’re making Steve freaked out, Sam too,” Bucky grins. “Good job.”

Natasha sets down three cups of hot cocoa, passing them around. Marshmallows were piled high. She sips on hers before asking, “Why up so late?”

“Actually I just woke up,” Peter admits. “Mr. Stark and I were working on this thing, and then we realized it was Wednesday, and Miss. Potts yelled at us, so we were forced to bed.”

“What do you mean when you realized it was Wednesday?” Bucky asked, sipping at the cocoa hesitantly.

“We hadn’t slept since Sunday night,” Peter laughs nervously. Natasha gave a glare, while Bucky seemed to look at Peter warily, as if Peter would fall off of the chair. “It was really weird finding out that it was Wednesday yesterday.”

“Well, it’s Thursday morning,” Natasha stated lightlessly. “What are the plans for today?”

“Eat,” Peter replied immediately with a smile. “And nap. And then probably go home for the weekend.”

“This isn’t your home?” Bucky asked. Every time they want to hang out, he’s here. Along with updates about things.

“No,” Peter shook his head, but smiled. “I live in Queens with my Aunt. Mr. Stark is my mentor. Dr. Banner too. Though I do stay here a lot.”

They all sip cocoa before Natasha breaks the silence, “And school?”

“Finished,” Peter shrugged.

“A mini-Stark,” Bucky murmurs.

“And friends?” Natasha asked.

“I have two really close friends,” Peter stated. “One freaks out a lot, the other doesn’t freak out or get excited at all. They’re polar opposites, but awesome.”

“Ned and MJ,” Natasha recalled from the mornings that she and Peter talk.

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “Who are your best friends?”

“Stevie,” Bucky answered.

“Clint,” Natasha shrugged. “Though we’re a family more than anything.”

“Awe, sappy Tashy.”

“Never say that again.”

A few moments of glares and smiles later, Peter asked, “So when are the others going to figure out that Mr. Stark doesn’t hate them?”

Natasha grinned, “One day.”

“They think you’re an Intern in the lab,” Bucky said. “With doe eyes as your only characteristic.”

“Doe eyes? Like a deer?” Peter asked.

“Bambi,” Natasha smirked, Peter frowned.

-

Wanda had enough of everything already. Bucky and Natasha returned at 8 A.M., 3 hours after the horror incident. They seemed to have almost forgotten anything had happened, coming back with soft smiles. Steve was still on edge, she could tell. And Sam was just wondering how a ghost could even be a thing.

When Natasha sat down, Clint popped out from the vent and said, “I found another clue.”

Natasha looked up, “What was it?”

“Same as before, except in the vents,” he said. “Was the word ‘man’.”

“Well that seems to point out ‘Spy Man’, which could only mean you,” Natasha replied, getting a gasp from Clint. “He’s haunting you, it seems.”

“I did nothing to piss off a spirit!”

“Who knows,” Natasha said, “maybe it likes the vents more than he likes you.”

“Well did Tony say anything?” Steve asked.

“He was asleep,” Natasha informed. “And the Interns are off this weekend.”

“Why was he asleep?” Wanda asked.

“They were working on a project,” Natasha said. “They lost track of time and suddenly three days passed.”

“Well is the Intern there?” Sam asked. “I need to know when to head up.”

“He’s there,” Bucky spoke up. “He said he’s ordering pizza at 1.”

“Is he the only one awake?” Scott asked.

“So far.”

“You seem to like the intern,” Hope hummed. “Ideas as to why?”

“Cinnamon roll,” Natasha stated. Everyone was surprised she chose that description.

“Doe eyes, cinnamon roll, what else?”

“Genius,” Bucky supplied. “That’s why he’s working under Tony and Bruce, right?”

“Yeah,” Natasha agreed. “He has quite a past too, I guess.”

“Since when has he told us about his past?” 

“I drink cocoa with him almost every morning,” Natasha stated, rolling her eyes.

“Sappy Tashy,” Bucky murmured. He had to dodge a dagger after he said that though. Clint was laughing as Natasha glared.

-

Wanda was recalling earlier conversations. It was a little past 1. The pizza would arrive soon. She went to the main entrance and staked it out. She was about to go on her phone when a teen walked out of the elevator. A few moments later he came back into the compound with a stack of pizzas. The teen grinned at her, “Wanna share?” 

She nodded numbly. She went into the elevator, going up to the second floor. She steps out and sees a comfy space. The teen sets down the pizza, and calls out, “FRI, can I talk to Miss. Romanoff?”

“Of course,” FRIDAY replied. “Ready.”

The teen then said, “Miss. Romanoff, Mr. Barnes, it’s here.” And then continued to set up the boxes. 

Wanda turned to the elevator to see Natasha, Bucky, and surprisingly Clint come in. Nat and Buck sat down at the table, plates full of pizza in moments. Clint looks to Wanda, they both nod. They both grab plates and a couple slices pizza. They sit down, looking at the teen.

The teen slumps around, talking to the other two like normal. Then it clicks. “You’re the intern,” Wanda realized.

“One and only,” the teens grins before going back to his pizza. Wanda is left confused, while Clint is fixing the pieces together. 

A few minutes later the teen is packing up any extra pizza and sending them downstairs with it. Just then Bruce walks in with a smile, and follows them downstairs. When they arrive to their kitchen, everyone is very confused, laughing with their scientist as the pizza is passed around.

“Is Tony still asleep?” Hope asked the group as they ate.

Bruce frowned, “Did he binge again?”

“Three days,” Natasha said. Bruce looked distressed by that information. “Pepper got him to bed.” That earns a chuckle out of most of them.

“Where have you been?” Steve eventually asked Bruce.

“I was in Asgard this week,” Bruce announced.

“How’s Thor?” 

“He’s deciding to travel around with the Guardians in a couple months,” Bruce said. “He’s coming here soon, though.”

“That’s good.”

“Do you know anything about the ghost?” Clint asked out of nowhere.

Bruce looked over in confusion, but it was soon covered up with paleness, “So he’s here.”

Clint gulped loudly, Natasha rolled her eyes. If she saw Peter, then he already knew that there was no ghost. “Why is he here?” He asked.

“So there is a ghost,” Sam clarifies.

“Charlie Westwood,” Bruce states. “Said to believe that heroes get too much love and attention. He pranked us for a few weeks in the beginning… So he’s moved onto you guys, it appears.”

“It’s real?” Steve dropped his pizza.

-

Peter and Rhodey are playing Uno when Pepper and Tony arrive back from their bedroom. Tony has his phone pulled up, laughing. Rhodey peers over, Tony sitting down next to him. Pepper next to Peter. Peter shuffles the deck and passes out the cards again, starting a new game.

They start playing, words spreading around the table as everyone draws, and skips, and reverses. Rhodey asks, “Why do they look to freaked out?”

“Brucie-bear just told them the legend,” Tony explained, laying down a yellow 8. “And Sam just found the next clue that Pete left.”

“What clue this time?” Pepper asked, putting down a blue 8. 

“‘Dur.’” Tony stated. “In order it’s ‘Spy’, ‘Man’, and ‘Dur.’”

“Spider-man, seriously?” Pepper laughs. “Pete, revealing your identity already?”

“Mr. Odinson doesn’t do well with secrets,” Peter explained. “And Shuri likes to expose me a lot.”

“And she’s coming over with T’Challa later this week,” Rhodey murmured. “Looks like the others will have to come up, then.”

“Avenger’s Meeting,” Tony confirmed before he put down a skip. Pepper glared. Peter grinned. Peter set down a red skip, getting a glare from Rhodey. Tony curses and draws a card. Everyone grins at his pain. But then he lays down a plus four.

-

The Avengers dressed in their suits, a mission was coming up. T’Challa and his sister were going to arrive, and everyone was going to meet Spiderman officially. They boarded into the elevator, most haven’t even been on it. They arrived to the third floor. There were many rooms off to the hallways, but one large table with chairs lining around it.

Nick Fury and Tony Stark were discussing something, Tony making snarky comments. Two teens were off to the sides, playing around with pokeballs?? What? And Pepper and Bruce were talking to Rhodey and Strange about a card game.

The Avengers got situated around the table, the two teens still playing with the pokeballs. Fury coughed, looking at the teens. Steve felt bad for them. Two teens, probably interns or something, were about to be chewed out. He turned to Tony, who looked relaxed. He grew a little less worried after that.

Fury coughed again, both of the teens turning to him. He stares at them, “We’re having a meeting.”

“So are we,” the girl stated. She picked up a pokeball and says, “This bitch empty!” The ball transforms into a metal rod of somesort. “Look, I can now hit people with it.”

“Don’t forget the plate one,” the male teen chimed in.

“Right,” Shuri nodded. She said, “How did you take down Captain America?” The pipe transformed into a shield, and Steve looked confused. Natasha looked pleased. She then continued, “We shot him in the legs because his shield is the size of a dinner plate and he is an idiot!” The shield dove in slightly, a fork coming off of it, and transforming the shield into a plate and fork.

Tony clapped, “When did you add that one?”

“It was there last time,” Banner said. “Though the plate part I didn’t see.”

“Who made that to accept vines?” T’Challa asked, a tad worried.

“It wasn’t me this time, brother,” Shuri said.

“It’s a prototype a made a while back,” Peter said. “They’re fun to play with.”

“But vines?” T’Challa asked.

“What bad guy knows vines?”

“Touche,” T’Challa accept it. Steve and the others just looked lost.

“Who are you?” Sam asked eventually.

“Princess Shuri of Wakanda!” she announced, then whispered, “Yeet or be yeeted.” The ball transformed into a knife, and she chucked it to Natasha, who caught it with a smirk.

“Peter Parker, intern and hero,” the other said.

“Hero??” Scott questioned.

“Can we get back on track?” Nick Fury demanded. “We have a quick mission. Ross found out a bunker holding the last of Hydra’s agents. You’re going to retrieve them.”

“No minors allowed,” Tony added, making both Shuri and Peter pout.

Then Peter turned to Shuri, “It’ll be like Home Alone! We’ll set up traps and-”

“I recall you both having dates tonight,” Tony said. “Or did you forget?”

“Dates?” T’Challa said.

“It’s nothing,” Shuri said. “Just meeting Peter’s friends.”

“MJ,” Tony said. “Totally pining one another. It’s sickening sweet.”

“How do you even know that?” Shuri asked. “I block my texts.”

“You two gossip loudly,” Tony stated to the teens. They both looked mock hurt.

“I am as quiet as a bee,” Peter said.

“There’s a bee???” Shuri asked, making both of them laugh. But then the fork and plate turned into a grenade. Shuri looked at it in her hand, “You didn’t tell me about that  
one.”

“It’s… last resort.”

“Okay!” Tony said. “I know for sure that you didn’t have that one.”

“This is why mom doesn’t fucking love you!” Shuri shouted. She pointed the newly formed gun at the Avengers. “Hands down, adults. We’re taking over.”

“It only has two bullets right now,” Peter stage whispered.

“Strange, can you send them to May’s?” Tony asked. Strange nodded, Peter turned and flipped the bird to Tony. As the two teens were sent down the portal, Tony said, “Bye  
Itsy Bitsy.”

When there were no longer any teens in the room, Nick said, “Now that you’ve all met Spider-man, let’s prepare for the mission.”

“Spider-man? The intern?” Sam asked. “A kid beat me?”

“That’s what the message meant,” Scott realized.

“There’s no Charlie?” Steve asked. Bucky just patted his shoulder.

“Moving on,” Fury said.


	2. Who is Peter?

Cassie Lang hated school most days. Her friends were always nice to see, but the work, she hated with all her heart. She sat at the library table, getting out her homework folder and working through the problems. Five years had passed. She was older, now. It really showed, somehow. Her dad felt bad about missing things, and she just wanted to erase those five years. 

She remembered the years when they happened, but now they were a blur. She had her family again. She was happy, so, so happy. But the world was mourning. Spider-man, whose identity was never revealed, died saving the universe. He was the hero to the world, Iron Man had made a speech about how he viewed him as a son, and how that he was made an Avenger that day 5 years ago after already turning it down once. 

She was halfway through her math homework when the Barton kids showed up. They were all sanctioned to the same library. It was the smallest yet most secure library they had. Everyone who entered was deemed safe, and it was where Avenger kids could be put. Head librarian knew which ones to watch for. Lila, Nate, and Cooper were all dusted. 

She was lonely during the years. 

The trio of kids sat down next and across from her. Lila sat next to Cassie, with the boys on the opposite side. They all groaned while doing problems, and would laugh at one another when they themselves didn’t realize they huffed in annoyance.

Cooper was working on an English essay, and Nate was doing math. Lila was practicing her cursive for fun, and Cassie was now reading a book. Nate got out a juice box, only it was white grape juice because only clear drinks were allowed. He sipped on it, then noticed a teen looking in the non-fiction section that he hadn’t seen before. He pointed to the brunette. The three others looked over.

They observed as the teen picked out 3 books in five minutes, checking the backs twice before even considering them. He went to the counter and checked them out, then came to a table a couple feet down from them. They watched as he got engrossed with the books, finishing two of them before he left. He returned the two he did read, putting the third one in his backpack.

“He looked like a bambi,” Cassie mumbled. Lila nodded in agreement while Cooper and Nate furrowed their brows.

“He looked scrawny,” Cooper said.

“Adorable,” Cassie argued.

A half hour later Clint Barton and Scott Lang showed up with darkened cars. The kids piled in, driving off to the compound. Nate looked out to see a Spiderman mural encompassing the whole side of a building. Cassie saw the awed expression. She wondered if Spiderman was anywhere near her age. Like, 20? Maybe he wasn’t an old fart.

-

Cooper was amazed as he saw the brunette teen read at the library for two hours like it was normal before leaving. The whole table had become infatuated with figuring out things about the teen. Cassie said he was probably 16, which made since as he was only there after school. Nate said he was a teacher’s pet type, which made them all laugh. Lila said he was cute, which, ew. Cooper thought he must be a villain. He was sent to learn about them.

The brunette was reading a cookbook today, which shocked the table. He was always reading about science or engineering. This was a whole new thing. The teen had a notebook next to him, writing down notes. Nate said aloud, “I think he wants to impress a girl with his cooking.”

“I bet he already has a person,” Cassie whispered back. “Too adorable not to have someone after him.”

“Same,” Lila agreed.

“Are you fangirls?” Cooper questioned. When they didn’t say anything, he gaped. They were fangirls! “Why?”

“It just is,” Cassie shrugged. They all looked at him again. The teen flipped the cookbook closed ad put it back on the shelf, going to a computer book. “Hacker, maybe,” Cassie added.

“That means he’s smart,” Lila said. “That’s good to know.”

“Nerd,” Nate said.

“I bet he wears glasses at home,” Cassie said.

“Why?” Cooper mumbled. Why did this person intrigue them so much? He couldn’t figure it out. 

The teen checked out a stack of books all about computers, their systems, and codes. He left once again. The kids all went home. 

-

Lila realized that they never mentioned the teen to their parents. It was like the teen was their case. Their problem they wanted to solve. They wanted to see who this person was for themselves. Lila personally wanted to at least learn the boys name. It had been a month, a whole month, and they hadn’t spoken to one another. 

The teen was on the computers today, a weird screen popping up. They all peered at it, unable to understand what 1s and 0s meant. They sighed, finishing their homework. They all had their theories, and they were tired of not understanding anything about the other.

Cassie, Lila saw, had enough of the game. She scrunched her paper and threw the ball at the teen. The brunette turned to them in confusion from his seat. He looked at them,  
“What?” Confusion was in his entire voice. They were struck by it.

“Who are you?” Cassie asked boldly. “We can’t understand you.”

“Uhm,” the teen looked at them like they were crazy. “I’m Peter.”

“Why are you in this library?”

“... It’s quiet and it’s a public library.”

“But you-you,” Cassie threw her hands up. The boy seemed worried for them, so he walked to the table and bent down to get to their level. Cassie huffed, “You don’t bother us. Most people bother us.”

“Well, I kinda get what you guys feel,” Peter shrugged. “You want to feel normal, right?” They nod. “So I just stuck to myself. I actually got a lot done.”

“So you know who we are,” Cooper stated. “What do you do daily?”

“Um, why?”

“We want to know about you,” Lila said. “You’re our mystery, we’re going to solve the case.”

“Then I shouldn’t give out leads, should I?” Peter smiled at them.

Cassie groaned, “One lead. A single lead, please.”

“Okay,” Peter nodded. “I went on a field trip to MoMA five years ago.”

“Before the dusting?” Cooper asked.

“The snap, yeah,” Peter answered. “I was snapped the same day.”

“Okay,” Cassie nodded. “Leave, now,” she shooed him away. “We’re going to solve you, Mister.”

“Sure,” Peter chuckled lightly. “By the way, Cooper, your problem 2 is wrong.” Cooper looked down, seeing that yeah, he did make a mistake on the math problem. “See you, kiddos.”

“You’re a kid, too,” Lila said.

“Yeah!” Nate supported.

“Whatever, bye,” the brunete waved as he left.

Cassie got out her phone, searching MoMA, learning it was a museum. She showed it to the group, “Our first lead in months.”

They got to work as soon as they finished their homework. They worked together to get the homework done faster, the older ones helping the younger ones. Before anyone knew it, they were all on computers, searching field trips, MoMA, and before the dusting. They checked the time to see they had 5-15 minutes before their parents came, so they logged off the computers and went to their normal table. From there they gossiped about what they found out. 10 minutes later, they were driven to the compound.

-

Peter, the others noticed, was incredibly smart. He pulled up the computers and showed them a tip for hacking. They didn’t understand it, but it was cool looking at it. The days passed, and they learned that he was also pretty fit. He was able to toss Cooper in the air and play with them without getting exhausted.

Peter then asked them, “Do you parents know that we play around in the library?”

Cassie snorted, “No problem, we got our homework done. They don’t even know you exist.”

“...good,” Peter answered, then threw a book to Lila who caught it. “I bet you can’t catch every single one I throw.” Lila grinned, taking on that bet.

Nate, Cassie, and Cooper watched Lila catch almost all of them. A couple slip ups here and there. After too many, the librarian found them and scolded them. She smiled at them before leaving, though, which meant she wouldn’t tell on them.

“Any other hints?” Cassie asked after a few moments of putting away books that they all threw.

“You got to find your own leads, right?” Peter replied back, ruffling up Nate’s hair. They all laughed while Nate tried to push it all back down.  
-

They were in a playroom. Nathaniel was using action figures of the Avengers, including Spiderman, to play around in the corner. Cooper was on a Gameboy that his dad gave him a couple years back, and the girls were painting one another’s nails.

Cassie asked, “FRI, are there any adults near here?”

“No, would you like someone to come here?” FRIDAY replied.

“No thanks,” Cassie replied shortly. She turned to the group, her green nail polish drying, “Peeps, got any info? We got around 10 minutes before Aunt Nat comes to wonder why we aren’t fighting with each other.”

“MoMA was and still is a desired museum,” Lila said. “A lot of school in New York visited it. 5 years ago, a lot of places wanted to go there.”

“But this was the day of the dusting,” Cooper said. “We need records of who was going to go that day.”

“FRI, what schools were scheduled to go to MoMA on the day of the snap?” Cassie asked the room.

“Classified,” the AI replied. “Alerting sir you have asked a question.”

“What?” Nate squeaked.

“This was supposed to go better,” Lila moaned, hitting her head against the wall and letting the red nail polish dry. 

Tony Stark came barreling with an angry, sad, and confused look. The four kids were shocked by it. Now of days Stark stuck to his lab, or parented Morgan. But the past couple months Pepper and Happy were busy, and Morgan was going to start studying with them after school while Tony coped with his loss.

“Why did I get an alert?” Tony asked, voice cracked.

“We asked about visiting MoMA,” Cassie lied. “It’s supposed to be a cool museum, right?”

Tony seemed to process it. His eyes were dark, sad, and the underneath, the bags, weren’t much better. Because of the sleep deprivation, he bought the story. “Okay,” he sighed, running his hand over his eyes. “I’ll ask if Happy can set up a safe time for a family outing, how about that?”

“That’d be awesome!” Nate spoke up. Cassie was surprised that it seemed very genuine. She then realized it was. They kept searching the same place, probably yearning to see it for themselves.

“Okay, okay,” Tony said. “Keep safe, kids.”

“Got it,” they all echoed as Tony staggered out. 

After the door closed, Cassie turned to Lila. Lila said, “That was weird.”

“We’re going on a family trip!” Cooper fisted into the air.

“And we’re going to try to look up who visited the dusting day,” Cassie added.

-

“I’m so happy we’re getting out,” Laura smiled at Clint as the Avengers plus their close family came with them. Stark rented the best buses around and they arrived to the Museum of Modern Arts. A couple new pieces were there, a couple new stations to try out.

“I’m worried about Tony,” Clint whispered. Laura moved her eyes to the billionaire. He looked sick, but also a little reminiscent. “Why did we come here?”

“The kids wanted to,” Laura answered. 

Morgan, Nate, Cooper, Lila, and Cassie were having the most fun. Most of the heroes weren’t looking at the art, but at the kids’ expressions and gleeful squeals. Natasha went to them, bending down a little, “Why did you all pick here as a family trip?”

“We started researching it,” Cassie said the truth. “It was just something that came up in a conversation. Then, you know, we kind of wanted to see it in person.”

“Is it as good as you thought it’d be?” Natasha asked.

“Better!” Nate said.

“I agree,” Lila chuckled.

“Me too,” Natasha nodded, standing up fully. “That’s good.” She returned to the grown-up group.

Pepper held Tony’s hand tightly. With this reaction, she assumed it had something to do with Peter. She needed to support him. She only met him from time to time, but seeing him die brought out everything Tony had told her over the years. The kid who made Tony figure out time travel. The kid who liked churros and Delmars. The nerdy kid that wore science puns on his shirts. The kid who Tony said would be greater than he could ever be.

Pepper kissed Tony’s cheek, “I’m here for you,” and held him close as they walked around.

“I know,” Tony gripped her hand tightly. Happy watched from a couple feet down with May. She was apart of the family now. Especially since her and Happy started having a thing.

Scott and Hope were talking to Bucky and Steve, and how they should join a parenting club since the two were talking about kids more and more every week. Bruce and Thor were introducing Loki to a couple things, though Bruce was about to smack Thor in the face for making up his own words for things. And T’Challa and Shuri were observing the American life. 

An hour later Cassie had set up a plan. While Morgan, Nate, and Cooper distracted everyone, she and Lila would go to the reception person and ask about the school that was there that day. So far it was working. Cassie and Lila escaped while the other three told them about how happy they were with their visit. Cassie made it to the woman on the computer, “Miss, can you tell me about what school was here the day of the dusting?”

“Why should I do that, little missy?” the woman asked, amused by them.

“We think our friend was here,” Lila spoke up. “And we want to know if they were alone when they… dusted.”

“Oh,” the woman sighed, typing into the computer. “Only since you two look innocent and adorable. You can’t tell anyone I did this, understand?” The girls nodded their heads. 

“Midtown, it’s a STEM school. Really smart cookies go there. The people that visited that day would be in their Junior or Senior year now. That’s young to be dusted.”

“Thank you!” the girls said before running off. They returned, getting weird looks from the adults.

“We’re ready to get ice cream,” Lila said with a smile. 

Clint rubbed her shoulder, “Sure.”

The Avenger Family left to the ice cream stands.

-

Morgan was with them today. She was doodling when Peter came in, going to Cooper right away and helping him with his math homework. She stared at him for a long time.  
The others found it a little weird. It was when Peter started packing up his things to check out a couple books before leaving when Morgan announced, “You look familiar.”

The kids looked to her, then to Peter. He said, “I swear if she says I look like a cartoon I will cry.” The group laughed while Morgan huffed, going back to drawing. Peter left checking out three new books.

-

Morgan was running through the house, Lila and Cassie chasing after her. They were playing tag. They ended up running into Tony’s private lab. They all had access to it during certain hours, but most never went in. They came to a halt when they looked onto his private desk. It was pretty messy, full of blueprints and a couple parts. But in the corner next to a picture of Pepper, Tony, and Morgan, was a picture of Peter and Tony holding an Intern certificate.

They stared, looking at the name in the photograph. Cassie said, “Peter Parker.”

Morgan reached out at it, Lila picking her up. “It’s Big Bro!” She called out. Lila and Cassie stilled. “Petey Parkey, my big brother.”

Lila looked to Cassie, both shocked but thrilled by the news. “Hey, Morgan, this is your adoptive older brother?”

“Yeah,” Morgan said, “but he was supposed to be dead. Why would he be at the library? That’s why I recognized him! That was my big brother! Why isn’t he home!??”

Lila looked to Cassie again. Cassie said, “Peter died?”

“Petey was a hero,” Morgan wiped her tears away. She started remembering stories she was told months and even years ago. “He always threatened to post pictures of Daddy on his instagram. Really embarrassing ones too.”

Lila turned to Cassie. Cassie gasped, “Peter, our Peter at the library, is Uncle Tony’s kid?”

“Petey died!” Morgan sniffed. “I was told he gave his life for the world.”

“The one who did that…” Lila said.

“Was Spiderman,” Cassie realized. “Peter knew the dusting as the snap! He was Spiderman, and knew us. He-he’s the missing piece of Uncle Tony’s heart!”

“We have to tell him,” Lila said.

“We can’t,” Morgan said. “Daddy will cry again.”

“Then we bring Peter to him,” Cassie said with confidence. 

-

Cooper looked to his fellow peers. They apparently discovered that their Peter was actually Peter Parker, Spiderman, and the adopted child of Uncle Tony. He was confused. Nathaniel was too. They had a plan. The plan consisted of straight up telling Peter they knew who he was. Then kidnapping him to the compound somehow. It was full proof.  
Peter entered, going to their table with a smile. “How was your weekend?” 

Cassie got right into it, “We know you’re Spiderman and that you apparently died. We’re taking you home.”

Peter froze, but laughed. “Good job, detectives,” he said. 

“You died, Petey,” Morgan sniffed. “You died. Daddy and Mommy said they held a funeral.”

“I did die,” Peter said softly, the whole table turning sad. “Do you guys know anything about time travel?”

“A litte,” Cassie said.

Peter gave a small smile, taking a paper and three crayons from Morgan. He three three lines, all in different colors. Blue, red, and green. In that order, straight lines. “Blue is the first timeline, green is the second timeline,” he stated. “In the blue timeline Mr. Stark died instead of me. In the green timeline I died instead of him.”

“So we’re in the green?” Cooper asked.

“No,” Peter shook his head. “We’re in the red. The red timeline joined the blue and green together, making a world where to everyone I died, and to me Mr. Stark died. I was mourning a long time before I realized that they joined into one, twisted line.”

“We don’t remember Uncle Tony dying,” Lila stated.

“But you do,” Cassie added.

“Yeah,” Peter admitted. “I was the one who watched him die in the blue timeline. In the red and green timeline, it was him who watched me die. But in the red timeline, I exist from being in the blue timeline, almost like an anomaly, sort of.”

“Daddy thinks you’re dead,” Morgan said.

“The whole world thinks I’m dead,” Peter stated. “Well, they think Spiderman is dead.”

“Why haven’t you gone to them?” Nate asked. “I’d want my parents.”

“I was afraid, mostly,” Peter’s voice wavered. “I was afraid that we’d live happily for a while before one of us just disintegrated. I didn’t want that since Mr. Stark is alive in this one.”

“Daddy is not living!” Morgan cried. “He stays in the lab because he can’t function. I-I need you to come home.”

“Home,” Peter whispered. 

“Home.”

“Home,” Cooper said.

“Home,” Lila said.

“Home,” Cassie grinned.

“Home!” Nate shouted.

“Home. Home. Home. Home. HOME,” they chanted.

After giggling together, Cassie said, “We need to make it a surprise.”

“Uber?” Peter said with a grin.  
-

Peter got them an Uber. They chatted, now that Peter was more open with them, they suddenly were laughing at everything he said. Apparently he lived a very embarrassing life, and even crushed on two girls that he thought were really confident before realizing he liked guys too. Add on that he was a literal meme, the kids were laughing the whole ride.

The Uber cut the ride short a couple miles due to not being able to get near the compound for his own sake, and let them off. Peter didn’t mind, picking up Morgan and Nate, while the others walked next to him. 

Cooper sighed, “Next time we get motorcycles.”

“Next time we call Happy,” Peter said.

“Yeah!” Morgan agreed. “And he’d buy us burgers.”

“And snow cones if we’re good.”

“Awe, siblings,” Cassie said. Lila snorted.

“Hey,” Peter said, “You are 15, respect your elders.”

“And you’re 16!” Cassie said. “One year older, dude.”

“You were nicer to me before you learned we’re family.”

“Part of the relationship.”

“Question,” Cooper spoke up, “will we get in trouble for ditching the library?”

“Probably,” Lila shrugged. 

“It’ll be fine,” Cassie said. “We brought home a missing kid.”

“God, you make me sound like I’m five,” Peter said.

“I mean, you could be with that baby face.”

“Rude!”

“Truthful, honey, truthful.”

“Are you two flirting?” Lila asked. “Cause that shit weird.”

Peter gasped, “We must wash out your mouth. Cap will have a fit.”

“I have a bow, try me.”

“You all turned very rude,” Peter said. “Children are such assholes now.”

“Hey!” The rest yelled.

“Potty mouth!” Nate said.

“You are all swearing, too,” Peter said.

“No bad words, big bro,” Morgan said, placing her finger to Peter’s lips. Peter smiled and gave a nod. Lila and Cassie snorted. 

A half hour of walking later they came across the compound. It looked like a fortress. Cooper commented, “Got any cannon balls?”

“Okay, so how do I introduce myself?” Peter asked. “They think I’m dead.”

“Jump off the ceiling,” Cassie said.

“Or just walk in with us,” Lila said in a deadpan.

“You need to enter in a bam like fashion!” Morgan said. “Like, whoosh, shoom, ba-bang!”

“Uhm… how about I just knock on the door and we call it good?” Peter said.

“Hide behind us,” Nate said excitedly. “Crouch down and hide behind our bodies so the cameras don’t see you.”

“FRI is smarter than that.”

“Then crash into the window,” Cassie rolled her eyes.

“Fine, let’s just scan our badges,” Peter said, pulling out an ID. The others stared.

“You have one?” Lila asked. “Unfair.”

“It’s because I am awesome,” Peter chuckled, setting down Morgan and Nate. He scanned his badge, and the doors opened. He walked in, Cassie and Lila standing next to him. Cooper on his other side while Nate and Morgan were their first row. They walked into the living room. 

Lila was going to point to the living room, when Peter shushed her. She nodded numbly. The kids entered the living room alone. The adults looked confused on how they got there.

Scott said, “Library?!”

“We came home early,” Cassie smiled.

“...Why?”

“It’s a surprise,” Cassie shrugged as they all sat down, looking around in excitement.

-

Tony was working on a new project. He woke up 2 hours ago. Pepper looked concerned the day before, so he finally slept. He reached for a screwdriver, getting handed one. He automatically said, “Thanks, Pete.” He paused, clenching it harder and looking to who handed it to him. He saw a ghost. He dropped the screwdriver. He looked at the smiling figure. “Peter?” He knew his voice cracked.

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” the ghost said. 

Tony lost it. He stood up and went for the hug. He was surprised when he felt warmness back. He hugged him as tightly as he could. He heard a small laugh from his boy. He kissed the side of his neck before breaking out a small sob. He didn’t want to let go.

“Please let this be real,” he whispered, running his hands around the top of Peter’s shoulder and back.

“It is,” Peter said, hugging maybe even tighter than Tony. “I can prove it.”

“You can,” Tony said with a slight smile, letting Peter go a little. They were still very close, but now they weren’t hugging.

“I don’t wanna go,” Peter said calmly. “And ‘sorry’ was my last words on Titan. That was before we had a similar hug before I snapped my fingers.”

“My god,” Tony hugged him again, “how, kid, how?”

Peter broke it up, getting out a piece of paper and using markers in different colors. He then set them down, “It’s complicated, really, but uh, the timelines mushed together to create one in which we’re both alive, and I was afraid to come home.”

Tony gave a nod in understanding. He ruffled the kids hair, not wanting to let him out of his sight. “Have you seen the new movies yet? We’ve had movie nights to catch up on them.”

“It’s Monday, Mr. Stark,” Peter argued as they headed out of the lab. They strolled down slowly.

“I know, but I woke up not that long ago, and I’m sure May will gladly miss work tomorrow to binge everything with you.”

“How is May?” Peter asked.

“She’s still mourning,” Tony said. “But Happy and her are totally a thing. I think it’s the beard he got.”

“I knew it!” Peter said. “I knew he’d make a move while I was away. Even if I was there, he’d probably move.”

“You’re crazy,” Tony chuckled, walking into the kitchen. No one was there except Pepper and Rhodey, who both looked shocked. They knew who Peter was.

Pepper looked concerned, “Tony, did you make a hologram or-”

“Miss. Potts,” Peter let go of Tony and went closer to her. “Hi, uhm, Peter Parker, shoot, you know that. Um, hi.”

Pepper looked at him. “Real?” She whispered. “Tony how-how is this- Tony!”

“Miss. Potts, it’s a weird timeline thing,” Peter said. “But, well, you just need to know I’m here. I’m home.” 

Pepper wasn’t sure what overtook her, but she grasped the teen into a hug. Peter looked surprised as well. “I feel like I know you,” Pepper admitted when she let him go. “A lot of stories. A lot of embarrassing stories, to be exact.”

“Mr. Stark!” Peter turned, blushing and scolding at the same time.

“Holy shit, Tones,” Rhodey was left at the table, looking back and forth between everyone. 

“Yeah,” Tony agreed.

Then Happy walked in with Morgan. Morgan smiled, “Petey, Happy said he missed you!”

Peter smiled, “Let Happy know I missed him too.” 

Happy looked betrayed, but didn’t care. He gave Peter a small hug, “You better not die again, kid.”

“Apart of the plan,” Peter giggled, separating from the other. “So, no burger?”

“You little shit,” Happy said. No one commented that he was smiling.

“Petey, we need to get Aunt May!” Morgan announced. 

“She’s coming home soon,” Tony promised.

“Is she going to yell?” Peter asked. The adults realized that this wasn’t just about reunions for either of them. Peter is somehow here after they all saw him die. 

“She won’t yell,” Tony promise. “At you. Maybe at me. She does have a knack for that.” With that comments, Peter lessened tension from his shoulders, laughing. 

“Does anyone else know?” Peter asked. “About me being who I am?”

“Everyone at the compound knows that Peter Parker gave his life,” Tony confirmed. “They know who Spiderman is.”

“So how do we explain me?”

“A miracle,” Pepper said.

“You could use my crayons again!” Morgan said.

“Again?” Happy asked. Tony turned to the kid in his arms.

“I was at the library for a while,” Peter explained. “They knew me as Peter. A kid who turned to dust the same day as I had a field trip to MoMA.”

“So the kids were trying to figure out something,” Pepper realized.

“Little detectives, they are.”

“Two of them are your age,” Tony argued.

“Yeah, and they are rude,” Peter shook his head. “No respect, that Cassie. Calls me a kid.” The group laughed.

-

May came home to the compound, finding laughs in the air. Laughs rarely filled the air. She turned into the kitchen to see Tony, Pepper, Happy, Morgan, and Peter- her Peter- laughing and eating. She dropped her purse. Her nephew got up and hugged her immediately.

Everything felt right with the world at that moment. She didn’t want to let go. But she did. And it was worth it because she saw that grin on her boys face.

-

The six of them ate and talked all dinner hour, most of the rest being locked out. For that to happen, the others were concerned. Especially when their kids were grinning like mad dogs the whole time. Steve sighed, “I can’t hear them because of the walls Tony built. Any ideas?”

“Orgy,” Sam said seriously.

“There are kids in this goddamn household!” Clint yelled. Laura snickered, so did Scott and Hope.

“Potty mouth!” Nate yelled out. Clint looked so betrayed in that moment that he fell to the ground. Natasha kicked him a little, making them all laughed as he groaned to the floor. But then he stood up as if nothing happened, so there’s that.

“Kids,” Hope said, “what do you know about this?”

“Family reunion!” Cooper announced.

Natasha looked to him, “Who?”

“Peter,” Cassie stated. Scott looked over immediately. His bug buddy that died before they could be bug buddies. “He’s back. Timelines apparently were weird, but he’s alive.”

Steve was frozen. Peter Parker was the kid he knew as Queens. He was a 16-year-old kid that saved the world by dying. “Timelines?”

“Basically,” Cassie said, “two timelines smushed together to create one. Now he lives. He seemed nervous talking about it, so don’t try to force it out of him. Apparently, in one he saw it was Uncle Tony that died instead.”

That shut them all up. Bruce digested the theories. It didn’t make a lot of scientific sense, but neither did Doctor Strange, so why not? He just gave a nod, a small smile breaking out across his face.

“How is the Man of Spiders?” Thor asked with a grin. “Still strong and frail-looking?”

“He’s smart,” Cooper said. “He knows math.”

“He went to a smart school,” Bruce nodded.

“Midtown,” Lila specified. “A STEM school where he had a full ride scholarship. Top of the class.”

“When did you meet him?” Natasha asked.

“A few months ago,” Cassie said. “We didn’t know who he was. We didn’t talk for a really long time, then one day we did, and he gave us the name Peter. From there he let us solve who he was.”

“It was fun,” Nate raised his hand. “Did you know he knows origami?”

“And he’s fucking adorable,” Cassie added.

“Language!” Steve said.

“What? He’s a literal Bambi.”

“I agree,” Lila supported.

“Are you two crushing?” Scott asked, turning to Clint in worry. They held one another.

“They’re fangirls,” Cooper explained. “Since Day 1.”

“I have a fighting chance,” Cassie argued. “He’s bi. He could turn out to like me.”

“He called us kids the whole time,” Lila argued.

“We call him kid too.”

“Yeah, but he gives off that mature vibe.”

“But his voice,” Cassie cracked a smile. “It’s so high.”

“He’s still going through puberty,” Lila said.

“But I think it’s stuck that way.”

“Our girls have a crush,” Clint said to Scott.

“I am amused,” Hope stated as the girls argued. Cooper groaned. Nate laughed.

“Do we get to meet Spider-kid?” Natasha asked.

“Are you gonna be Spider-momma?” Nate asked with wide eyes. Everyone looked amused except Natasha about it.

“No comment.”

“Awe.”

The next day they get to meet Peter. They all realized that the girls weren’t kidding. The kid looked like a stray deer caught in the headlights. They had saw him with ash, blood, dirt, and tears on his face, but as a normal everyday person, he looked like a kid that you’d try to ask out, but be afraid to because they’d be oblivious to everything.  
He also called everyone Miss or Mr, unless they were married, which earned them a Misses. But May and Happy got different treatment along with the kids. 

They sat around, talking. Everyone noticed that Tony and Morgan weren’t letting go of Peter. Morgan had an excuse, since she was seated in Peter’s lap, but Tony was an adult that would do everything in his power to make sure Peter never strayed. But the others understood. Peter Parker died 6 months ago. And now he’s alive. It was a lot.

May brought up school, which also brought up Ned and MJ. Peter looked excited and nervous. The others saw through it. He just wanted to see his friends again. Morgan giggled, “I was told Ned was your guy in the chair, and that Dad always referred to him as Ted.”

“Yep,” Peter confirmed. “Ned was excited about it anyways. Mr. Stark is just a tool.”

“Hey!” Tony said. 

“You have no defense,” Peter argued. Tony gave up with a sly grin.

“Go big bro!” Morgan cheered.

-

Ned and Michelle Jones walked out of school. They were just informed their class got invited to a field trip by the one and only Tony Stark to the Avenger’s Compound. MJ found is very fishy. Ned just geeked out- “I bet they have a whole exhibit catered to what Peter did. He’s a legend, now, MJ. He’s going to be remembered for being the best soul to live. I so proud of him-” which turned into a conversation about Peter Parker. MJ sighed. Peter was a touchy subject with the school. Everyone else knew he was gone. They assumed transferred because of what happened during the 5 years. But she knew that he died. She went to the funeral. 

She sighed, climbing onto the bus. An overnight trip that was sprung on them two days ago. They had to pack. MJ totally didn’t pack spiderman merch at all. Ned was already wearing a cap with the spiderman logo on it. He was honest like that. 

Flash was also wearing a t-shirt with spidey on it. And a cap. And a bracelet. And socks. And maybe even planned on getting a tattoo when he got older, but no one needed to know that. He was a spiderman fan. A crazy fan that loved Spiderman. Even when his car was totaled, a brand new one showed up a week later with a signed apology from  
Spiderman and Iron Man. It was awesome. Yeah, that was technically 6 years ago, but no one needs to know that either.

They drove for a while before coming to the compound. They filed off, everyone buzzing. They could pay their respects to Spiderman this way. Queens was Spiderman’s home. It’s where he was originally. Even when things went bad, they could look to Spiderman.

They walked in, Pepper Potts herself greeting them. “Hello, students of Midtown. We are so happy you are here. Today we will be giving a tour of the exhibits. After that you’ll meet some of our scientists, then you’ll stay the night and leave tomorrow afternoon. Tomorrow is filled with bonding time with the Avengers. King T’Challa promised to come over.” Chatter amongst them grew. “I am Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. We changed locations, and this isn’t Stark Industries, but that is my title. So, I will warn you all that we tolerate nothing. Be kind and don’t fight. We expect manners. Also, if you see someone in the compound, they are welcome. They are here for a reason. And don’t run off. If you do FRIDAY will know and embarrass you the best she can.”

“Who’s FRIDAY?” Cindy asked.

“Greetings, students,” the AI said. Everyone awed.

“Good,” Pepper nodded as she started walking. The group followed. “This is the Avenger’s display. Spiderman’s is at the end. It gives a little more detail about how he sacrificed himself, along with some fun facts about him.” The students ran off, taking pictures with everything. Flash paid his respect first, then took pictures with everything.

MJ and Ned were pulled aside. MJ frowned as they entered the private part of the compound. They looked around to see a bare kitchen. Pepper smiled at them, “three nights ago someone came home.” Ned got his hopes up, while MJ became hardened like stone. “The timelines became blurred, and he came home.” MJ got her hopes up too. 

Down from the ceiling came one Peter Parker with a smile. He went to Ned, a huge bro hug going on. He then turned to MJ, who hugged him, punched him, then hugged him again calling him a loser. Then the three of them hugged. 

“You’re here,” Ned gaped. “Peter, you’re alive.”

“Timelines suck, dude,” Peter said with a smile. “I’ve missed you so much, buddy.”

“Where have you been, loser?” MJ asked.

“I was gone for a while,” Peter said. “Then I was here, kind of came and went, then I got a purpose, and am here for good.”

“... You coming back to school?”

“You’re seniors,” Peter said. “I don’t know.”

“He’s going to take online,” Pepper supplied. “He’ll finish that quickly so then he can spend all his time getting you two coffees.”

“So many lego sets to build,” Ned commented.

“Dude, we are never going to sleep,” Peter replied.

“Nerds,” MJ mused.

-

“Is that a Spiderman shirt?” Peter asked MJ. 

She smirked, “Half off.”

“You wish,” Ned interfered, “Spiderman merch skyrocketed since you’re awesome. Flash is wearing half a grand just on this trip alone.”

“Sweet,” Peter chuckled.

-

Ned and MJ traveled around with the group for the rest of the day. Everyone was buzzing as they were given a presentation on what really happened the day of the snap, the day they all came back, and just what Spiderman did to save the world. Let’s just say Flash was asking for more spidey merch by the end of it. A true stan.

The next day the students of Midtown were sent to the training room. They saw the Avengers training with smiles. Natasha kicked Clint when they all grouped in front of them. She gave a small smirk to them, “I’m Black Widow. I can kill you all in moments. I save the world time to time.” None of the introductions after that could match up. 

The Avengers showed off a bit, the kids awed, the heroes threatened them, they awed. It was a repeating cycle. At lunch the kids ate in one group, while the heroes ate in another. They shouldn’t show their food fights to students. Bucky and Sam threw the most at each other. 

The day ended with everyone leaving except Ned and MJ who got special permission. Mr. Harrington was surprised, but let it go because their guardians called and approved it. 

-

“Dude,” Ned said, “there’s this killer movie from three years ago that is awesome.”

“You haven’t watched it?” Peter questioned.

“We’ve seen it 4 times,” MJ answered for Ned. “Still says it is the one and only film that everyone should see.”

“It is!” Ned gawked.

“It’s animated!”

“It’s a masterpiece.”

-

“Petey!” Morgan ran over to her brother while he was working on an Iron Man suit. He smiled and picked her up. “Guess what?”

“What?” 

“Daddy said that we can introduce Spidey-boy to the world again! He’s clearing it with the suits!”

“Oh,” Peter said. “When I go out, wanna swing with me?”

“Can I really?”

“Yeah,” Peter confirmed. “It’ll be awesome. Are you afraid of heights?”

“Nope,” Morgan giggled as Peter set her down. 

“Hey, kiddos,” Tony greeted when he walked in with a torch in hand. “Ross said I can hold a conference.”

“How do we explain me?” Peter asked.

“Straight up tel, them timelines mixed together and that now you’re alive,” Tony shrugged. “I’m sure they won’t care as long as you get back to hero-ing.”

“It’s been half a year since the snap,” Peter said. “Aren’t they going to be mad?”

“I’m sure they’ll just be happy,” Tony clapped him on the back. “I got a couple upgrades for the suit in my mind.” He pointed to the spiderman suit. Peter grinned, Morgan ran over excitedly.

-

A week later a three news groups were invited over. It was announced to everyone days before that Tony Stark was making an announcement to the main stations in the United States, later providing footage to the rest of the world with subtitles. 

Peter looked very nervous. Lila and Cassie rolled their eyes. Cassie said, “Get out there. Uncle Tony is doing the first half anyway.”

“I’ve never done anything like this!” Peter squeaked. 

Lila snorted, “Just be a lamb and look adorable. Trust me, it works.”

“A lamb? I’m Spider-man. I’m strong, tough.”

“Sure,” Lila and Cassie said, sarcasm coming through. MJ looked at them as if she was proud. Ned was busy playing rock-paper-scissors with Cooper and Nate, while Morgan was with Pepper, getting Tony ready. Pepper then called Peter over.

Pepper fixed up Peter’s tie, “I’m pretty sure this is supposed to be Tony’s job,” she said.

“I think he should be wearing his science puns,” Tony said.

“Then he’d look like he didn’t care that the world mourned him,” Pepper replied before giving Peter’s forehead a kiss. “You’re all set.”

“You guys do realize I’m freaking out, right?” Peter asked, voice higher than normal.

“Yep,” Tony confirmed, placing his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “But you have to work past that.”

“Picture everyone as potatoes!” Morgan said. “Then it’d be fine.”

“Yeah, what she said,” Tony said with an amused tone. Then Tony went onto the stage alone. A few minutes of explaining timelines, Peter gets the signal.

Peter steps out, taking the center of the mike. He announced to the world, “I’m Peter Parker, also known as Spider-man.” 

The world goes wild.

Spiderman was seen later that day in Queens helping people cross the street.


	3. Multiverse

Anthony Edward Stark is dead.  
Anthony Stark is dead.  
Tony Stark is dead.  
Mr. Stark is dead.  
Dad is dead.  
Dad is dead.  
Dad is dead.  
Dad is dead.  
D E A D

Peter Parker was grieving. First it was his parents, then his uncle, and now his mentor. All gone because he loved them. They died because he loved them-

“Peter!” Stephen yelled. The teen turned to him. Right, they were in the Sanctum. He wasn’t at the funeral, they were in the Sanctum. “Peter,” the sorcerer started again, “you with me?”

“Uh, yeah,” Peter answered, shifting his gaze to the older male. “What’d you say?”

“I was briefing you about my problem,” Stephen said. “Another universe is at stake. I need help fixing it.”

“What could I do? I don’t know magic, I can’t save anyone.”

“Peter,” Stephen repeated, “you are helpful. You are a hero.”

“I couldn’t save him.”

“I know.”

“He died.”

“I know.”

“He won’t come back.”

“I know.”

“What am I supposed to do? I can’t save or help anyone? I’m not Spider-man. I’m just a kid that got powers.”

“Peter,” Stephen said with force, “you were given your powers for a reason. You are worthy. You are special. You are gifted. You are a hero.”

“He’s dead, Dr. Strange,” Peter cried out.

“And you’re alive.”

“It’s not a good thing!”

“He died,” Stephen began, “So get it together. That idiot wouldn’t want you to take any blame. He’d want you to become something because of it.”

“He’s dead.”

“And now you need to step up,” Stephen stated. “The world needs a hero. They need someone who can be better. Didn’t Stark tell you to be better than him, that you would be better than all of the previous heroes? Listen to him.”

“Step up,” Peter repeated softly. “I need to step up and be a hero. Step up and be what? The next Iron Man?”

“Exactly.”

“I can’t be anything like him!”  
“Peter! You were his one and only super kid. He was your mentor, and now it’s time for you to become something more. The world needs a hero that will protect them for the better. Someone that doesn’t have to make press conferences, deal with the government, and someone who has a heart.”

“I can’t compare to being Iron Man. I’m not Mr. Stark.”

“Then become Spider-Man,” Stephen said. “Become the best hero around. Become a hero the world needs, wants. You are a hero, Peter Parker, do your job.”

“I-I,” Peter knew his eyes were red from wiping tears away during this whole conversation. He could care less. “I want to help,” he said quietly. “But I see him everywhere. A true hero died. Cap is retired, gone from being a hero, and everyone else is trying to make sense of their new lives. I can’t just take a person’s place. Especially Mr. Starks.”

“Make your own place,” Stephen said. “Stark was an arrogant asshole, and you’re not. You’re a kind hearted Bambi. You will form a spot that will be remembered just like Stark’s.”

“Dr. Strange, I wasn’t strong enough.”

“Then become strong enough,” Stephen replied, very clean and simple. “He made you a suit before dying. You still have it in your possession. Use it to help this city you love.”

“Thanks,” Peter said, “Dr. Strange.”

“Good,” Stephen nodded as Peter looked at him. “Now, I need you to jump through a portal I’ve created.”

“What?”

“To the universe in trouble. I need help with fixing it. I’m working behind the scenes while you protect the target.”

“The target?”

“A kid who saw some things he shouldn’t have,” Stephen shrugged. “You just keep a watch on him while I fix the tear.”

“... I’m a bodyguard?”

“Yes.”

“How long will it take?”

“A couple days, tops.”

“Then I’ll check in with May.”

“Already told her,” Stephen pulled out a small luggage case. “She packed you a bag.”

“You’re kidding,” Peter choked out a laugh. 

“No.”

“Okay, when do we leave?” Peter asked. He slid on his mask, and waited for the Sorcerer Supreme.

“Now,” Stephen answered.

“What!?” fell to no ears as they were gone. Wong walked in with a tray of tea. He sighed when he saw two luggage bags gone along with no relics that Stephen used daily around.

******

*******

Peter woke up to a New York city. It seemed so normal. He peered down the side of the building he landed on, looking at the normal people walking down the streets. He saw that everything seemed so normal. There were Captain America posters up next to Iron Man merchandise, and it even included the Winter Soldier and Scarlet Witch. He saw that everything was how his universe was a couple months ago, besides the accords. Those screwed up a lot of things. 

He perched above, noticing that vigilantes were probably normal in this universe if heroes were such a common thing. He peered around, finding that no one noticed him. So, he jumped off and started swinging around. He was 16 years old, been doing this for 2 years, and yet he still felt a thrill as he swung. The rush of adrenaline was just something he admired as he thwipped and swung to the next building.

He ended up next to Stark Industries. He felt memories from Toomes come back to him. He quickly shook his head and perched up on a rooftop across from the tower. He was just swinging his legs off of the building when he saw a familiar noise. He sprang up and ran across the building to see a dark-suited spiderman thwipping around. He gasped. The other spiderman must have heard, as he tumbled down to the ground. 

Peter jumped off, landed perfectly. He inspected the other carefully. He didn’t want to scare him away. The other spiderman looked up, eyes going wide. Peter waved, “Hi.”

“Y-you jumped from off a building!?” the other spiderman yelled out.

“Yes. It’s sort of what we do.”

“You didn’t break anything!”

“... Why would I?”

“You had perfect balance, and didn’t even flinch as the ground made the noise!”

“Yes,” Peter sighed. “Don’t you do the same thing?”

“Dude, I don’t even know who you are.”

“I’m Spiderman,” Peter stated.

“No, I’m Spiderman. You’re something else.”

“Do you know Tony Stark?”

“Iron Man? I know he’s apart of the Avengers, yeah. I only really talk to Hawkeye when we accidentally meet.”

“So the Avengers are a thing, here,” Peter mused, trying not to think about how a Tony Stark was alive.

“Duh.”

“Any other huge super teams?”

“There’s X-Men and the Fantastic Four,” Miles said. “Do you not watch the news or have common knowledge?”

“What are X-Men? And Fantastic Four, really?”

“They’re teams, I guess,” other spiderman said. “Who are you? You act like you know nothing about this world- Holy shit, other universe or world thing is going on, isn’t it!?   
That’s so fucking cool. Okay, okay. You probably need to get back to your universe, huh. I wonder if I can help you.”

“Actually,” Peter said, “I’m here to protect a guy.” Peter then asked Karen, “Who am I supposed to protect? Did Dr. Strange say anything?”

“Yes,” Karen replied. “One Miles Morales.”

“Thanks, Karen,” Peter said. He turned to the other spiderman. “Do you know anything about a Miles Morales?”

“Dude!” The other spiderman squeaked. “Don’t expose me here. I just started.”

“You’re the guy I need to protect?” Peter said. “Perfect. Show me around. You just started, so that means you know nothing about our powers. Wonderful.”

“How long have you had them? Are you on a team?” Miles asked as they crawled up the building they were standing by the side of.

“I’m an Avenger,” Peter stated.

“For real!? That’s so cool, dude. How long have you done this, though?”

“Over 2 years,” Peter replied, sitting on the side of the building. “You?”

“Since Wednesday.” Miles replied, sitting next to Peter.

“Wednesday was yesterday.”

“Yeah.”

“... then how do you know Hawkeye?”

“He’s the one who got me the suit,” Miles replied. “I originally was going to go out in all black clothing with a ski mask on.”

“And look like a psychopath.”

“Reason why he helped me out. I was testing it out today.”

“Does it have an AI?”

“And AI? Hell no! I just started doing this. Only the big machine heroes have AIs.”

“Hmm.”

“How old are you?” Miles asked. “I’m 17.”

“16,” Peter answered. “The young shall teach the old.”

“I am not old.”

“Says the guy older than me.”

“It’s just by a year.”

“Still old.”

“Whatever,” Miles chuckled. “What’s your name?”  
“Peter,” he answered. He paused, “can I borrow your phone? I want to check if there’s another me here.”

“Sure,” Miles took out his phone. He handed it to Peter. While Peter started research, Miles continued to talk. “Heights are scary. Don’t you feel scared while you do this?”

“Of course I’m scared,” Peter replied. “I could be at home, living a mostly normal life.”

“Then why do this?”

“My parents died, then my uncle died after that. Now I only have my aunt. I had a mentor, but things happened.” Peter paused, “I was told something by my uncle.”

“Can you tell me this?” Miles asked.

“There’s no Peter Parker in this world,” Peter shrugged. “Looks like I don’t have an identity here.”

“You should be a spy.”

“Nah,” Peter said. “My Uncle Ben said ‘with great power comes great responsibility.'' It struck me that I was given these powers for a reason. I needed to do good. I wanted to.” 

“How did you build your suit?” Miles asked, moving the conversation along.

“My mentor built it for me,” Peter answered. “I have an older model of it, you could say, but I have the original one too. I literally started to do it in pajamas. It was great.”

“So you didn’t have webs?”

“No, I built my web shooters from dumpster diving,” Peter chuckled. “It was a mess at the time, but now I have access to professional labs. It’s great.”

“You with Reed or something?”

“Who?”

“That’s a no,” Miles said. “Then who?”

“I don’t want to answer that…”

“Okay,” Miles understood. “What are you supposed to protect me from?”

“You apparently saw something you shouldn’t have. Seen anything super strange lately?”

“I see strange shit every day,” Miles stated. “Though last night I did see this weird alien thing come from this purple mist thing.”

“Yep, that’s it.” 

“What was it?”

“A portal thing,” Peter shrugged. “I’ll just keep close to you for now. I was told this would only take a couple days tops.”

“So that means you get to help me with homework and patrol!”

“Homework, seriously?”

“I haven’t been released to summer yet,” Miles rolled his eyes. “We have about a month left.”

“I would rather visit some heroes,” Peter gestured to the Stark Tower in front of them.

“No way, man. They’re scary. Pepper Potts especially. A new kind of crazy, I tell you. Each time I even touch the building, she comes walking up in heels and giving me a lecture about footprints on the glass.”

“So maybe a little fiercer.”

“Plus she’s the CEO. Stark and Rogers are off at the Avengers Tower. That’s where you go if you want to die.”

“Avengers Tower? That’s gold.”

“It’s 10 floors of badassness.”

“I want to see,” Peter mused.

“I will scream.”

“Your lost,” Peter stood up on the ledge. “C’mon. I need someone who believes I’m not from here.”

“You didn’t even know that the Fantastic Four exists, it’s not that hard to figure out.” Miles rolled his eyes under the mask.

“Does SHIELD exist?”

“Duh.”

“Coolio,” Peter commented before dropping down and swinging. Miles followed a little slower. Peter saw that Miles didn’t go down low enough, and didn’t keep his feet in the right positions. So, Peter ended up going slower, trying to synch with Miles. After a mile or two of swinging, they were in synch, and Peter was cheering for the other. They turned, and suddenly there was a large ass tower in front of them. There was a huge ass ‘A’ on it, and Peter grinned under his mask.

“That was awesome!” Miles said as they rested, perched next to the tower on the next building over.

“You’re lucky I was here. No wonder you worry about breaking bones.”

“Oh, sorry I got my powers a couple weeks ago.”

“C’mon, we need to find a way in. Karen, what do you see?” Peter asked.

“Rooftop access looks like your best chance. The windows are very reinforced, more so than the Washington Monument,” the AI reported.

“Okay, let’s do this,” Peter psyched himself up. “Miles, if I freeze up, don’t mind it. Just liked clap in my ear or shake me.”

“Uhm, okay. Whatever you say, small child,” Miles smirked as they swung up and crawled to the roof of Avenger’s Tower. 

They reach the roof just to hear alarms going off. Immediately Iron Man and Black Widow were there. The others, Peter assumed, felt like they weren’t a huge threat. Iron Man asked, “Why are you here, vigilantes.”

“Not even cool nicknames,” Peter scoffed. He then spoke loud, “We’re here to prove dimension theories. You can trust us, I think. Miles, you secretly a killer?”

“No,” Miles rebutted. “Are you secretly a killer?”

“No.”

“Then we’re all good,” Miles said.

“Hear that,” Peter said. “We’re good.”

“Answer the question,” Tony said.

“Seriously, I liked mine better,” Peter pouted on the inside. “Mr. Stark, I think you’ll find me interesting.”

“And why is that?” Iron Man asked. His hands ready to fire at them at any moment.

“Because I’m from another universe, and apparently don’t exist here.”

“Another universe, seriously? Is your psych evaluation okay?”

“I’ll have you know the only thing wrong with me is PTSD,” Peter stated. “Now let me in. I want to know what’s changed. Did you know there’s other superhero teams? Like, since when?”

“He’s serious,” Black Widow stated to Iron Man, who put his hands down. She walked closer to the spiders. “You seem normal. You ugly under there?”

“I am not ugly, I think. What’s normal for here?” Peter asked.

“That’s right!” Miles spoke up while they were ushered inside. “We haven’t even taken off our masks yet. You could be ugly!”

“Wow, thanks.”

“Just saying,” Miles said as they went inside an elevator.

“Are you two kids?” Iron Man asked as the elevator stopped. They walked off to see a room full of Avengers.

“Awesome,” Miles squealed, while Peter looked around to see everyone but T’Challa and Shuri. Plus Harley, but he wasn’t exactly an Avenger either. 

“Masks off,” Natasha ordered as they were pushed further near the heroes, who now looked at them, a little curiosity there. 

Miles took his off, Clint waved to him. Miles waved back. Peter took his off. Miles gasped, “You aren’t ugly!”

“Aren’t you rude,” Peter scoffed.

“Baby cheeks,” Miles poked the pale cheeks. Peter pulled Miles’s hand back, Miles just got excited because of how controlled the strength in it was. 

“What’s their deal?” Wanda asked. 

“I know Miles!” Clint chirped. “He got powers a month ago. Other guy is a total mystery.”

“Peter Parker,” the teen said. “Hi.”

“FRIDAY, you got that?” Tony asked.

“Yes, sir,” the AI responded. Miles freaked out while Peter seemed used to it. “There is no Peter Parker present in the database. Facial recognition ran too, nothing.”

“Another Nat?” Steve questioned. Natasha scoffed and Peter snorted.

“Apparently he’s from another universe,” Tony said. Now that did surprise the heroes. “But, uh, why are you here?”

“Seemed cool,” Peter shrugged. “Wondering if there were changes in the team.”

“So we’re heroes in your universe too,” Tony said. “Called the Avengers, I’m guessing.”

“Well, yeah,” Peter said. “But that’s the only hero group. Wait,” Peter paused, “Karen, can I tell them that?”

“Yes,” the AI inside the suit said. “Stephen okayed backstory. This universe shouldn’t be affected by anything you do.”

“Cool,” Peter said.

“What was that?” Tony asked.

“Karen,” Peter said.

“An AI?”

“Duh.”

“In your suit?”

“Where else would it be?”

“But in such a thin fabric-”

“I don’t really question it,” Peter shrugged. “Just wait till you hear about magic.”

“I’m magic sort of,” Wanda said.

“I’m talking about like hard core sorcery,” Peter said. “Apparently he doesn’t like being called a wizard though.”

“Speaking of me,” Stephen appeared through a little circle. The heroes turned to him, surprised. “Peter, of course you go here first.”

“I was curious.”

“And you managed to find the target,” Stephen said. “How’d you do that?”

“We have the same powers, Doc. Like, isn’t that awesome!”

“It explains why he’s being targeted, yes.” Stephen stated.

“Targeted?” Clint questioned. 

“By people trying to destroy the dimensions,” Stephen explained. “Don’t worry, we’re taking care of it.”

“Destroying dimensions shouldn’t be taken so lightly,” Vision said.

“Viz,” Peter mused. “He’s cool.”

“Yes,” Stephen said shortly. “They seem to have the same personalities. Stark’s still an asshole, probably.”

“I mean, it’s Mr. Stark,” Peter said.

“I am not an asshole,” Tony said, annoyed. The two didn’t look like they believed it.

“Dr. Strange, they’re the same, right?”

“Sort of. Asshole part still there. Though it also appears he doesn’t have as much guilt.” Stephen answered.

“That’s good, then.”

“Hey,” Tony said. 

“Sorry,” Peter apologized. “Doc, what should I do for now?”

“I’d suggest you make sure Morales doesn’t die and you enjoy your vacation here. Maybe learn some new things,” Stephen explained. 

“You sound like a dad.”

“I don’t want to be the dad of you,” Stephen said. “I won’t take another place like that.”

“Awe, you do have a heart.”

“Whatever,” Strange said. “Keep Morales safe and don’t harm anyone. More heroes means more villains. Try not to get into trouble.”

“You know that I never try to find trouble.”

“Ah, yes, the trouble finds you, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then run from it,” Strange said before disappearing again. The heroes just stared.

Miles spoke first, “You’re a Wizard, Harry!”

“So Harry Potter does exist here!” Peter said. “What house are you in?”

“I like to think I’m a-”

“Nope!” Tony said. “No nerdy talk.”

“Says a nerd,” Peter said.

“I have PhDs, I have a right.”

“Yeah, yeah. Futurist, philanthropist, move on.”

“Were you this rude to the other me?” Tony asked.

“Nope.”

“Rude,” Tony scoffed. “Capsicle, what do we do with children?”

“16.”

“17,” Miles added.

“Children,” Tony confirmed. “Stevie, honey, what do you think?”

“Board games, right?” Steve said.

“Spongebob,” Clint said.

“iCarly!” Wanda said.

“Okay, iCarly I wouldn’t mind,” Peter admitted. “But no. Miles, what do you normally do?”

“I’m normally doing homework,” Miles said. “What do you normally do?”

“Patrol.”

“See, some of us have to go to school.”

“I’m in school,” Peter stated. “Midtown.”

“That STEM school?” Miles questioned. “You’re one of those smart people?”

“... It’s just high school.”

“You are impossible,” Miles said. “Absolutely ridiculous.”

“Ridiculoso.”

“10 points to Hufflepuff.”

“How did you know?”

“It’s obvious.”

“... Rude but true. I get it.”

“Are you done yet?” Tony asked. “Why are you even here, again? If you’re his bodyguard, why come here?”

“I wanted to see who was alive,” Peter stated. That made the room tense and worried. 

“So we’re not all alive in your universe,” Tony realized. “Who’s gone?”

“It’s sort of complicated,” Peter said as they sat down in the living room. “I think I’d have to explain the accords and Ross, plus the Wakanda thing.”

“Wakanda?” Bucky questioned.

“Okay, then,” Peter nodded. “No Wakanda, got that.”

“It sounds like a dance move,” Clint said.

“I guess I should just sum it up as the Avengers broke up,” Peter said. The room turned dark. “The Accords, plus personal feelings divided the Avengers. They had a ‘civil war.’”

“We had a war?” Scott asked.

“It brought you and me into the fold,” Peter said. “Mr. Stark found me in Queens and flew me out to be on his side.”

“How old were you?” Tony asked, wanting to analyze his other self.

“14,” Peter admitted. Tony looked horrified along with the others. “Don’t worry, I was already vigilante-ing.”

“You’re a kid.”

“Yeah.” Peter agreed. “So the war happened, and it sent the Avengers everywhere. The Rogue Avengers went on the run, while a few still operated at the compound. A few months pass, and Mr. Stark sells the tower. Vulture happens. A year of semi-normalness, then Thanos.”

“Did we kill one another?” Pietro asked.

“You’re the twin, right?” Peter asked. That did not make the team feel better. “You died a few years ago. Ultron, I think.” He paused. “But no, no one killed one another. The only one seriously injured was Mr. Rhodes.”

“Me?” Rhodey questioned. 

“...yeah.”

“What happened?”

“Uhm, lets just say you fell from the sky and now have braces on your legs,” Peter said. “No need for details.”

“So we’re all alive, then what?” Natasha asked.

“A spaceship lands in New York,” Peter stated. “And then we went to space, well, I did with Doc and Mr. Strange. The rest of you all joined up to fight in Wakanda and protect Vision.”

“Why would we need to protect Vision?” Wanda asked.

“The Mind Stone,” Peter answered. “The yellow orb that’s in his head.”

“Why did this alien want it?” Vision asked.

“To destroy the universe,” Peter answered. “I guess, uh, I should explain it a little simpler.” He paused before saying, “there are stones. Stones are powerful. When all collected in gauntlet, you rule the world, basically. Thanos, the guy we all were fighting, got all of the stones eventually. He snapped his fingers and half of the universe’s life turned to dust.”

“So you’re a survivor it the dusting?” Sam questioned.

“No,” Peter answered. “I got dusted along with half of you guys.”

“Then what happened?” Tony asked.

“5 years passed,” Peter stated. “5 years passed to those who survived. They tried to move on. Mr. Stark settled down and had a kid with Pepper.”

“Pepper?” Steve questioned. “Did I get dusted?”

“What?”

“Me and Steve are together,” Tony explained.

“Stony’s cannon here?” Peter sounded excited. “It’s Pepperony in my universe.”

“Okay, so other me was with Pep and I had a family.” Tony said. “Then what?”

“Everyone joined up again. Mr. Barton was saved by Miss. Romanoff, kind of.”

“Who’s dead in your universe?” Tony asked.

“... Mr. Stark died. Miss. Romanoff died. Vision died. Mr. Rogers went back in time and lived his life with Miss. Carter. Mr. Maximoff was already dead.”

“Who was your mentor?” Miles asked.

Peter stilled, “Mr. Stark was. Internship and all.”

“How did your Tony die?” Hope asked.

“He wielded the gauntlet to kill off the army,” Peter said. “It killed him. We thought we all survived… Dr. Strange said it was the only future where we won.”

“And how long ago was this?”

“We had his funeral last week,” Peter stated.

“Then why are you here so quickly?” Miles asked.

“I was too mopey,” Peter admitted. “Doc thought I needed a little break from this, plus I’m on good terms with Cloakie and Wong, so he likes me more than the others.”

“It’s been a week and you’re already trying to protect people again?”

“Evil doesn’t stop because we’re sad,” Peter stated. “It thrives at those moments.”

“Anything else?” Natasha asked.

“I just want to know,” Peter said. “Wanda and Vision are still a thing, right?”

“Yup.” Both parts of the couple said.

“And Mr. Barton still owns a farm with his secret family?”

“Yep,” Clint confirmed.

“Mr. Lang still has Cassie?”

“Yep,” Scott confirmed.

“What about Mr. Barnes and Mr. Wilson?” Peter turned to Sam and Bucky.

“We’re a thing,” Sam stated simply.

“I was shipping StarBucks,” Peter murmured. “Are the other hero teams good?”

“FF and X-Men are alright,” Tony said.

“Okay,” Peter nodded. “SHIELD’s a thing still, apparently. That’s sort of cool.” Then he paused. “Where’s Thor?”

“Who?” Tony asked. Peter paled, Tony laughed. “Kidding. He’s in Asgard as of now.”

“And Dr. Banner looks normal,” Peter smiled.

“Normal?” Bruce sounded worried.

“Things happen,” Peter shrugged.

“...”

“Oooo-kay,” Tony said. “Subject change, what do you plan to do while you’re here?”

“I mean, we can leave,” Peter said. “You don’t know us and all.”

“Fellow spiders protect one another,” Natasha stated simply. No one argued with her.

“Then we should patrol,” Peter said. “Miles, do you have a route?”

“A route?” Miles questioned back. Even the Avengers seemed interested. They only dealt with villains if they were called on, or it attacked their towers.

“You know,” Peter said, “where the most crime is, kind of like Hell’s Kitchen area, then you just listen to see where the rest of the crime happens.”

“So you have routes,” Miles said. “You’re like a normal vigilante.”

“Vigilantes aren’t common in my universe, is it common here?”

“Yeah,” Miles said is if it was obvious. “Super hero-ing is like a profession now. And if you’re good, you one day join a team.”

“Do you get paid?” Peter asked.

“You don’t?”

“... No. No we don’t. Mr. Stark was like the Sugar Daddy.”

“... A Sugar Daddy?”

“He gave money out, a place to sleep, and rooms with food available, along with labs and training areas. For free. The only question was what he got from it.”

“That’s an… interesting relationship,” Scott said.

“So Stark, here, doesn’t let you live here for free?” Peter asked the heroes. When no one answered, Peter just looked smug. “You’re all Sugar Babies. Except for Cap, he’s   
married to him.”

“...” Cap looked like he was going to say something, but realized it was true.

“Hear that,” Tony sounded very smug and arrogant, “I deserve some favors.”

“Steve does it for us,” Natasha stated, making the room laugh.

“Wait,” Peter looked up, “do both Hawkeyes like the vents?”

“It’s a birdbrain thing,” Natasha shrugged. 

“They’re fun,” Clint said.

They talked for a while before Miles said, “I need to get home. My mom will freak.”

“Uhm, how about a pretend sleepover?” Peter said. “That’s a thing, right?”

“I don’t have random sleepovers.”

“Well, you should,” Peter shrugged. “Works like a charm. Especially since our healing factor will recover in like half a day if we get shot.”

“...” Tony looked to the Avengers, they looked to the two teens. Tony asked, “You’ve been shot?”

“I mean, things happen,” Peter shrugged. 

“We have super healing?” Miles asked instead.

Peter turned to him in disbelief. “Have you not even figured out your powers?”

“Hey, all I know is that I’m always hungry and that my senses are like, batta boom batta bang loud.”

“Dialed up to 11, yeah,” Peter nodded. “Super strength, super speed, super healing, super metabolism, super senses, flexibility, probably because spiders don’t have bones, and   
like, we don’t like the cold.”

“The cold?” Tony snorted with Scott and Clint.

“We can’t regulate our body temperatures as well as we used to,” Peter answered. “Spiders usually hibernate or something.”

“Wait, does that mean we do well in the heat?” Miles asked.

“It’s just more normal for us, I guess,” Peter said. “And you’re hungry because our metabolism is like Cap’s.”

“He eats a lot!” Bucky said with a laugh.

“So food bill goes up,” Peter explained. “I think it’s around 20k we need to consume to keep up completely.”

“20 thousand!? That’s a lot.”

“Miles,” Peter turned to the other, “your body is doing things that shouldn’t be happening. Swinging around is a lot of movement.”

“But you made it look so easy,” Miles pouted.

“I mean, I’ve woken up in dumpsters before.”

“Is that true?” Clint asked with a huge grin.

“It isn’t pleasant being woken up by people who think you’re dead,” Peter shuttered.

“Just what are you?” Miles cackled.

“Human?” Peter said. “Just a little mutation.”

“Back to my house,” Miles said. “I need to go home before something happens and my mom worries.”

“Just tell her the truth,” Peter shrugged. 

“How did your Aunt take it?” Miles said.

“Oh, I hid it from her for a year,” Peter said. “When she found out she punched Mr. Stark.”

“She punched a person with my face?” Tony gasped. “How could she?”

“She kind of maybe sort of hates the Stark of my world,” Peter said. “Long story.”

“Isn’t your identity known to the world if you’re an Avenger?” Miles asked, remembering earlier conversations.

“No. Special circumstances, apparently.”

“So being a minor?”

“Pretty much.”   
The child adults laughed.

“Come one, let’s go visit my mom, then,” Miles said.

“No, no, no,” Peter shook his head. “You need to do it yourself. I don’t want to get punched.”

“Why would she punch you?” Miles asked. He then thought about it, and nodded. “Then you can use my phone to research this universe. How could you not know about Human   
Torch?”

“That doesn’t sound safe,” Peter retorted as they slipped their masks on. 

Tony pressed a button, and a window went down. Peter thanked the team, “Thanks Avengie’s. Be back later. You’re all cool!” then he jumped out, which made everyone hold their breath. They then saw the red and blue suit swing to the next building. 

Miles looked to them, “You’re all super awesome. Thanks for letting us in and not killing us, I guess. See ya!” and jumped too. The Avengers heard a little bumping noise, but saw that their Spiderman was following the red suited one, just a little wonkier.

Tony turned to Bruce with a huge grin, “The Multi-Verse is real. You owe me 50 bucks.”

“You’re a billionaire,” Bruce complained as he got out his wallet.

“And you’re the Hulk.”

*

Peter decided to patrol while Miles talked to his family. He did what he thought felt right. He went on his normal Thursday route, scouting out the area. He was an hour into normal patrol routes when he found a beaten up camera in the garbage. He gasped, “Oh, honey, you okay? Such good parts shouldn’t be thrown away.” He cleared it off, lifting his mask to blow on it. The dust and dirt blew off revealing a nice camera. He slid down his mask, thumbling with the camera while he dangled off the edge.

It turned on and he gasped again. He pressed the buttons, and found that there were only 3 previous pictures. All of one place, the skyline. He looked at them, about to try taking a photo when he felt a presence beside him. He turned to see a red and black mask. He yelped.

“Spidey!” the other said. “What is you doin’ here? You don’t exist in this world.”

“...” Peter was startled. “I’m protecting someone here.”

“Congrats!” the other sung. “Petey-pie, how are you recovering? Tin Man is dead, Daddio gone-io.”

“Uhm, trying to, I guess.” Peter then asked, “Who are you?”

“That’s right! You don’t know me! I’m Deadpool. Merc with a Mouth. Beauty of the year. Evil Spiderman, sort of. Can’t die.”

“So the whole ‘I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me’ thing?”

“Sure,” Deadpool chirped. He looked down to what was in Peter’s hands. “Are you living out a Toby McGuire plot case?! Take a photo of me, Baby Boy!” The merc ran over on the roof and started posing. Peter just nodded numbly and took photos. 5 minutes later Deadpool was on the ground in a suggestive position. He said in a low voice, “Come join me.”

Peter blushed under the mask, “No way, Pool.”

“You’re no fun,” Deadpool pouted, but got up. He waved before he jumped off, “See you later Petey!”

Peter sighed, continuing on patrol. “Karen,” he asked, “any crime around?”

“There seems to be a villain a block away. Turn right,” Karen said. Peter did as told, finding a large Moth harming the street.

He started webbing at it, frowning when he saw a teen run up and just scorch the other. The fire person then cooled down, calling the cops. Peter decided to take pictures. He dangled his feet, looking at the pictures he took when fire boy decided to use his flames to push upwards and sit next to him. Peter looked to him, “What?”

“Are you a new guy? You seemed to know what you were doing,” fireboy said.

“Old guy, new here,” Peter stated. “You?”

“Oh,” fireboy seemed taken back by that question. “Over a year. Human Torch,” he reached out his hand.

“Seriously? That’s your name?” Peter blurbed, “Sorry.”

“What about you?” Human Torch asked.

“Old Spider-man,” Peter said, shaking the hand. “New Spidey’s taking over.”

“Does that mean you’re an old guy?” Human Torch asked, wrinkling his nose.

“I’m actually younger than him,” Peter shrugged. “I’m leaving, but he wanted to be Spider-man of New York.”

“Then how old are you?”

“Never ask someone their age if you don’t give your own,” Peter said.

The other chuckled, “You really don’t know me.”

“Let me guess, apart of a hero team and your identity is out there?”

“Fantastic Four,” Human Torch admitted. “Johnny Storm at your service.”

“Peter Parker,” Spiderman said.

“Petey Parker,” Johnny grinned, “Nice to meet you.”

“So,” Peter said, “what do you do?”

“Patrol around and date,” Johnny shrugged. 

“A player, seriously? Bad role model, dude.”

“It’s not my fault I am devilishly handsome and sought after.”

“You’re handsome? Really?? I’m shook.”

“... Rude.”

“What? You want everyone to be after you or something?”

“A little bit, probably, yeah.”

“Why?”

“I’m looking for the one, obviously,” Johnny said. “Good curves, good personality, able to put up with me, all that.”

“Good luck, I guess,” Peter said. “Women are scary.”

“Reason I go for both.”

“Hmm, surprising as the only people looking at us are fangirls,” Peter pointed to below, to the ground, in which a mod of girls were chanting Johnny Storm. Peter then said, “My cue to leave. See ya, fireboy.”

“It’s Johnny to you!” Human Torch yelled as the Old Spiderman thwiped away.

“Johnny!!!!” A girl from below screamed. “You’re hot! I love you!!!” 

Johnny sighed.

*

30 minutes later Peter did a loop back to Miles. Said spiderling was drinking a smoothie, “Sup, Peter?”

“Nothing much. You?” Peter asked, sitting next to the fellow spider.

“My mom accepted it,” Miles seemed very giddy. “But is giving me a curfew to follow along with demanding me to keep my good grades.”

“At first my aunt was scared for me,” Peter said. “She would always tell me to run away if I ever saw anything bad, especially when Spiderman was on the news report. It was rocky, but then we got through it.”

“So the curfew will go away?”

“Nope,” Peter shattered his dreams. “It might extend an hour on weekends, but the curfew is how they worry less. And the grades are just so that if you end up not being a hero, you still have something left over. And I suggest packing up on bandages.”

“I can heal,” Miles said.

“We still lose blood,” Peter argued. “The bandages help keep the blood where it’s supposed to be. Plus it’d be gross if we just bled out on our beds. The stains, man.”

“I guess that’s a fair point,” Miles conceded, dropping his empty cup and landing it on a street trash can down below. He then turned to Peter with excitement, “You ready to train me?”

“Only because I am supposed to protect you,” Peter nodded, standing up on the ledge. “What do you want to learn?”

“Landings,” Miles said. He stood up, stretching out his fingers.

*

“Hey kids,” Tony greeted when they landed on the glass, knocking on it. Tony let the window down, the spiderlings entering. They both slid off their masks. Tony had a cup of coffee in his hand, only Captain America, Winter Soldier, and Falcon. Miles and Peter sat down at the small kitchen bar where Tony was sitting at. “I see you both look tired. What were you guys doing till 11?”

“Training!” Miles said happily. “Did you know I can catch a bus with my hands? Bare hands!”

“But he sucks at control,” Peter said.

“That’s why you’re going to train me tomorrow,” Miles smiled cheekily.

“How is it you’re older than me?”

“Off to sleep, kiddies,” Tony said, pointing to the elevator. “Guest rooms on the second floor. Pick up any messes you make.

**

The next day, it was past lunch when Miles and Peter were swinging around. That’s when a blob fell from a portal in the sky. Peter made a gesture, and suddenly they were fighting said creature. The Human Torch came along, burned it, making it scream. Peter rolled his eyes as Johnny posed for photographs and selfies with fans. 

They went back to the Avengers Tower to see Doctor Stephen Strange sharing a cup of tea with Pepper Potts. Peter and Miles changed into normal clothes before coming back up. Peter sat down next to Stephen, Miles sat down next to Peter. “So,” Peter said, “problem solved?”

“Yep,” Stephen confirmed. “Though now tears are all across the universes and dimensions. Anyone can go to anywhere if they have the right things going for them.”

“Great,” Peter muttered. “Wait, that means we’re going back to our universe, then, right?”

“Correct,” Strange replied. “Here’s this,” he slid over a phone. Peter looked at it, but pocketed it into his suit. “Now, we must leave. If you ever feel like a threat is too large, or are against an alien named Thanos, we will come to help.”

“Of course,” Pepper smiled. “Parker, thank you for making the hero idiots actually start thinking about things other than just saving the world.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“They’re living life, bonding at Coney Island as a family right now,” Pepper answered. “Morales, they said you can ask for help if you think you’re ever over your head.”

“Awesome,” Miles said.

“It is time we go,” Stephen announced after he finished his tea. “Shall we?” He turned to Peter who nodded, then shook his head.

“I think I'm going to stay and learn here for a little while.”

Strange gave a nod, then went back through the portal. 

Peter turned to Miles and Pepper, “So, what else is cool here?”

Miles grinned. Pepper tossed over a card, “This has a lot on it. Use it wisely.”

“Pepper, did you want to come with us?” Peter asked.

“Sorry, but I’m busy,” Pepper patted his shoulder. “See you later, Pete.” She passed through them. Miles and Peter watched from the window as she got into a car with Happy.

Peter turned to Miles, “So, we just got trusted by the Pepper Potts,” Peter announced in glee. “What do we do next?”

“We’re going to go on a Tour, obviously,” Miles said. “I’ll text my parents and tell them I’m showing a new friend around.” Miles took out his phone and smiled as he got replies.  
Peter looked to the object Strange gave him earlier. It was his phone. He opened it up, surprised it worked. He sent a text to Ned.

[Do you get this?]

A few moments later, Ned replied.

{Why aren’t you at school?}

[In another universe. Multi-Verse is real. I’m training under other heroes.]

{prove it....}

Peter took a quick photo of Miles smiling at his phone and sent it.

[This kid has spider powers in this universe. I don’t exist in this one either.]

{DUUUUUUUUDE! That is sooooo coooool! Not fair!}

[I wonder if you exist here.]

{I better. I am an amazing being.}

[That you are.]

Peter slid his phone away, both teens going down the elevator.

Miles guided Peter down the street. The guards outside looked surprised to see two teenagers walking out of the building. The spiderlings made their way down the sidewalk, coming to a stop with a large tour bus.

“A tour of New York, I’m guessing,” Peter said.

“Yup,” Miles answered. They got their tickets and boarded.

Peter saw the sights just like when he was a kid on his earth, but they also came to stops at the Fantastic Four Tower, Stark Tower, Avengers Tower, and others. He even saw an Oscorp building. 

At the end of the tour, they stopped at a gift shop. Miles picked out which shirt for Peter to wear. Peter sighed when Miles pulled him into a dressing room to wear a classic ‘I survived New York’ shirt, plus pins of iconic places in New York, some being heroes, and they left to the streets.

Miles pointed out the Statue of Liberty on the island, and Peter shook his head. It seemed to be the same as before. So instead, Miles showed him around to the best places to eat.

They got snow cones in a park, and continued on their way.

They were passing through a darker part of the city when Miles pointed out a person in red sitting on top of a building. It was 8 P.M. already, so vigilantes and heroes were out and about. Miles went on to explain, “It’s one of the vigilantes. People say he’s a real devil. His title is DareDevil, and he’s freaky and cool.”

“They think he’s a devil spawn?” Peter questioned.

“He’s strong and beats people up if they do crime,” Miles stated. “The criminals go to the police afterwards, willingly.”

“You mean after fearing for their life?”

“Yeah…” Miles answered hesitantly. “He’s a cool person, I think, but he has his own way of dealing with people.”

“Are there any other vigilantes?” Peter asked as they passed below the building Daredevil was on.

“There’s a couple other people, but two of them are already sort of known. Luke Cage is the protector of Harlem, I think. And Jessica Jones is a badass. They even say those two have worked together. I want that to be true. Add on this new guy, no one knows his name yet, but his punches are hard. Rumor is he has a person close to him that knows the sword well too.”

They went down an alley a few minutes later to see a large man hustling a teenager. Peter narrows his eyes. Miles does too, but was too late to the attack. Peter did a flip and punched the man. Miles gave an “ouch” to the man as he landed on the ground.

The teen looked to Peter and said, “What the hell are you?”

“Oh, um, Peter,” he took out his hand. The teen looked at it cautiously before giving it a quick shake. “So, do you want to report this or?”

“Nah, I’m good,” the teen shook his head. “I’ll go now.”

“What’s your name?” Peter asked as the teen started to retreat down the alley.

“Frank,” the teen said before turning down the road.

Miles sighed, looking at the man on the ground. “A little rough, weren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Peter admitted. He bent down to make sure everything was okay with the guy. “I don’t have my webs, so I just, you know, punchy punch.”

“Yeah,” Miles gave a short laugh. 

“Anyways,” Peter stood up, moving the man’s body to sit against the wall. “I say we go back to New York. Hell’s Kitchen is scary.”

“But they have the best pizza place,” Miles whined.

“The best?”

“The best,” Miles confirmed.

“I guess we can stay a little longer,” Peter smirked. “Lead the way, youngin’.”

“I am older than you!”

*

On their way back to the Avenger’s tower, both of their Spidey-Senses act up. Peter looks around while Miles massages his head. They run down a couple streets to find a large group of people pointing guns at one another. Peter looked around to see four people drop down from out of nowhere. Only one wore a mask. It was Daredevil.

They were quickly beaten by the four that came out of nowhere. Some getting tied up with nearby string or rods before the four turned to one another, communicating about “another gang” or “I think it was Jerad again.”

The two spiders stood there, listening in until the red masked one pointed them out. Peter chuckled while Miles crept out slowly. They stood there in their civilian clothes. The red masked one sighed before saying, “How much of a threat are they?”

“They’re not,” the only woman present said flatly. “Two teens. One looks like a twink, the other looks like a kid you’d find calling their dad for help.”

“... So?”

“They’re not threats,” a curly haired one said.

“They were talking about heroes earlier,” the red one announced. “Knew two of our names. And that one of us has an associate with swords close to them a lot.”

“It’s called being a fan.”

“They look puny,” the buffest man there said. His muscles looked very tough and threatening. “High schoolers.”

“Hey,” Miles voiced, getting an unimpressed look from the others.

“Miles!” Peter shushed.

“What? I’m not puny.”

“You look puny.”

“I have super strength!” Miles whined.

“Yeah, but thin arms and thin legs. We look puny.”

“Super strength?” The red one asked cautiously. “Mutants?”

“Just mutations,” Miles said quickly. “No ill will to you. We heard the commotion.”

“We were eating pizza,” Peter supplied. “Did you know that there’s this place on-”

“Pete, shut it,” Miles said.

“Youngin’, I’m afraid you cannot say that to me,” Peter said, a laugh on his tone.

“I am older than you,” Miles reminded. “So let me be the one to get us out of this situation.”

“This isn’t really a dangerous situation,” Peter said. “They’re what? Vigilantes, right? They just stopped a gang war thing. We’re normal high schoolers.”

“You are not normal!” Miles said.

“I am too.”

“You are from another u-”

“Shhh.”

“Excuse me,” the woman of the group called out. “But, what are you guys rambling about? I’m bored and want a drink.”

“We, uh, well… I’m new in town so Miles was going to show me around. And we heard this commotion, so we’ll just, uh, skedaddle,” Peter said.

“Hold up,” buff man said. “Kids with powers shouldn’t be running around.”

“It’s all okay,” Miles said. “We talked to the Avengers.”

“The heroes?” curly haired said.

“Yeah.”

“Then why are you in Hell’s Kitchen?” red one asked.

“We were eating pizza,” Peter stated. “So we’ll leave now so we don’t make this super awkward.”

“Too late,” the woman said. “Kiddos, you’re going to explain why you’re acting so weird.”

“Wait,” Peter said. “I want to know something too.” he paused before saying, “What are your titles?”

“Iron First,” curly haired announced with pride.

“Power Man, but I go by Luke Cage,” buff man said.

“Jessica Jones,” the woman said.

“Daredevil,” the red one stated. “What do you two go by?”

“Peter,” squeaked.

“Miles,” he introduced himself.

“Title?” Daredevil said.

“Spider-man!” Miles said excitedly.

“And the other?”

“I’m just passing through,” Peter said. 

“He’s teaching me,” Miles said with awe. “Did you know that-”

“Miles!”

“Wat?? Now that I know it’s the cool group, I can be friendly. Clint told me a couple vigilantes were starting to form a team.”

“As in Hawkeye?” Jessica groaned. “Does everyone know we pair up?”

“Basically,” Iron Fist said.

“We’re not quiet about it,” Daredevil stated. 

“What’s your team name?” Peter asked.

“The Defenders,” Iron Fist said with pride.

“And it’s the four of you?”

“Like the Fantastic Four,” Miles murmured.

“That’s the group with the siblings, the Thing, and the scientist, right?” Peter asked.

“Yeah.”

“And the Defenders are made up of two known vigilantes and two unknown identities.”

“Yep.”

“I don’t understand this world.”

“Wait until you meet the X-men,” Miles teased.

“Nope. Never meeting them,” Peter declared. 

“Why don’t you know anything?” Daredevil asked. 

“Yeah, even people in other countries at least know the hero groups,” Iron Fist supported.

“I, uh, confidential,” Peter rushed out his words. “Miles, let’s head back.”

“Dude, you think we can out run them. Fuck no. They’re scary. Daredevil beats people up-” Miles was cut off by a lack of interest from Peter. “What?”

“You seriously know nothing!” Peter said. “This is why it’s a good thing I’m here.”

“What? Can we fly?”

“If we add little web things under our suits we can technically glide.”

“What the fu-”

“But no, we can’t fly.”

“Peter-”

“We can run.”

“How fast?” Miles asked curiously. 

Peter smirked, but was thrown off by Deadpool jumping in front of him, “Baby Boy!”

Peter stared, “Pool.”

“How the fuck do you know Deadpool?” Miles questioned.

“I met him a little while ago… Is that a bad thing?”

“He’s an anti-hero.”

“...???”

“People don’t like associating with him, basically.”

“That is true,” Deadpool agreed.

“Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, mad at that statement?” Peter asked.

“Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, in your universe.”

“Touche.”

“What the fuck?” Jessica asked. “DP, you hang out with them?”

“They’re good,” Deadpool confirmed. 

“If you say so.”

*

The next day consisted of training and shenanigans. It ended with Wanda, Natasha, Miles, Clint, Scott, and Peter comparing memes to see if they were different. It ended with a few things catching on in the universes that the other had no idea about.

When the group was watching a Hallmark movie, Peter suddenly got an idea. He took out a laptop, which was given to him to borrow for the meantime from Tony, and looked up his friends. Miles was sitting next to him, watching it go down.

Peter typed in Ned Leeds. He popped up on a couple of social media things such as Facebook and whatnot, so that meant he was alive and existed in this universe. Peter took out his special and improved phone Stephen gave him that linked with his other phone, and took a picture and sent it to Ned. 

Peter then typed in Michelle Jones. A lot of people turned out to be Michelle Jones. A lot. So he looked up her parents, then looked in this universe's Ned followers and still had nothing. He mumbled, "So MJ doesn't exist here either, huh."

"Who's MJ?" Miles asked, interested in it.

"She's my other best friend," Peter explained. "She's a Pepper in the making, basically. Except more independent and hates most people."

"Picture?" Miles asked.

Peter shrugged. What was the harm? He took out his phone and went to the gallery app. He found a couple of photos of them at a rally for feminism, and then the three of them in Avenger's pajamas look cool as heck. Another one was them at Coney Island, which was an awesome day if you asked him.

Peter showed Miles a picture of the three best friends eating at Delmar's. Miles gasped, "Zendaya??"

All heads turned to him. Peter frowned, "MJ. Who's Zendaya?"

"Duuuuude," Miles said. "The MJ in our universe is Zendaya."

"Again, who is Zendaya?" Peter asked. Natasha was smirking, Wanda as well.

"She's an incredible actor that is rich and nice and, like, perfect."

"She's an actor? MJ?"

"No, Zendaya," Miles corrected. He pulled out his own phone and pulled up Zendaya. 

"Wait," Peter said, "My MJ is your Zendaya, and apparently she's a rich actor?"

"Yes."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes!" Miles said exasperated. 

"Don't actors get stalkers??!!"

"She's fine."

"Wait," Peter said. "My best friend in my universe is a well-known actor in this universe, that apparently even the Avengers know about."

"Yes."

"I'm so proud."

"Whatever," Miles dissed him. "How are you friends with an alternate Zendaya?" Even Tony looked to be interested in this.

"We're in Midtown together," Peter shrugged. "The three of us, Ned, MJ, and I, we're like the oddballs. She's the captain of out Decathalon team, and she likes to draw people in crisis. Apparently, I'm always in crisis."

"Anything else?" Miles asked.

"Uhm, she's scary."

"Nice qualities, geez."

"That is a nice quality. No bullies."

"Whatever, dude."

Peter stared at Miles when he came to a realization, "Oh my god, Zendaya is your celebrity crush!"

"Shaddap!"

"This is gold."

"You're a little shit, you know that Parker?"

"Yes."

"...." Miles looked at Peter. Peter looked back. 

"What? I'm not gonna lie or anything."

"How is it a nerd is friends with Zendaya?" Miles muttered in agony.

"I'm not friends with Zendaya," Peter stated. "I'm friends with MJ. The girl who calls everyone a loser including me."

"Seriously?" Miles snorted.

"Literally everyone. Even teachers."

"I like this MJ."

"Dude, I'm not giving her your number," Peter stated. Miles squawked.

*

It was later discovered that Miles could turn invisible. That's a story for another day.


	4. Demon Boy

Peter walked into his house. He was in normal clothes, coming home from a day at Stark Institutes. Peter got a real internship assigned to him last year, his junior year of high school. Now that senior year was almost over, it was weird to think about his life. He lived with his boyfriend, Wade Wilson, and worked at SI. It was something that seemed to be imaginary. But it was his reality.

Aunt May needed to get better jobs, so she moved to a different part of New York, specifically in with her 2 year long boyfriend. Peter was sad at first, but then he was offered a spot at SI, not to mention a room at the compound if he ever needs it. But he didn't. He had his partner in crime, Wade.

He looked around to see that the house was empty. He put down his coat and slipped off his shoes at the entrance. He wanted the place to look clean. With their nightly and sometimes day time jobs, it's hard to keep a place clean. So, if it never gets messy in the first place, then there's nothing they need to do.

Peter walked into the kitchen. He took an apple from the table that had a bowl of fruit on it. Just like in the movies. Peter relaxed against the island in the kitchen, knowing that Wade would be home soon. He was about to move onto another apple when Wade strutted in with his mask and suit on, drops of blood falling off his suit as he walked across the tiled floor.

Peter would have wondered why they didn't have carpet or wooden floors, but when Wade or him came home in blood, he understood. For Wade, it could be his blood, maybe a victim's, but mostly just his. Peter's blood was always just his blood, he never came home in anything other than his blood. So, let's just say that blood stains are hard to get out of carpet.

Wade sat down at the stool across the small home bar they had. Peter smiled, amused by how his boyfriend didn't mind the blood. Wade just sat there, putting down his mask and reaching for a drink. He took one sip of the alcohol, and twirled around to grin hugely at Peter. "Petey-pie! Today I got a new job. They want me out tomorrow."

"And why are you bloody?" Peter asked, his eyes closed as he had his face directly pointed at Wade.

"I, uh, you know, Petey, it's just taco juice. Yeah, that's a reasonable excuse." Wade nodded a few times. 

"Real story, please." Peter opened his eyes to see Wade talking to himself.

"Fine~" Wade pouted. "It's nothing really, just some stupid villain that said they were going to take down Spidey."

"And you got hurt?"

"No, it's their blood." 

"Are they alive?"

"Tin Can showed up before I could kill him."

"And what did he do?"

"Send him to SHIELD."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get you clean up." Peter said, walking over to Deadpool. Wade stood up, sighing.

"I don't like it when you coddle me."

Would you rather I act age?" Peter gave a small smirk.

"God, I wish you were legal." Wade hummed. "No, I need to wait. Do you really think so?" Wade talked to his voices while Peter helped him get undressed. Peter's Spiderman suit was easy to take off and on, but Wade's wasn't. It was hard to take off and on. It would cling to everything, making it hard to take it off quickly. "Petey, you're a blessing."

"Yes, I know." Peter chuckled as he shoved Wade into the bathroom.

"I mean that! Really!" He heard Wade yell as he turned on the water.

"Just get cleaned up. Your clothes will be left out here."

"Thanks, Petey!" Wade hollored.

Peter went to Wade's dresser and pulled out a fresh change of clothes. He set them just outside of the bathroom door in a little stack. He then went to the supply closet next to the bathroom which held, well, supplies. He got out yellow rubber gloves, bleached, and a bucket of water, along with a couple sponges and towels.

By the time Wade was done with his shower, Peter was back in the kitchen. Wade sat down on the almost empty island, right next to Peter, and asked, "What'cha lookin' at honey?"

"Hmm?" Peter looked over to Wade. "Should we get chinese or thai?"

"Why not pancakes?"

"Because pancakes are what we have on weekends." Peter chuckled, getting out his phone. "So, A or B?"

"D." Wade answered.

"I thought I was the one who would take the D." Peter said chalantly as he dialed the chinese place. Wade looked at Peter. 

"Fuck, I really love you." Wade brought Peter into his embrace. He had his left hand wrapped around his waist, Peter fitting perfectly into him like a puzzle piece.

"Yeah, just one of everything." Peter nodded while he talked over the phone. "How much? Okay. When will it be ready? 6? Okay. Thank you. Bye-bye." Peter hung up, setting the phone down. He looked over to Wade, pecking his cheek quickly.

"You know," Wade began, "When you turn 18 it's going to be wild."

"I won't wear a dress." Peter deadpanned. 

"Right! That's my job." Wade said. "You into maids?"

"Wade, I rather just not do anything kinky for a while. Especially my if it's going to be my first time."

"Don't worry." Deadpool bobbed his head. "I have a schedule planned out"

"Shut up." Peter giggled as he slid off the island. "You coming with me or-"

"I'll come for you." Wade jumped off the island.

"Then come on." Peter laughed as they slid on shoes to leave.

"Hoodie?" Wade questioned.

"Only if you want to." Peter said softly. Wade slid on the hoodie, putting the hood up. Even though the places they go to know them and are friendly, Wade still didn't like when people looked at his scars.

They made it to the chinese place, picking up a few bags of food before going back to their home. Peter didn't like the stares that Wade received but knew that it was just normal at this point. People are always going to stare. And sadly, Wade knew that better than anyone.

They made it back home and chowed down. They watched Golden Girls, laughing and enjoying one another's company until 6:45 P.M. Then it was time for patrol. Peter suited up, Deadpool power washing his suit quickly before getting a blow dryer out to finish it off. Peter laughed as Wade got back into the suit after a few moments of trial and error.

They went out on the town. They did an average patrol. Tony called around the end, making sure that Peter got home in time enough before school. But other than that it was an easy patrol.

-

Peter went to school. It was the end of Senior year. The last tests were only 2 weeks out. Peter was buzzing with excitement. Soon he would be able to spend his days working at SI or the compound, and nights out saving people. He literally was vibrating. He might have drunk an energy drink that morning.

Upon seeing his best friend buzzing, Ned sighed. He looked towards MJ, both nodding. MJ took out a bottle of pills, passing a yellow coated one to Ned, who handed it to Peter along with a bottle of water.

"What?" Peter questioned.

"Dude, you are actually vibrating your leg." Ned said. Peter looked down, surprise laced in his eyes. 

"Okay." Peter took the pill, then looked back to his friends. "So, when are we studying?"

"3-4 all next week." MJ said. "Tonight until 5." She added.

"But it's Friday~" Peter pouted.

"It's not like you need to go tinker in the labs."

"But it's always fun to make the other workers freak out."

"Wade is rubbing off on you too much." Ned commented. "What happened to innocent Pete?"

"I'm still innocent, Ned." Peter said. "Just now I like to prank and cause chaos."

"It's a wonder Stark allows you into his labs." MJ mused.

"More importantly," Ned caught their attention. "We're supposed to go on an awesome field trip on the last day of school. It's supposed to big something like a Senior Goodbye."

"All I know is that it's not Oscorp." Harry sat down, Gwen following after.

"It better not be." Peter muttered, getting chuckles from the rest of them.

"It wasn't that bad." Gwen said. "You met a lot of new people from it, anyway."

"Yay." Peter said sarcastically before grinning. "I would hope that you would all love me anyways."

"Bros for life, dude." Ned said.

"You wouldn't be as interesting to observe otherwise." Michelle said.

"Oh, thanks." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry," Harry looked smug, "I would have tagged you on a post to make you famous."

"Please don't." Peter said immediately. "Mr. Stark keeps threatening me with that."

"All the blackmail photos he must have." MJ said. "And the Baby Monitor on the suit."

"Just think of the things he's said." Gwen mused. "'Bye, Mr. Criminal!'" She impersonated.

"Okay, rude." Peter said, making the group laugh.

"When are we studying?" Harry asked.

"Until 5 today." MJ said. "Then 3-4 next week."

"Are you all coming to my party at the end of the year?" Harry asked. "Dad said he's fine with it. So we'll have the works."

"What day?" Peter questioned.

"The night school ends, Pete." Harry said as if it was an obvious answer, which it sort of was.

"After the field trip." He elaborated. Peter furrowed his brows. "You're coming."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You don't get a choice, Pete." Harry said. "All friends are required. Plus Dad likes you. He'll probably see the mess, look at you passed out on the floor, then leave."

"Meaning he's the one who knocked me out." Peter said, getting a light chuckle. 

"No. He goes soft on you." Harry smiled. "Probably because you have that innocent but smart persona about you."

"Awe, thanks."

"Anytime."  
-

The following weeks passed quickly. Peter felt good about his tests. He was able to move through them quickly without really getting stuck, so that was either good or bad. Today was the last day. A Senior only field trip to an unknown location. While on the bus, Peter was texting.

From Peter [Can't be at the lab tonight.]

From Tony {Why not?}

From Peter [Party with friends.]

From Tony {So now your friends are more important than making my interns and workers freak out about 'demon boy'?}

From Peter [Exactly.]

From Tony {Fine. I'll let Hap know.}

From Peter [I already cleared it with him.]  
From Tony {Why are you texting during class?}

From Peter [On a Field Trip to the unknown.]

From Tony {Just to let you know... we're all here.}

"What?" Peter mumbled. What was that supposed to mean? He signed it off as weirdo Tony moments, pulling up Wade's messages.

From Wade {Petey}

From Wade {Sweet-tums}

From Wade {Got called in for a mission. Won't be home for 3 days.}

From Wade {Love you.}

Peter sighed, shifting his attention to the road. It seemed familiar. Probably because he patrols everywhere. "Dude." It was Ned. "Why you down?"

"Wade left for a mission. Won't be home for a couple of days."

"Dude, that means we can see your house without being scared shitless." Ned said, telling the others the information right away.

"After party at your place?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Oh my god." Peter exhaled. "No party. Just movies."

"Deal."

"Yay!" Gwen smiled. "You'll have popcorn, right?"

"Might have to order some things." Peter said. "What drinks do you like?"

"Booze." Harry said immediately.

"Already have that." Peter shrugged. The others questioned that, but decided not to bring it up on a school bus.

"Then kool aid." Michelle said. "Red and blue."

"Alright, weirdo." Peter looked at Michelle. "Looks like it's gonna be a child-like party. Movie boxed candy, anyone?"

"Milkduds!" Gwen said.

"Junior Mints." Ned added.

"Gummy worms." Harry said.

"Those are bagged, Har." Peter rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Then Mike and Ikes."

"What 'bout you?" Peter asked MJ.

"All of the above." She said seriously. "I'm staying all the days he's gone. And then some."

"Free food?"

"Yep." She confirmed.

"I'll join in too." Gwen said. "We all should."

"My dad would be so happy." Harry added.

"Dude, you can't get out of this." Ned said.

"I hate you all." Peter chuckled as the bus finally came to a stop. Peter and the other kids rushed off, excited to see what was there. When Peter saw the familiar symbol he remembered Tony's text. "Fuck." The others smirked.

"Hello, My name is Caitlyn." A woman with a SI badge clear around her neck said. "The passes," She jingled the plastic passes in her hand, "will give you access to the floors field trips are allowed on. "Everyone gets one." She went down the line, passing them out. "They will expire at 2:45 P.M. today. Do not try to get back in with them, otherwise, security will be sent to send you off." She came to Peter, shaking as she handed the pass to him. She muttered, "Why is the Demon Boy here?"

"Demon Boy?" Gwen questioned quietly, getting confused looks from the group.

"Anyway, please board the elevator." Caitlyn instructed.

After a couple of hours of looking at low-level labs and Peter was enjoying himself. No sign of heroes, all was good. They went for lunch at the communal cafeteria. Lunch was thankfully included since Stark was rich, so the school was happy.

But that's when it all started going down. Natasha Romanoff showed up. "Hey." She greeted, sitting with a small group of friends.

"Hi." Peter frowned. "Why are you here?"

"Straight to the point." Natasha gave a small nod. "I'm here to annoy you."

"Why?"

"Because I can." She replied. "So, you're his friends." She turned to the rest of the table. "I know Michelle carries pills, Ned carries earbuds, Harry carries money, and Gwen carries smarts." She paused. "Thank you for taking care of Pete."

Most were shocked by getting thanked by the Black Widow, but Michelle was able to say, "Who's best at Mario Kart?"

"Between the adults it's Clint and Scott." She replied. "But when Peter plays seriously, on the ceiling, he wins."

"On the ceiling, dude." Ned looked towards Peter. "That's awesome."

"Where are the others?" Peter asked, dipping into his fries.

"Most of them are trying to look cool in the training area." Natasha revealed. "You know, the one they never use."

"Of course they are." Peter stuffed more fries in his mouth. "So, why are you staying down here?"

"Deciding whether or not to try the green jello."

"I say no." Peter replied. 

"Why?"

"Red jello is where it's at."

"Hmm."

"Pudding's better." Ned said.

"I have to agree." Gwen said.

"Why not eat both?" Michelle asked, getting a nod from Natasha before she got up.

Natasha returned with a cup of both, along with a plastic spoon. She finished them both silently as she stared at the group. She then got up and threw it all away. She sat back down, but now most of the other students had noticed the Avenger.

"So, when did you return?" Peter asked, trying to ignore the stares from other tables.

"Last night." Black Widow said. "In fact, Shuri and T'Challa returned with us."

"Shuri?" Peter turned slightly pale. "Where is she?"

"Probably trying to become the demon girl. She didn't do as much her last visit, but she's trying to tie it up." Natasha showed a small smirk.

"What's demon girl and boy?" Harry asked. "Our tour guide said something about a demon boy too."

"There's an intern here who causes chaos everywhere he goes." Natasha said. "Though he's very smart and has come up with many things, he loves to pull pranks." A fond smile appeared for a brief moment. "Shuri wants to become demon girl, the rival of demon boy."

"Who's demon boy?" Ned asked.

"I'll give you one hint." Natasha said. "Demon girl calls him 'White boy.'"

"So almost anyone here." Michelle said.

"Well, not down here. He's usually up in the higher floors. He's only on the lower levels to raid supplies to crete things with."

Then lunch break ended. Caitlyn had them board the elevator once more, Natasha disappeared.

"Our next stop is the training area." Caitlyn announced. "As of now the Avengers are training. FRIDAY says we are allowed in." They all stepped off, coming to the large gym and platform. There, they saw Captain America, Winter Soldier, T'Challa, and Black Widow have a sparring session against one another. To their right Iron Man and War Machine were testing out their weapons, and then the rest were playing around, Wanda helping float Thor in the sky with Loki watching, unamused, from the ground. Clint was clapping as Scott was shrinking, running around in a small cardboard maze.

"Hey." Captain America said. "From MidTown, right?"

"That is correct." FRIDAY answered, causing many of the students to look around.

"That is FRIDAY, and AI in the building." Caitlyn said, calming the class.

"Does anyone want to try to fight me?" Captain America asked. The whole class didn't raise their hands. "Well, that doesn't hurt at all."

"They rather not break anything today, Capsicle." Tony said. "How about whoever can pass Sammie in running and say 'left' gets to talk to an Avenger of their choice." Michelle raised her hand. "Perfect! Michelle, over here." Tony grinned placing her to the left of the Falcon.

"3-2-1-Go!" Friday counted off.

Sam went slow, knowing he could just pass the teenager at the end when he still had energy. They weren't even 10 feet in when Michelle passed him, shouted, "Left!" and then stopped. Sam looked at her weirdly, also stopping.

"Good job." Tony said.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"He said pass, not win." Michelle said. "Now can I speak to one of the women?"

"I'll go!" Wanda said.

"Why not me?" Clint said. "I'm not that bad, right?"

"She would probably like to speak to Pep rather than Tony." Natasha said. "Female empowerment."

"That didn't answer my question."

"You know the answer already." Black Widow said simply, walking over to Gwen. "Who do you think is the most powerful?"

"Probably Thor." Gwen answered. "He's a god and all that."

"I am proud to get that from a man of Stacy." Thor said.

"What about me!" Scott said. "I can turn into a giant!"

"That's like me. I Hulk out." Bruce said.

"But you weren't there to see it." Scott said. "I was a literal giant at the airport. I was so excited when I didn't rip in half."

"As in the Civil War?" Cindy questioned. She was confused, as were many students.

"Civil What?"

"That's what they called the fight at the airport." Peter said, getting a nod of thanks.

"Then, yeah. I was taken down, though. People shouldn't watch movies if they'll just use tactics like that."

"The kid did good." Tony said. "Though he does watch too many movies."

"Yeah." Scott nodded. "But Cassie likes to watch movies too, so I'm guessing it's just a Gen-Z thing."

"Are you talking about Spiderman?" Abe questioned ecstatically.

"Yeah. He helped a little with the battle." Tony answered. 

"I threw him off me." Scott murmured. "Was he hurt?"

"No, just tired." Tony replied. "He was sidelined after that."

"So you know who Spiderman is under the mask." Abe said. "Who is it?"

"It's a secret identity for a reason...."

"But aren't the Avenger's identities supposed to be known."

"He's not an Avenger. He decided to decline that invite." Tony grumbled, eyes locking with Peter's briefly. "He rather help the 'little guy', apparently." he did bunny ear quotations.

"Is he here now?"

"...No."  
"...."  
"..."  
"That has to be a lie."

"Would you all like to got up one level to see the Avenger's old weapons and suits?" Caitlyn asked the students, getting confirmation from them. Tony gave a slight nod of appreciation.

"Here we are." She announced.

The students looked at the old weapons in awe. Even though most were disabled, it was still cool. But when they came to Spiderman's exhibit, the class was shocked. They were pajamas. Not even a cool looking jacket. Just pajamas. What amused them more were the words written on a plaque under it. "He started from the bottom."

Not to mention the list of facts under his superhero name.

Spiderman is deathly afraid of Spiders even though he has their abilities.

Works at SI from time to time.

Can bake, but not cook.

Has a boyfriend he lives with.

Has beaten Captain America at arm wrestling.

Can lift Mjolnir.

Likes to hang upside down on the ceiling while playing video games.

"You're afraid of spiders?" Ned asked with a grin. "That's so ironic."

"You can lift Thor's hammer?" Harry questioned quietly. "Doesn't that mean you're like uber innocent? Wait, have you really never-god, I thought you lied about that."

"Har!" Peter scolded with a tinted blush.

"What? I mean, you live together."

"You should know our little brunette is innocent." Gwen said. "He would've been limping otherwise."

"Gwen!" Peter blushed more.

"Sorry, hun. It's just the truth."

"Next up is the lab of Dr. Bruce Banner. You met him briefly in the training room." Caitlyn announced. "Dr. Banner is known for his incredible scientific research, but also for his alias, the Hulk. We supervise you do not try to anger or annoy him. Although he has a lot of control, some things do tick him off."

They walked in to see Dr. Banner working with three adults, studying a piece of algae. One of the adults turned pale and whispered, "Demon Boy."

"Ah, hi." Bruce turned around to see the group. "Nothing too big is going on in this corner." He walked across the room to a girl with beautiful cocoa skin working on what seemed to be a necklace. "This is Princess Shuri of Wakanda."

"Hello colonizers." Shuri looked at the group, standing up fully. "Mostly white children, I see."

"This is a group from MidTown High, the seniors." Bruce said.

"White Boy, where you at?" Shuri said slightly louder, scanning the crowd. "White Boy, pastey, pastey, white boy, where you at?" She then found her target, going through the crowd to get to him. "White Boy, you didn't text back this morning."

"What d'ya mean?" Peter asked, getting out his phone. "I never got a text."

"I sent it through the watch." Shuri deadpanned.

"I broke that."

"I made it indestructible."

"What did you think the explosion on floor 27 was?"

"You didn't." She gasped.

"You promised indestructible, I proved it wrong."  
"That's why FRI supervised me not to go on that floor." Shuri said.

"Well, only like part of the floor actually got damaged. The other half was just fine, maybe a little messy, but fine." Peter shrugged.

"You're Demon Boy?" Ned questioned. "Dude, that's why people around the whole building stayed clear of us."

"They did not know of your chaoticness, I assume." Shuri said to Peter.

"Correct." Peter replied. "Though you've blown my cover."

"White people." Shuri muttered. "Anyways, I discovered a new way to piss off Tin Man."

"How?"

"A paint that only comes off after exposure to salt water."

"What colors are available?" Peter asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"So far neon orange, forest green, and captain america suit one blue."

"That's awesome." Peter grinned. "Do you think we can sneak in?"

"I hacked into FRI a few minutes ago. She's giving me the all clear." Shuri grinned back, picking up three paint buckets. Peter picked up two big paint brushes. They were about to leave when they heard a cough.

"*cough* You have 45 minutes until the Field Trip is over." Bruce said. "That means you have 45 minutes of escaping Tony before you have a safe ride away from here."

"He's old." Peter said, shrugging. "I'm sure we can outrun him." He then paused. "FRIDAY, don't tell Mr. Stark I said that. He'll get cranky."

"Of course, Demon Spawn." The AI said.

"He changed my name again?"

"After you glued the fridge doors together, yes." FRIDAY confirmed.

"Well, then." Caitlyn said. "You need to meet at the bus on time."

"Of course!" Peter grinned as the elevator doors closed.

"What the hell?" Flash Thompson said under his breath.

Shuri and Peter arrived to The Lab, yes, capitalization is needed for this. It's Tony Stark's personal lab, The Lab. Go on, say it like thee. It's Thee Lab. They rushed onto the playing field, going straight to the Iron Man suit they hated the most. It, of course, was red and gold, but it also was silver. They did not like how a majority was silver, so it was the perfect one to attack.

They opened up the tubs and started painting. They had it all covered when Shuri said, "I paint a dick, you paint a vagina?"

"... Sure." Peter agreed, slopping on a new color over the base. With them both done with their masterpieces, Shuri smiled.

"This shall always be remembered." She said.

"Well, now I need to go meet up with my class. I have 20 minutes until the bus leaves." He said. He was about to go when he asked, "Shuri, tomorrow morning my friends are coming to my house. Did you want to hang out?"

"I have never seen you house. So yes." Shuri said.

"Okay. Just call when you leave the tower. If I don't answer just come anyways."

"Sure, White Boy."

Peter made it to the lobby, where he saw his class doing a Q & A with the Avengers. Peter slid into the back of the group with Michelle. He, so far, went unnoticed. 15 minutes later the Q & A was over and they were boarding the bus. Peter was the last one on, walking up the steps of the bus. The door closed behind him just as Tony Stark ran out of the building with his Iron Gauntlet powered on.

"Shit!" Peter yelped. He turned to the bus driver. "Go!"

"What? No way." The bus driver said. "Mr. Stank seems to want to talk to you." Instead, the bus driver opened the doors. Peter looked at him in disbelief as Tony yanked him back to the concrete.

"Peter Benjamin Parker." Tony said. "How?"

"Shuri." Peter shrugged as if that explained everything.

"... I thought I banned her."

"She hacked."

"... Did you have to draw the last two things too?"

"Shuri's idea."

"...Kid, why?"

"Demon's are now under a truce."

"Pete, next time you paint my suit, at least make it look like a kindergartener didn't do it."

"Hey, we were under pressure."

"Whatever." Tony sighed. "Go home."

"That's what I was trying to do."

"Go."

"By old guy." Peter walked back into the bus, sat in his spot while everyone was speechless, and then it took off.

School ended on a good note.

That night, Harry dragged Peter out to buy new clothes. Apparently, he looked too much like a sophomore and not a graduated Senior. He sighed as they walked into some probably crazy expensive store. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"First of all, I know that you got that in Freshman year, because I went with you to that Good Will."

"Good Will is amazing. Don't diss it."

"And it has a nerdy pun on it. I know that you're in a long-term, serious relationship, but you should at least try to look nice for other people."

"Are you saying I don't look nice?"

"Yes." Harry said smugly. "Though that's a lie. You're always adorable no matter how worn out your t-shirts are. But! We're officially out of high school. You're moving on with your life. I'm going to be training to run OsCorp full time, now, and I can't wait to see you look a little nice." He pointed to the suits. "It's a formal party, like prom, but without random boners."

"... I didn't notice people with boners."

"That's because you're a little cinnamon roll." Harry said simply, putting up colors of ties to the dark gray suit he picked for his friend. "I'm thinking red tie."

"Ha ha."

"Okay, then, blue tie." No response. "I will find a spiderman tie if you don't choose."

"Red." Peter murmured, getting a smug look out of Harry.

"Great." Harry picked up the suit and tie, going to the cashier and paying for it while Peter looked at all the weird bow ties they had. When he saw the red and blue one with a mask on it, he gasped. They actually had a spiderman bow tie. "Ready?" Harry asked.

"Y-yeah." Peter dumbly nodded.

"Big Reveal!!!" Harry announced to the group. MJ, Gwen, and Ned were sitting on the couch eagerly. Peter barely wore tuxes to dances because he only went with friends. They were in the OsCorp building, the whole floor was filled with tables with snacks on them, red solo cups, ping pong tables set up, and of course an open bar, aka, a table full of brand new booze.

Peter came out, gel in his hair, which Harry perfected, suit on, and tie perfectly straight. "I hate this." He said, no smile on his face as he sat down. He moved his hands, "Go on, Go on, fashion show in progress. MJ, you're up."

"Okay, then, loser." MJ got up. She twirled in her purple dress. She even wore heels, which confused Peter. How is she walking and spinning in them if she never wore them before?

"Me next!" Gwen stood up. She made tiny steps on purpose, finishing it off with doing a split. She was wearing a dark blue romper with black heel boots.

"You've seen us." Harry said, meaning him and Ned who were in black suits.

"I find it weird." Ned said. "Since you don't dress up often, you look better than ever before."

"...I'm trying to determine if that is a compliment or not." Peter bobbed his head. "Still don't know."

"Anyways, others are arriving soon." Harry said. "But you can start drinking. Pete, how much can you drink?"

"I guess a lot." Peter shrugged. "It just affects my powers when I do."

"What happens?" Ned questioned with curiosity.

"They don't really work." Peter shrugged again, not paying attention to the alarm the others in the room felt. "But I don't act like tipsy or anything, just normal. Like I would need my glasses again and stuff normal."

"So it reverts back to before the bite... sorta." Gwen said.

"I mean, mostly just my senses are affected. Like Spidey-Sense wouldn't warn me about anything."

"That's a little dangerous." Harry said.

"Hmm." Peter shrugged. "We're partying, what could go wrong?" Peter filled a cup, drinking it soon after.

A few hours later into the night, Norman Osborn found a group of 5 teens curled up near a couch. Harry was laying on the couch, Gwen was halfway on him and Ned. MJ was sitting up slightly, but had her head held up by a pillow. Peter was on his back, on the floor, no support, no blanket, and mumbling. Norman stared for a few moments.

"This is the party Harry threw?" He questioned quietly. "I expected fewer clothes on... Why is Peter here? Did Harry want to give him the experience of a party? If so, then Harry was being a good friend... right? Yes, he was a good friend trying to give others the highschool experience." Norman walked out, sighing as he looked at the floor. Red solo cups were scattered everywhere. Another sigh. He left.

*Ring* Ring* Ring* Bitch!* Ring* Pick up!* Ring*

"What the-" Peter reached out for his phone. He found it just out of reach, so he had to actually sit up and crawl to it. He answered it just in time. He said, "'Ello."

"PETE!" She yelled across the line. "I'm leaving the compound now. Me and my brother stayed the night with the Avengers. They are very nice. Though Loki is a tool."

"How far out are you?" Peter questioned.

"Probably 2 hours until I reach the address you sent me."

"Okay. Stay safe."

"You too, White Boy." Shuri hung up.

"What was that?" Ned asked. The rest woke up from the ring tone and conversation.

"Shuri." Peter popped his fingers.

"Princess?"  
"Yeah."  
"What did she call for?" MJ asked.

"She's staying at the house for a couple of days." Peter shrugged. His back hurt too much for this.

"You never said that."

"Oh." Peter shrugged, looking at the couch.

"What??" Gwen questioned as she sat up, thinking Peter was staring at her.

"Is the back of the couch hard or soft?"

"Whaa?" She patted the top of the couch. "There's a little padding, but then you feel the wood."

"Okay." Peter nodded. Harry moved out of the way, getting a bottle of water and a bottle of pills to pass around. He swallowed a couple when he saw Peter bend his back on the couch, completely bend it, I mind you, then do a little flip so he didn't land on the floor head first. Peter stood back up and let out a refreshed noise.

"You're flexible." MJ muttered, taking the bottles from Harry.

"That's better." Peter moaned as he walked back to the group.

"Did your back hurt?"

"Yeah. But not no more."

"Well, that's good." Harry smirked. "'Cause now we get to clean." He sent his hand out like a wave, spanning the whole room littered with bottles, cans, cups, and trash.

"Okay." Gwen clapped her hands. "I'll go get garbage bags."

"I'll start stacking cups together." Ned said.

"I'll put away the leftover alcohol bottles." MJ said.

"I'll rearrange the room back to normal." Harry said.

"And I'll put the extra tables away." Peter finished.

The group was now on the road. Harry was driving one of his cars with everyone else trying to memorize the streets that and turns Peter directed them down. Michelle was angry on the inside when she fumbled and got lost. Ned was sad when he realized that Peter sent them in a couple circles to confuse them even more. Gwen was chuckling as she also realized what Peter was doing. Though she was also mad that Peter was smart enough to do that.

When Peter said stop, they were all shocked. Why would their friend stop at a lavish mansion looking house? They knew Wade had some money, but, like, a mansion! Peter looked amused as he stepped out of the vehicle to input a code of some sort. The gate opened, Harry driving through as Peter just walked.

Harry parked next to a stone statue of a plate of stacked pancakes. If that wasn't weird, then when they saw the seemingly normal garden to the side, then nothing was. Peter rustled around his pockets, getting out his keys. He opened the door. He walked in, took off his shoes, and hung his jacket. The four ducklings behind him followed. Harry was used to extravagant things, but this was too much. The Peter Parker he knew would never get used to something like this. What happened to the mousey haircuts.

"So..." Gwen said. "House Tour?"

"Do you want one?" Peter asked, seeming like he was surprised but cool with it.

"Where are the suits?" Ned asked.

"That's a secret." Peter put his finger to his lips with a small smirk. "All those things are something I will never tell you about."

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Because that's not what home should be." Peter answered, making the others realize he just wants some normalcy.

"So, kitchen?" Michelle asked.

"Here." Peter pointed behind him. They walked a few feet to see a nice kitchen, bar, and small dining room. To the right was a large living room with an open view of the backyard, which was fenced and had a little shed.

"Do you have a sugar daddy?" Michelle asked.

"What?" Peter coughed. "No. We both paid for it."

"This must have been expensive, then." Harry said. "At least a-"

"SHIELD pays well for jobs they don't want to risk their agents to do." Peter said simply.

"I thought Wade does those." Gwen piped.

"I mean, he goes on the longer ones more often." Peter said. "But because of the jets and stuff, I can finish jobs in an afternoon or weekend pretty easily." He then added, "Plus my SI job. And being a part-time Avenger." To say they were stunned was putting it easy.

"How do you sleep?" Ned finally asked.

"With my eyes closed, duh." Peter rolled his eyes, a grin on his face.

"No, when do you sleep? Like, seriously, man."

"At night." Peter shrugged. "Like 1-6 A.M."

"So five hours." Michelle said. "Do you not need as much sleep?"

"I guess." Peter shrugged. "Shuri should be here in a few. Did you want anything to drink? Did you pack bags?"

"In the car." Harry said.

"Shouldn't you go get them?"

"Yeah, probably."

They were outside when a tiny little ship popped up above their heads and landed next to them. A girl came out. She ran at Peter, clobbering him to the ground. The four onlookers watched as Peter and the girl giggled like toddlers, standing back up.

"Hello, colonizers." Shuri greeted. "I've met you briefly before. I am Shuri."

"MJ."

"Harry."

"Ned."

"Gwen." They introduced themselves.

"Peter."

"Shuri."

"MJ."

"Harry."

"Ned."

"Gwen."

"Peter."

"Shuri."

"No." Michelle said.

"But it was fun!" Peter whined.

"Please, just stop," she pleaded.

"Fine," Peter said with a pout that Harry recognized as Pouty Pete.

And then they all snacked for all eternity.


	5. Rewind

"Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go."

"I'm sorry."

-

-

"This feels nice."

-

"You can rest now."

-

-

"Hello, Peter."

"Who are you?"

"Not a who, a what."

Peter seemed hesitant, but said, "The soul stone?"

"You really are smart." the voice paused. "Yes, I am the soul stone."

"Why am I here??"

"I'm giving you a chance. One pure of heart, innocent in many ways, yet still a genius, and not to mention the loss you've suffered from your entire life- Wait a moment, please. Another stone is communicating." There was no voice for a minute. "It seems two stones see your worth, Peter Parker."

"What?"

"We're giving you a chance, Peter," a new voice said. "To go back in time."

"And be a holder of another," the soul stone said.

"You may warn, you may prepare."

"You best be off, young one."

-

Peter woke up to being on the bus. He looked around. It was just like earlier that day. On their way to MoMa. He looked around, seeing it was normal. He looked to his best friend, Ned, who was in the seat in front of him. "Hey," Peter said.

"What?" Ned asked.

"I love you, man. You'll always be my guy in the chair."

"Are you okay?"

"I just need to let you know that," Peter said before he felt his Spidey Sense. He looked over to see the spaceship land. "Ned, buddy, I need you to make a distraction."

"What?" Ned looked over to the spaceship. "We're all gonna DIE!!!!!" Ned raced to the back for a better view just like everyone else. Peter was able to escape.

He made his way to the fight.

He needed to make it so that he did everything like before. They needed to make it to Titan. So, he recalled from his memories exactly what happened.

Save Mr. Stark.

Get beamed up.

Defeat Squidward.

Got it.

They were on their way to Titan. They were about to meet other Peter. Peter was just hished about "The adults are talking." Like, whatever. He just died, got brought back, was made an Avenger like 5 years ago, too. He fought for this.

When they crashed, he already knew what was coming, but needed to lighten the mood.

"You all right?" Strange asked as they got up.

"Yeah," Stark grunted. "That was close. I owe you one."

Peter came down from his spot. Stick to the script, "Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something, and I eat one of you, I'm sorry."

"I do not want another single pop culture reference out of you the rest of this trip. You understand?"

"I'm trying to say that something is coming," Peter said, expecting the blast that hit them.

"Thanos!" Drax yelled.

Peter did exactly as he did before, yelping to Mantis about not putting her eggs in him as he crawled away. He even got captured by other Peter.

"Everybody just stay where you are. Chill the eff out," Peter Quill said. "I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where is Gamora?"

"Yeah, I'll do you one better," Stark said. "Who's Gamora."

"I'll do you one better," Drax said. "Why is Gamora?"

"Tell me where the girl is or I swear I'm gonna french fry this little freak," Quill said.

"Let's do it! You shoot my guy and I blast him!" Tony said, referring to Drax. "Let's go!"

"Do it Quill, I can take it," Drax said.

"No, you can't take it!" Mantis said.

"She's right, you can't," Strange said.

"Oh, yeah. You don't want to tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all three of you and I'll beat it out of Thanos myself," Quill threatened. "Starting with you." Quill had the gun aimed at Peter's head.

"Wait, what, Thanos?" Strange questioned. "All right, let me ask you this one time. What master do you serve?"

"What master do I serve? Am I supposed to say Jesus?" Quill said.

"You're from Earth," Stark sighed.

"I'm not from Earth, I'm from Missouri," Quill said.

"Yeah, that's on Earth, dipshit. So what are you hassling us for?"

"So you're not with Thanos?" Spiderman asked.

"With Thanos?" Quill asked. "No, I'm here to kill Thanos. He took my girl. Wait, who are you?"

"We're the Avengers, man," Peter said.

"Oh."

"You're the ones Thor told us about," Mantis said.

"You know Thor?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Tall guy, not that good looking, needed saving," Quill said.

And time skip!

They were all in their positions. Thanos arrived, like normal, except Gamora was behind him. She didn't looked happy.

"Oh, yeah," Strange said. "You're much more of a Thanos."

"I take it that Maw is dead," the purple guy said. "This day extracts a heavy toll. Still, he accomplished his mission."

"You may regret that."

"Where do you think he brought you?" Thanos asked.

"Let me guess. Your home?"

"It was," Thanos agreed, going into origin story.

And the fight happened all over again, except Gamora was able to help a little, but still not enough. They were in the same position as they were before everything ended. At least other Peter wouldn't freak out about his girlfriend this time.

"It's weird," Thanos grunted as they pryed at the arm. "The Soul Stone was missing."

"Someone must have gotten it before you took me there," Gamora said, also prying at the gauntlet.

"Yet I sense it here with us now." Thanos smirked. "It's close. The Gauntlet wants the stones to be together." He looked at the heroes. "Who has it?"

"We've been here this entire time, dumbass," Tony said.

"I also sense the Time Stone. It isn't on that necklace of yours, wizard," Thanos smirked. "You haven't used your stone this entire time. Your greatest weapon..."

"You're just angry you won't win," Strange said as they got the glove half off.

"But I know that the stone was used. Have you checked the future recently?" Thanos smirked.

"What about you, bug?" He looked to Peter. "You going to spill why the Time Stone left traces on you?"

"Pete?" Tony questioned as the glove kept skipping.

"Not the best time to explain things, Mr. Stark," Peter said, pulling the gauntlet completely off. Tony raised it in a win.

"It's over, Thanos," Stark declared.

"Maybe for you," Thanos pulled off Strange's leash on him and grabbed Peter. In his clasps, Peter whimpered from the crunches he heard.

"LEt him go!"

"Why do the stones want to go to you?" Thanos asked the spider.

"No idea," Peter cracked out the words.

"Put the kid down," Quill said. They had their weapons launched on him.

"Where are the stones?" Thanos demanded!

"You killed everyone, and you want me to tell you. No way, grape," Peter said.

"You were sent back in time," Thanos grinned at that. "That means I won. I made the universe right."

"Too bad it didn't work this time," Peter wiggled in his grip, he needed to get free. His ribs were cracking, some of them broke for sure.

"Thanos," Gamora got his attention. "He isn't apart of this."

"He knows where the Soul Stone is," Thanos said. "Tell me, did I have the Soul Stone in this other future?"

"You sacrificed your own daughter," Peter spat out.

"For a perfect world!" Thanos yelled. "There wasn't enough resources. If half the life across the universe dies, then there will be enough for everyone."

"Then why didn't you make double the resources, ball sack," Peter spat out, making Tony question his last two words, but agreeing with them, and Thanos widen his eyes slightly.

"He got you there!" Quill seemed excited. That seemed logical, to him. Why kill when you can make. Thanos didn't know what to say.

"But no," Peter started again. "You keep killing half of a planet's population. Again and again."

"They couldn't survive," Thanos said, taking his fist and closing it, the crunching sounds of bones loud, making Mantis gag and the others trying not to throw up. "Where are the stones?!"

"What? You gonna dust us again?!" Peter yelled back, blood coming out of his mouth, making Tony worry. "You going to kill everyone again? Leaving only Mr. Stark and Nebula to get off the planet? Huh?!" The group froze. So only two survived from their group, and one of them wasn't even here yet.

"You tried to repeat today," Thanos realized. "That means the stones are unreachable from here." He grabbed Gamora with his other hand, and the Gauntlet, and disappeared with both Peter Parker and his daughter, just missing Nebula landing on the planet.

"What happened?!" Nebula yelled.

"Thanos took one of ours and Gamora," Tony said. "We need to get back to Earth."

"Get on the ship!" Peter Quill ordered, no one was slow.

-

Thanos arrived with Peter and Gamora to Wakanda. Peter was thrown against a tree, while Gamora was trying to look him over. The boy looked like he was about to die. He was throwing up blood. Wanda, Vision, Steve, Sam, Groot, Natasha, T'Challa, and Banner were there. 

"That's him," Banner said to the group as Thanos stood in front of them.

"That's Queens!" Captain America referred to Peter, who was currently throwing up blood with Gamora trying to help him with the pain.

"You mortals are lucky," Thanos spoke. "The young boy will not give up where two of the stones are."

"Spider-kid," Banner said, "What does he mean?"

"He doesn't have the Time or Soul Stones," Gamora answered for Peter. "He can't kill half the universe without them."

"How did the kid hide them?" Sam asked.

"Apparently I won in a future he was sent back to fix," Thanos smirked, making the Avengers curl. They lost in a future, that means they could lose in this one... but it also means they could win.

"Where's Tony?" Banner questioned.

"I had to leave them behind," Thanos said. "Didn't need them."

"They're on Titan, alive," Gamora said.

"Hand over the Mind Stone," Thanos ordered.

"Can't do that," Steve said.

"No way in hell," Wanda said, the fight starting.

While that went on, Gamora was talking to Peter. "Where's the stones?"

"Classified," Peter said, feeling like he was being turned to dust all over again X 200.

"Can you turn back time on your body?" 

"Maybe," Peter nodded, closing his eyes. He saw green as his body started to feel warm. He opened his eyes to see Gamora looking at him with a small smile. "It worked." Peter got up slowly. "Thanos can't win this time."

"How?" Gamora asked. "He'll find the stones eventually."

They were interrupted with Groot being thrown at them. Gamora caught him, while Peter looked at the tree in awe. "I am Groot."

"Whoa," Peter geeked. "Is he saying something?"

"You're the first-" Gamora was cut off.

"I am Groot!"

"He likes you," Gamora explained. "Let's go."

So, then Gamora and Peter were back into the fighting. Thanos could control so much, still. It sucked. Most of the Avenger's were only able to do close combat because their technology was ruined. Banner was stuck in the suit, though. Peter went to help, only able to lift one slab of stone near Black Widow. But he needed to go, so Gamora took over.

"You cannot win," Thanos said, stacking stone on top of them. While they were stuck, he turned his eyes to Wanda and Vision, who were trying to get the Mind Stone away from him. "Uh-uh." Wanda was thrown to the side, while Vison was brought closer to him. "I need another stone." He reached for Vision's head, crunching the stone, trying to pull it out.

"Nope!" Peter said, kicking Thanos's knees in the back, making Thanos fall backwards. Gamora would laugh if this wasn't a life or death fight.

"You bug!" Thanos yelled, enraged. He stood up and grabbed the arachnid by the neck, choking him.

"I'm an arachnid," Peter choked out.

"A dead bug," Thanos said, putting more pressure down on the teen's neck. "I'm going to kill every single person that helped you hide them."

"You can't kill other stones," Peter smirked, driving in the knife that Black Widow gave him. He thrusted it into Thanos, twisting it around, making the grape drop him and step back, looking at the wound. The knife wound was making blood seep out of him. He yanked out the blade, throwing it aside. 

"You're just like Loki," Thanos said. "Always using a blade."

"I heard you mind controlled him into attacking the city," Peter said. "Worked against you, though." Gamora was able to get everyone out from the rocks but Bruce, who was still trapped in the armour. And then Thor arrived, throwing his weapon. "Aim for the head!!" Peter yelled. Thor must have head him, since he did just that. Thanos received a hard blow.

"I told you," Thor panted, "that you would die for that." Thanos screamed in pain as the weapon was driven in. The others help shoot and hold him still.

Peter watched as the Titan died. He was in shock. He was brought out of it by Natasha Romanoff, "Kid, you okay?"

He jerked towards her. His face seemed to be in plain shock, "It worked."

"It did," she conceded.

"And no one died."

Natasha's eyes narrowed, "Correct."

"Wait," Peter said. "What about the army?"

"It's almost over," Wanda yelled as she floated in the air, seeing the battle from above. "One last fight?" She asked.

Peter gave a nod, checking for more web fluid in his belt.

"Ready?" Natasha smiled towards the other spider.

"I don't think I can't be ready," Peter said. She just smirked, taking off to finish it up.

\----

T'Challa stood over head, a smile on his face. "We have won."

Shuri grinned, "Only a few were badly injured. A team is working on it, but they should all survive."

"Any space ships?"

"None so far."

-

Gamora was with Rocket and Groot when her eyes zoomed in on Peter Parker. He looked around, happiness on his face. Gamora walked over, leaving the father-son pair to talk. She tapped Peter on the shoulder. He looked up, soft eyes looking at her.

She said, "You're from the future."

He froze but said, "yeah."

"We lost."

"Yeah."

"How did you end up here?"

"Apparently the stones like me," Peter said, wary. "It's nice to see Wanda happy."

"Vision died?" Gamora asked softly.

"We couldn't rebuild him," Peter confirmed.

"And why do you look so happy to see me?"

"You were sacrificed," he said. "But then time travel brought back an old you, where you hadn't met the Guardians yet. You still helped the war and stuff, but you weren't Gamora..."

"You look young. How many years was it?"

"I'm not sure how much I can tell people," Peter said after a few moments. "I have to wait for Doctor Strange."

"Okay," she agreed. "What's good food here?"

Peter lit up, "I like this place called Delmar's."

-

Peter changed into normal clothes, using his room in the compound. The Avengers were flown out with T'Challa, Okoye, and Shuri. They all sat around, Rocket staying close to Groot. Gamora seemed to like Peter, which he thought might be because of the same name thing with Quill.

Peter asked Thor half way through, "Is Valkyrie around?"

Thor looked over to him in slight surprise, but then was reminded by Cap's voice in his head about how the boy was from the future, and not to ask questions about it. "She's in Asgard," he answered.

"Cool," Peter muttered before looking around the room.

Steve spoke up, "What year are you from? You're what? 16?"

Peter gave a nervous smile, "I'm not sure if I can answer that."

Steve sighed, looking to Bucky.

\--

They arrived to New York. Maria Hill and Nick Fury were dealing with the original mess. It wasn't that bad. It was just going to cost a lot to fix. They greeted the heroes as they got out. Nick gave Thor and Banner nods, before looking to Peter, "Spiderman," and then continued. "We have pick up work to do. There are no spaceships entering the Earth's atmosphere, so it may be awhile before something happens and we have the rest of our heroes back. I heard Spiderman traveled in time, so no questions are to be asked about that. You are all allowed to do whatever as long as you don't break things."

The heroes separated, but found themselves following Gamora and Peter to a sandwich shop. The shop owner greeted Peter, "Hey, kid. Shouldn't you be at home where it's safe and all?"

"I figured a sandwich sounded good," Peter grinned. "Remember to-"

"Squish it flat, I know."

"What is this place?" Gamora asked.

"The best sandwich shop in Queens," Peter explained.

"Queens?" Gamora questioned.

"What would you like?" Mr. Delmar asked the green lady casually.

"Whatever is good..." she answered

"Sure thing," he said. "And the rest of you?" He turned to the Avenger group in the back. They all started ordering like crazy as Peter petted Murph, showing Gamora how adorable the cat is.

\--

May Parker drove around, trying to find her nephew. She heard a rumor from the neighborhood that the Avengers, that saved the world, were eating at Delmars. She knew Peter must be there. She arrived at the shop to see her nephew laughing with the Avengers and then some. And he was in his suit, without a mask. And no one seemed to care.

She was internally freaking out. She stepped out of her car and quietly snuck up on her nephew. She noticed that some of the heroes saw her, but didn't stop her. She smiled sweetly before tapping his shoulder. He turned around, his face grinning, "May!"

She looked at him, hard. "Peter Benjamin Parker," she growled, "I get a text from Ned that you disappear from the bus, and the next thing I know the news is saying you went to space."

"About that..."

"No you don't," May said. "You will have hours taken away. No more Ned Movie Nights with MJ swinging in every once in a while."

Peter opened his mouth, "May, I understand you are freaking out, but, you can lecture me once Pepper and Mr. Stark are here. That way you bond with Pepper more."

May raised her eyebrow, "What the hell, Peter?"

"I figured I'd get all the lecture out in the same day," Peter explained. "Mr. Starks, Pepper's, and yours. Plus MJ's will come soon, and Ned will feel bad about that one, so I figure why not have them all."

"If you didn't just save the world, I would ground you," May swore.

"I know."

"Don't reference anything."

"Got it."

"I'm calling Pepper now," May said.

"And Happy!"

"Don't look so joyous. You're in trouble."

-

"Who's that?" Gamora asked while May called Pepper.

"My Aunt May," Peter revealed. "I'm never going to be allowed to patrol again."

"So family."

"Yeah."

\--

"You're Captain Marvel?"

\--

Nick Fury arrived to Delmar's. He cleared out any press so hopefully identities would not be revealed. Hill was next to him. They got an alert, so Iron Man should be here soon.

\--

A spaceship landed in New York again. This time it was full of heroes.

\--

"Peter!" Pepper yells when she arrived to Delmar's. Happy was next to her. He met off with May in the side. Peter yelped as he turned around. Pepper looked at him, "Didn't Tony try to send you to the ground?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't obey."

"Neither did Mr. Stark!"

"You realize what you did was stupid."

"Very."

"Good. More lecture later," Pepper nodded. "What food is good here?"  
\--

Tony walked to Delmar's with the others. Captain Marvel, Carol Danver's, was with them. The Guardians were annoying, but he liked Nebula. They played a couple games, and he liked the kid.

His eyes zoomed in on Peter Parker and his fiance. Pepper noticed him first. He got punched before getting a hug. He was cool with that. He looked over to see Peter watching the Guardians reunite, which was neat.

Then it was the Peter and Tony hug. Damn, he loved this kid. They hugged before he saw May. She also gave a punch, then an apology, then a small hug. It was all good.

Stephen Strange then spoke up, "Peter, we need to talk."  
Peter Quill looked confused before Peter Parker stood up and walked over. Gamora patted Quill's back, supporting the mistake.

-

"I want to hate you, but I can't," Peter said shakily as they talked in a different area.

Doctor Strange gave a nod, "I understand."

"You let me watch him die. And then you let me live out that time for a while before showing me the stones."

"It was the only way."

"Mr. Stark died," Peter's voice cracked. "You let me and Pepper watch him die."

"Yes."

"But now he's alive," Peter's voice wavered. "So I don't think I can punch you."

"I do like my face," Stephen agreed.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to slap you," Peter grinned.

"You're not that way," Stephen grinned back.

"Wanna bet?"

\---

Peter went to bed in his own room. May just next door. He smiled before letting sleep come to him.

-

Peter looked around. It was a blank room. Just darkness in every wake. There was no movement or sound. Peter walked somewhere. Where? He wasn't sure. He just kept walking.

And walking, running every once in a while.

He tried rolling, but found that if he got on the ground, he would suddenly we standing again. He thought about his friends, May, and all the other heroes.   
He got used to the darkness.

-

"Hey, mortal," Peter heard a voice. "Yes, puny mortal, look up." Peter did so, seeing a man with dark hair and pale skin looking at him. "I'm Loki."

"You died," Peter said.

"I seem to die a lot."

"Well, hi. I'm Peter."

"And seem to not be human anymore," Loki smirked. "I bet you don't know that though." Loki made his way towards Peter, a pair of french doors appearing in front of them. "Welcome into the mind scape. One of my spells, of course. Though, I think that stone of yours is helping you stay alive here." They walked into what seemed to be a library with couches. "Books from my travels. Heard you're smart. You can touch them if they let you." Loki sat down on a chair. "Just don't die. Blood's hard to erase."

"Mr. Loki, where are we?" Peter asked as he sat down.

"Technically a prison that stone made," Loki said. "But with my powers, and your stone, we've made a sanctuary. A place out of the darkness." He paused. "We're basically locked in our minds. Our bodies are probably asleep."

"Can we make food appear?"

"There's no point. We can't eat. There's not even a need to."

"Oh."

"You're going to keep talking, aren't you?" Loki asked.

"I can't help my curiosity. How do we escape, Mr. Loki?"

"I guess we just wake up, spiderling," Loki smirked. "I'll see you soon, bug. Maybe next week." He looked smug as the darkness faded and the returned darker than ever.

\---

Peter woke up to find Ned shaking him awake with a wide grin. Peter groaned. Ned said, "Dude, did you see the Avenger's? There were so many pictures of new heroes out there."

"Was my face leaked?" Peter asked.

"Nope. I think Mr. Stark took care of everything."

"Awesome."

"But MJ and May are in the kitchen."

"Shit."

\---

Doctor Strange visited Peter Parker a few hours later. "Remember, don't tell anyone of the future. It is never good."

"So I live on as if I don't know about Morgan?"

"Especially Morgan."

"But I can talk to Harley, right?"

"If you must," Strange sighed.

"Now I just gotta talk to Shuri and get the Meme Squad back together," Peter mumbled, getting out his phone.

"This is not the best timeline."

"Incorrect," Peter gasped loudly.

"...Sorry."

"You better be."

"Go back to calling me Mister Doctor Strange sir."


	6. PP vs GG tho WWW wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool

Peter Parker left his apartment building. He was bundled up in a jacket. Winter was ending soon, and he couldn't wait for it to be Spring. At least then he could stop freezing at night. Even if he had a heater, he was always cold. Especially his toes. No matter how fuzzy of socks he wore, they were always cold. Wade helped, though.

He walked into OsCorp, scanning his badge quickly. He waved at a couple of workers in the Lobby as he made his way to the elevator. He pressed the button to the top floor, other than the roof, and waited. The elevator dinged, letting on two scientists. They all made their greets. Both of the scientists were going to floor 21, so it stopped there first. 

After the two scientists left, three more boarded. Again, greetings came across the board. The three new scientists were let off at floor 34. Only one scientist boarded. Gwen Stacy, the beautiful blonde that was best friends with Peter Parker, but also girlfriend of Harry Osborn. They smiled at one another.

"To Harry?" Peter asked with a small smirk.

"You know it." Gwen replied. The elevator moved up. "So, any scandals over the weekend?"

"Just some girl claiming to be pregnant with Har's baby."

"Was it true?"

"Nope. They hadn't even had sex before." Peter sighed. "She just wanted to be famous, or at least receive a check."

"But neither of those things happened, seeing as I didn't see it on the news, and Harry was with me all weekend."

"Correct." Peter answered. "Did a few tests with the help of a friend. She was even pregnant at all. She had a false positive from the test she bought."

"Yikes." Gwen commented. "At least I know he didn't cheat on me."

"Pretty sure he would never cheat on his highschool sweetheart." Peter teased. "Unless it was with me." Causing them both to laugh as they stepped off the elevator, arriving to Harry's personal office. Peter scanned his badge, the doors unlocking.

Harry stood up, grinning at them. "Hello." He kissed Gwen's cheek. "Hi." He grinned towards his best friend. "What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you two so early?"

"So now I can't visit you?" Gwen asked.

"No, no, just you usually are too busy working." Harry said quickly.

"I came for Peter's coffee." Gwen said, looking to the brunette expectantly. "Go on, dear." She waved Peter off. Peter huffed, turning around to the coffee machine in the back corner.

"It literally makes it for you, you know." Peter said as the two love birds laughed. He returned with two cups, handing them both to Gwen. Gwen passed one to Harry. Then Peter went back and made hot cocoa for himself. 

When he returned to the couple, they were looking amused. "So, Pete, what are you doing here?"

"You have a meeting at 8." Peter replied.

"That's in-" Harry looked down to his clock. "5 minutes. Peter!"

"You had a reminder on your phone." Peter replied. "C'mon. You have enough time to drink water, eat a mint, and let me recap you on what the meeting is."

"Okay." Harry nodded. Gwen kissed him on the cheek before he rushed to do what Peter said.

"Good luck with him." Gwen said to Peter as they looked at Harry doing a breath test.

"I'm sure he'll do fine." Peter waved at Gwen who left for a different elevator, one that wouldn't be used by main guests.

Peter looked amused as Harry straightened out his desk, then his hair, and finally his tie. Peter put the coffee mugs in the small sink that was in the mini kitchen in the office. Had a microwave, a high tech coffee maker, a sink, and a mini fridge, along with a little pantry of quick foods and snacks hidden underneath the sink. He washed out the mugs, drying them with a red rag before setting them on the shelf above the mini kitchen that held 4 coffee mugs, 4 plates, 2 bowls, and 4 sets of utensils.

Peter then stood by the elevator, to the side so the guests wouldn't see him. Harry stood in front of the elevator. "What is the meeting about?" He asked.

"Stark Industries just wants to meet with you. They might want to talk about crossovers or nano-tech. They didn't really specify. Just that Tony Stark is coming in person with his security guard Happy Hogan." Peter said.

"What!? That's super important." Harry yelped.

"Good luck, Har." Peter smiled as the elevator doors dinged, letting two males enter. They both stepped out. Peter took the chance to slip into the closing elevator. Harry looked at him for help as Tony Stark greeted him. "Ha." Peter smirked as the elevator went down. 

He stepped off on floor 43, just two down. It was his personal lab, office, and play room. The third floor without camera everywhere. Of course there's a camera in the first part of the lab, where the elevator opens at, but then nothing. Harry wanted him to have privacy on his floor. Harry understood that Peter wanted privacy for something in his life.

Peter walked in, setting his coat on the rack, then started his working project. Anti-Gravity. It could be accomplished, he knew, but he wanted to make it smaller, easier, and more durable and safe. He had gotten the device to look like a normal smartphone. Just without the case, and a little more round and gray. It had three buttons. ON, OFF, and S. On and off is already explained, but S stood for slow. It would ease away the Anti-Gravity barrier around a person, so they wouldn't fall from their point immediately, but discreetly. Also used for when you get tired and need to be let down as a safety precaution.

Peter turned it on. He held it in his left hand. His body started going up. He giggled like the child he was inside as he did flips in the air. He pressed S, easing his body back to the ground. He grinned like a child with ice cream. It worked. He started doing trials, writing down how long he was in the air for every time. He started going longer and longer. He only paused when he realized it was already 10. He locked up the device before boarding the elevator.

Peter stepped on just to see Happy Hogan standing there, looking confused. "Why did the elevator close their doors faster than normal?" The man asked the younger.

"Sorry. Were you boarding with someone else?" Peter asked. "Floor 45, right? Sorry. The elevator moves to my floor as top priority after Harry's." Peter pressed the 45 button. The elevator went back up.

"Are you old enough to work here?" Happy asked.

"Um, yes." Peter answered before the doors opened to reveal Harry and Tony standing there. Harry looked a little amused, while Tony looked a little annoyed and surprised.

"You sure know how to time, Pete." Harry said. 

"So this is Peter Parker." Tony changed his looks, turning more serious. "I thought he'd be older. And taller."

"Hey." Peter looked pouty.

"Peter, meet Tony Stark." Harry said.

"Why did the meeting go on so long?" Peter asked, going to Harry's side. Happy went to Tony's at the same time.

"Just got enthralled in it." Harry lied. "Stark, would you like me to accompany you down?"

"Sure." Tony replied, eyeing Peter.

"Shall we?" Harry left Peter's side, going to the elevator.

"Sure." Tony and Happy followed. They stepped inside. The doors closed on the owlish teen. "Why did you lie?" Tony asked Harry.

"Peter would feel bad if he knew that you would like to hire him." Harry admitted. "He would probably take the job, but feel guilty for leaving me."

"How long have you known each other."

"7 years." He answered. "Even knew my father."

"So when the Green Goblin thing happened, he was also affected." Tony said.

"Not in the same ways others were. Peter didn't like my father very much. He never said why, but he always was suspicious of him." Harry answered. "But he stuck by my side. I won't let him get hurt again."

"So the trial we want to do with him?" Tony asked.

"I'll bring it up in a normal conversation. If he sounds interested, I'll tell him your proposal."

"Just know I pay good." Tony smirked as he and Happy stepped off the elevator. "Goodbye, Osborn."

"Bye, Stark." Harry waved as the doors closed once more, going back to floor 45. He looks to find Peter getting a bag of chips from under the sink. "You know I have to restock barbeque the most because of you."

"But you love me." Peter grinned as he opened it, sitting on the edge of Harry's desk. Harry couldn't refute that. 'Cause yeah, he loved Pete.

-

Tony Stark arrives to the Compound the next day. Happy and him walk in to find the Avengers plus the Defenders waiting for him. "What's up?"

"Spidey hasn't been out much for 3 months." Jessica reveals. "Only once every two weeks."

"He must be busy." Tony shrugged, sitting down next to Steve.

"But he's being rougher with the criminals." Matt speaks up. "They have to go to the hospital because of broken bones."

"The Spider-kid doesn't harm people." Tony stated. "Are we sure it's him."

"Wade confirmed it." Jessica said. "But that's all he's saying."

"Of course he chooses to shut his mouth about his favorite." Tony sighed. "Where is the merc?"

"Home." Clint answered. "He's starting to go out less, too. He won't accept jobs that involve killing, unless they are big cases."

"How big?"

"A mil." Clint said. "He's only killing if it's a million or more."

"What happened to 50 grand here, 30 grand there?"

"No idea." Clint rubbed his face. "He's starting to smile more, for some reason too."

"You mean under the mask?" Scott asked.

"He took his mask off." Clint said, shocking the table. "He was okay with it, this time. Came over for a few drinks a couple days ago."

"Is he okay?" Steve asked. "Suicidal Ideation?"

"Nope." Clint said. "Opposite. He was singing because he hadn't been shot for a week."

"That's way off his normal." Wanda said. "Should I try to look into his mind?"

"We don't want to scar you." Bucky said immediately. Everyone agreed.

"Can we call him?" Tony asked.

"On it, sir." FRIDAY said. "Call is connecting."

"What's up Tin Can?" Deadpool's voice rang out from one of the speakers in the room.

"Where are you?" Tony asked.

"Just walkin' down the yellow brick road."

"We need information about Spiderman." Tony said.

"I don't wanna give it to you." Wade said. "He's gonna get better. I'm helping, in fact."

"What's wrong with him, Wilson?" Tony demanded.

Wade's voice got a little quieter. "His strength is growing out of nowhere. He can't control it fully yet. He doesn't want to hurt anyone until he gets it under control."

"So you're helping the kid?"

"Yepee!" Wade grinned. "He's trying really hard, so don't be mean to him. He didn't mean to break anyone's bones. He freaked out when that one baddie yelped about it."

"So when will he be back-" Tony was interrupted by a new, kinder and softer voice coming from over the phone.

"Wade Winston Wilson! If you don't freaking get a move on it I am eating the pancakes all by myself."

"You wouldn't!" Wade cried.

"Try me." The kind voice sounded serious.

"Uh..."

"Go ahead, stay there. See ya later." The voice started to get distant.

"Wait! Waitwaitwait. We can talk about this Sweet-Tums."

"Wade, just hurry up." The voice said, turning a little teasing. "Or else I'll tell Weasel that you don't want anymore free alcohol."

"He wouldn't believe you!"

"But he'd happily make you pay for every bottle you've drank." The voice said. "C'mon. If you slow us down I'm gonna leave you here. Last time you couldn't find your way out."

"It's not my fault I don't understand what a Farmer's Market is!" Wade welped. The room was shocked once more.

"That's because you rather say chimichangas and eat tacos all day." The voice paused. "Are you on the phone?"

"Yeah. Tin Can was asking about Spidey." Wade answered. Tony frowned. Just who was the other voice?

"Hmm. Stark? He still calling you Wilson?"

"Yep!"

"Did you miss a meeting?"

"*gasp!* How did you know!?"

"Because your meetings are on Saturdays." the voice deadpanned.

"But then why did you say it was okay to go get pancakes?!"

"'Cause you wanted to."

"Love, I love you!" Wade cried.

"End the phone call. It's still on." The other grouched.

"It is! Oh my! TIn Can? Can you hear me?" Wade asked.

"Yes." Tony gritted his teeth.

"Oh Em Gee!!! Petey! They know about your grouchy side."

"Shut up, Winston." The voice said- Petey?

"Ah, middle name. What'd I do?"

"Stark," the voice took over. "Sorry for Wade. He's being extra weird today. Do you have questions?"

"Uh, when will Spiderman be back?" Tony asked. Why would some random person know this.

"When he has control, I guess." The voice said. "I'm sure the Defenders and Avengers can take care of the criminals for a few more weeks."

"Who are you?" Tony asked. For him to know Spiderman, Wade, the Defenders, and Avengers like it's normal, something's up.

"We literally met yesterday Stark." The voice sounded light but dry. "Did you forget? I guess that explained the wrinkles."

"Burn!" Wade said in the background.

"See ya, Stark. Don't let your memory get any worse." and the voice hung up.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Obviously Wade's other." Natasha said, getting stares. "Who else would make the merc go to the Farmer's Market?"

"That explains a lot." Clint mumbled.

"Dude! He's trying to go domestic!" Scott said. "He's taking big jobs so he can quit the merc life."  
"FRI, who was he?" Tony asked.

"Voice match does not seem to be on the internet." FRIDAY replied. "You may want to think about who you met yesterday. And the nicknames Mr. Pool called the other."

"I only went to OsCorp." Tony said. "No one there would date Wilson."

"What about that one guy you were looking into?" Danny said. "The smart one you wanted to recruit to help out with weapons."

"He's too innocent for someone like Deadpool." Tony said as he shook his head.

"Just list the people you met with yesterday." Steve said.

"Harry Osborn and Peter Parker." Tony said. 

"Like Peter as in 'Petey-pie'?" Scott asked. "Dude, he's totally the one with Wade."

"FRI, look into Peter Parker." Tony ordered.

"Peter Benjamin Parker. 19 years old." The AI said. "Parents died when he was 5 years old because of a Hydra sabotaging their plane. His Aunt and Uncle took him in. The Uncle, Ben Parker, died when he was 14. It was a gas station robbery. Peter witness it. The Aunt, May Parker, died 2 years ago from Norman Osborn turning into the Green Goblin. He currently works as OsCorp as the leading scientist. He is known as the 'Babysitter' and is working on hand held Anti-Gravity devices."

"Who are his close friends?" Tony asked.

"Harry Osborn, Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones, Gwen Stacy, and others."

"How did Peter know Norman Osborn?" Tony questioned.

"Norman Osborn knew Peter through his friendship with Harry Osborn."

"How well?"

"Enough to kill May Parker for not signing the adoption papers."

"What?" Clint asked.

"More information on that, FRI." Tony ordered.

"It appears to be buried." FRIDAY said. "May Parker did not want to leave Norman in the custody of Peter. Reasons are unknown. Speculation can be child abuse."

"Harry Osborn was abused?" Danny questioned.

"Speculation." FRIDAY corrected. "Though many doctors were brought in during his childhood."

"And Harry said Peter never liked his father." Tony remembered. "Did Peter meet with Norman often?"

"Unknown."

"So Peter knew that Harry was abused." Steve said.

"Not to mention the whole murder the aunt thing." Sam scoffed. "Why would Norman want Peter?"

"Searching camera feed." FRIDAY said. "It may be because he is incredibly smart. Or that he's known Mr. Pool for 6 years. Or because Peter used to sell pictures of Spiderman to the Daily Bugle."

"Wait, he's the one who got those!" Clint said. "Those were the best photos of Spiderman. No one else could get them without it getting blurry."

"So Peter, Spiderman, and Wade are friends." Wanda summed up. "And for some reason Norman killed Peter's Aunt."

"Don't you feel bad that we just dug into his past?" Bucky asked. "Just because he knows Wade."  
"We needed to see if he was a... threat." Natasha said.

"Let's get back on track." Matt said. "Any other weird things going on?"

"Everything is relatively normal." Sam said.

"Back to Peter." Clint said. "What exactly did you need his help with? You visited your rival to see him."

"Peter Parker is brilliant." Tony said simply. "Just smart. He probably doesn't realize it because the people around him are also smart. Gwen Stacy, for example, is also very gifted. They both came from Midtown, which is a science school. They built off of one another's intelligence and ideas. But Peter, Peter is able to create things that would take others triple the time. And that's not even his real job."

"What d'ya mean?" Scott questioned.

"Peter's official job is to make sure Harry gets to meetings on time, cover up scandals, and to keep the press off his back. Not to mention snuffing out traitors and those who steal from their company." Tony said. "But Harry must have realized his brilliance because he apparently has his own floor as OsCorp. And right now he's working on handheld anti-gravity devices. If it works, that's great, but he only started it in the beginning of the week, and already has a prototype."

"That's huge." Banner spoke up. "Especially if he isn't in his lab full time."

"And that's why I went there. But that kid, Harry, is very protective. Like, possessive protective. FRI, any police reports concerning the two?"

"Peter Parker was assaulted as a child." FRIDAY informed.

"That explains it..." Tony mumbled.

"Don't diss that!" Bucky said. "You're prying into a life that you don't even know."

"Barnes!"

"No. Don't go there, Stark. Why are you digging into this kid so much?" Bucky demanded.

"Because he could figure out how to cure people of paralyzation." Tony snapped back. The room went quiet.

"Tony." Steve said quietly.

"Not today, Rogers." Tony said. "Not ever."

"Tony, Rhodey doesn't want you to feel guilty about it."

"It's not just Rhodey." Tony said.

"Tony." Matt spoke up. "Does Rhodey know?"

"Of course not." Tony said. "He'd make me stop."

"Tony, this isn't the right way."

-

Peter and Wade were snuggled up on a couch together. They had just came home after eating all the pancakes from iHop. Wade was proud, while Peter was just happy. They were watching the Golden Girls when Wade got a call. "'Ello? Nah, I'm good. See ya." and hung up.

"You can take a job if you really want to." Peter said.

"I'm all good, Petey." Wade kissed Peter's head. "I've got enough entertainment here." He moved his left hand around Peter's waist, sucking in Peter even closer.

"Keep it in your pants." Peter giggled. He didn't move out of Wade's grasp.

"I can't help myself~" Wade whined. He slowly moved his hand down to Peter's thigh.

"I will leave." Peter teased.

"I know you won't." Wade hummed, flipping Peter down onto the couch. The show was left, forgotten about.

-

Harry arrived to his office on Monday with a smile. Gwen was with him today. They got a house together over the weekend. It was small and simple. In a neighborhood where no one would know them because they were all old. They went up to Floor 45 to see Peter there with two hot coffees for them. They smiled, taking a cup each. 

They all sat in the office. Harry in his chair, Gwen on a stool, and Peter on the desk. Harry and Gwen were sipping coffee while Peter was once again drinking hot cocoa. But this time it had marshmallows. They laughed as Peter got whip cream on his nose. He quickly wiped it off with his sweatshirt sleeve.

"So," Gwen smirked. "How's Wade?"

Peter smiled. "Good."

"You totally did it." Gwen said, making Peter blush.

"It's kinda freaky how you know that." Harry commented.

"Peter is dressed comfortably, probably because it was a crazy weekend." Gwen started. "Long sleeves, means what is always means. He's more giddy. And he had marshmallows. He only adds those when he's feeling extra sugary."

"Okay, Detective Conan." Peter said, causing Harry to snort.

"You're just jelly."

"Wow, Kim Possible flash backs are happening."

"You are turning into Wade, slowly but surely."

"I can't turn into Wade. I'll never fully understand what goes on in his brain." Peter shrugged, taking another sip of his hot cocoa.

"You doing more trials with the Anti-Gravity thing?" Harry asked.

"I finished that already." Peter said. "I started to make the official design. It's going to look like an EOS lip balm with buttons, I think."

"Color?" Gwen questioned.

"Does it matter?"

"Uh, yeah." Gwen said like it was obvious. "If we want to sell it, colors are always good to have."

"Who would we sell it to?"

"NASA." Harry said. "They could get astronauts used to no gravity."

"How much should we ask for?" Gwen asked. Harry and Gwen looked to Peter.

"What? I dunno. I started working on it last Monday. So only a week." Peter said.

"How fast can you make one?" Harry asked.

"Probably 2 hours for the first one. Then 30 to an hour after that."

"A Grand, at least, each. We'll see what they offer after they test it out for themselves." Harry said. 

"Then I'll get to work." Peter washed out his empty cup and set it out to dry before he waved goodbye and left to Floor 43.

"Those devices are worth a lot more than a grand." Gwen hummed.

"Pete doesn't need to know that." Harry hummed back.

"I'll contact NASA." Gwen said.

"I'll thank you for that."

"You better."

On Wednesday Peter had finished creating 100 Anti-Gravity devices. He packed them into shoe boxes with sweaters as padding. He held four boxes as he went to the lobby where Harry was just cracking up. "Wut?"

"Nothing, Pete." Harry managed to say. "Linda." He turned to one of the receptionists. "If anyone contacts you, just tell them I'm at a meeting off site." He received a nod. "Let's go, nerd." Harry took two of the boxes. They walked out of the building. They stepped into a limo and went on their way.

Less than 3 hours later they arrived to a branch of NASA. The duo walked into the secured building. Two men met with them. "Larson." The one of the right said. "Bill." The other said.

"Harry Osborn."

"Peter Parker."

They now sat in a meeting room with no windows. "Now, you can see why we are worried that you are just baiting us." Larson began.

"So we brought in three of our top astronauts to test it out." Bill finished. Three walked in. Two men and one woman.

"Lane."

"Jones."

"Smith." they introduced.

"What color?" Peter asked.

"Color?" Larson questioned.

"I was told people would want options of color." Peter said. He turned to Harry. "Did Gwen lie?"

"No, Pete." Harry tried not to smile. "They probably just didn't expect there to be options."

"Oh." Peter opened the box, showing a rainbow. "Just pick one, I guess." Lane picked a royal blue. Jones picked a neon orange. Smith chose a pastel purple. "It's pretty simple." Peter begun."The ON button turns it on, making that air around you-"

"English words, Pete." Harry reminded.

"The ON button will make you float. The OFF button will make it immediately stop. Don't do that unless you're on a flat surface, or something. The S button will slowly put Gravity back on your body, so you'd float back down to the Earth at a safe pace."

"Have you tested it?" Bill asked.

"Yeah. Did a lot of trials." Peter said. "The Anti-Gravity should last 30 minutes straight before the safety protocol is activated. But you'll need to be somewhat fit in order to last that long."

"30 minutes." Bill clarified. "How soon can a person be back up in the air?"

"Just land on the ground, then you can start back up." Peter shrugged. "It's fun to do flips in the air."

"Does it make things around it float too?" Larson questioned.

"Only whoever has a hold of it." Peter said. "It had a wrist add on." Peter searched the box for little bracelet looking things. He picked up a yellow device and put the clip on it. It connected like earbuds to a phone. "As long as you're in contact with the device, it will only affect you. Yes, you can pick up objects. Whether you want what you touch at that moment and time to float is up to you. On the side is an F and N button. The N button makes it so only you float. The F button makes it so whatever you're holding also floats."

"Let's go to the testing room." Larson said.

They entered a padded room. "Go on." Bill said. The three astronauts entered, pressing the ON button. They all started floating. Then they started to play tag whilst in the air. "We'll take them." Bill said. "How much? A Mil? We'll need to get the director phoned." He already started to take out his phone while Larson started to record it to send over.

Less than 30 minutes later a man had arrived. We're naming him Boss. Boss had a checkbook and a pen. He sat across Harry at the table. Peter and the other three astronauts were now back in the air. Peter was doing flips while the others were attempting to. It was surreal to look at.

"How much do you want for the batch. 100, I believe. Worth a lot. And I heard there were also safety clips to go around wrists so that the users can grab items with both hands." Boss said.

"Correct." Harry said.

"5 million for 100." Boss said.

"..." Harry wasn't shocked, just... quiet.

"10. 18? 50 million."

"Sure." Harry said. "50 million per 100 devices." Boss quickly wrote the check. He handed it over, and Harry gently took it, pocketed it, and stood up. They shook hands across the table. "If you need more just contact us as OsCorp."

"Who made them?" Boss asked. "How big was your team?"

Harry smirked, a good smirk. "One person made them." He shifted his glance towards Peter as the brunette almost flew through the air, high fiving Smith and Lane. "Peter Parker. He made it all. Even made every device by himself."

"That's very... hard. Does he get paid for his work? Is he looking to switch places?"

"SI wants him too." Harry said. "You'll have a lot of competition, bud."

"Stark's interested in him?" Boss asked. "From the Anti-Gravity device or-"

"He wants to offer a whole new project." Harry said. "Have a wonderful day." Harry opened the glass door. "Pete, time for lunch!" He called out. Peter pressed the S button and floated down. "What are you thinking about?" Harry asked.

"I say we get Delmar's." Peter said.

"Sure." Harry couldn't help but smile. This being was way too innocent in these types of situations.

-

The trio was back in the office. Gwen was laughing while Harry slipped to show her the check. "He doesn't know." She couldn't mutter out a whole sentence because she was laughing too hard. "You better give him a raise."

"I will." Harry promised.

"Who's getting a raise?" Peter asked, handing Gwen a cup of tea. He had his own cup too. Harry didn't like tea.

"You are." Harry declared. "Maybe save it all up."

"Just put it in that one account." Peter hummed. "And don't tell me how much is in there."

"One day you're gonna open it and gasp." Gwen said.

"Like I said, don't show it to me."

"How's home life?" She asked.

"Good." Peter said. "Do you know any pounds around here?"

"Looking to adopt?" Harry grinned.

"I like dogs, and Wade likes cats. We might need to get one of each."

"I think there's a good one on 36th." Gwen offered.

"Maybe 45th." Harry added.

"And there's a pet shop on 20th." 

"Why do you know that?" Peter looked at them suspiciously.

"We remember where the cute animals are." Gwen said simply.

"And she makes me come with her." Harry added.

"Ah, look at the cute little couple. Getting a house, and maybe a pet too. So domestic." Peter cooed lightly.

"You know about the house?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Do you expect anything less of me?" Peter asked back.

"Seriously?" Gwen sighed. "How did you know?"

"A grandkid was visiting their grandparents." Peter said. Harry sighed. "They got a picture of you two leaving the house. Asked for something unique." Peter shrugged. "A meeting with Spiderman." Harry started laughing while Gwen smiled.

"He got it, I assume." Gwen said.

"Yep." He confirmed. "Even got a photo with him."

"You made that kids day." Harry said.

"And he even signed the contract." Peter smiled. "And deleted the photo."

"Thanks, Pete. I'll pay you the big bucks." Harry stated.

"Just don't tell me how much." Peter smiled back.

"I think you should name your dog Harold." Gwen said.

"No." Peter said immediately. "The dog chooses the name, not me."

"I was thinking more along the lines of Turnip." Harry said. "Maybe Radish." he mumbled.

-

"Wade!" Peter entered his apartment to see Deadpool trailing in casual clothes. Wade smiled towards Peter. 

"Sweetie!" Wade rushed over. He latched his hands on Peter's waist and lifted him up, twirling them both around. "I brought home chimichangas." He put Peter down in front of the table where the pile sat.

Peter chuckled, "Thanks."

"And I was thinking we should go on a vacation soon. Maybe to Phillie or the Caribbean." Wade said, chomping away already.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. I know, right? He'll ruin the surprise." Wade started talking to the voices.

"I'll go if you promise relaxation." Peter smirked. "And a lot of free time."

"I'll fill up that free time."

"And fill me up."

"Oh, baby boy, I love you." Wade said.

"I love you too." Peter kissed Wade's cheek before biting into his second chimi.

"He's too good for us." Wade muttered.

"No, I'm not." Peter whispered, squeezing his hand.

-

Ned and Michelle were in their base, aka, Ned's apartment. Ned was on the computer, looking for crime, while MJ was looking out their window down to the alley way. There they saw Wade and Peter in normal clothes, practicing fighting.

When Peter's strength first starting going crazy, he accidentally broke his glass. He thought it was a fluke at first, but it started to become normal. So, when he accidentally broke Wade's arm in a practice match, he freaked out. He was busy apologizing while Wade was trying to calm him down.

MJ and Ned started to test his new found strength. It double the first. Then it tripled the next. Going out as Spiderman was no longer safe for others, so he didn't. Peter started training with Wade more often to get a grip on his strength.

Peter was more than 90% there. Now it only got out of control when he was scared. Which, you're always scared when fighting criminals, but that's what the quips were for. But he was almost there. Within the week he's be ready to go back to being Spiderman more often, at least 5 times a week.

MJ watched as Peter dodged an attack, then did his own attack, which Wade then dodged, but attacked at the same time, getting Peter. She smirked as Peter fell backwards onto the ground. Of course since the duo are totally in love, Wade went to help him up. But instead, Peter dragged him down. They both were on the ground, laughing.

Ned heard the laughing. "What'd they do?"  
"Peter fell, Wade tried to help, Peter dragged him down." She answered.

"If they start doing it down there shut the window." Ned ordered with a small smile.

"I think they're good." Michelle replied, watching as the duo got back up, going back to training.

"They probably fucked earlier."

"TMI."

"You are such a cliche." Michelle murmured.

"Offensive!" Ned squawked.

"Any crime detected?" She switched the subject.

"Nope." Ned sat back in his rolly, comfy, desk chair.

"Boring." MJ muttered.

She looked back down to the alleyway where Peter snuck in a quick kiss, making Wade stop his attack and scream "NOT FAIR!"

"Dorks." 

\-----

Peter and Harry were playing around on Floor 43. Peter had on a Hulk mask while Harry had on a Thor mask. They both held an Anti-Gravity device in their hands, as well as a lightsaber. They were in midst of a battle.

"I shall win." Peter said.

"You can try." Harry chuckled. He looked down to his green sword. "These won't actually hurt us, right?"

"Just normal light." Peter shrugged. "No damage will happen to your face."

"Good. Gwen loves my soft skin."

"That and your hair." Peter grinned.

"I think she likes your hair more." Harry said, going for a slash.

Peter dodged. "Mine is better."

"Do you think you'll ever do medical research?" Harry asked.

"I guess." Peter shrugged. "I would love to cure cancer, but I know with our technology it's probably not possible yet."

"What's wrong with our technology?" Harry asked, blocking an attack.

"Well, I guess we haven't advanced it enough." Peter shrugged. "And cancer comes in so many forms, it'd be hard to find a single cure."

"What about other medical things?"

"I dunno." Peter replied. "I'm not good at that stuff that involve human organs and the like."

"What about paralyzation?" Harry questioned, kicking off form a wall and soaring towards Peter.

Peter kicked towards Harry, backing away from his strike. "Paralyzation is interesting." He supplied. "I just don't think I'd be able to find the cure. You could technically probably implant something in the spine to connect the nerves, but you'd need a really good scientist and doctor to fix it."  
"Who do you think would be able to make it?" Harry asked, landing on the ground.

"OsCorp doesn't do well with injuries, so maybe Stark." Peter said.

"So if SI offered a deal to fix paralyzation, you'd take it?"

"Probably." Peter shrugged. "You sure are talkative today."

"Just wondering about too many things."

-

"We just got feed from NASA. The first handheld Anti-Gravity devices have been sold. 100 small devices that let their trainees and workers experience what it would be like in space have been sold to them by Oscorp. The Director of NASA claims that they got the devices for cheap. OsCorp sold them. A new project they had just recently unleashed. They come in an assortment of colors and even safety features-" The news lady explained.

"That was fast." Clint commented.

"The kid started that project 13 days ago." Tony said. "Anti-Gravity. Sold them 100 devices for only 50 million."

"That's more than I'll ever have."

"That's because you're a bird."

"Did Osborn ever get back to you?" Bruce asked Tony.

"Not yet. I'm worried that he hasn't even told Peter about it." Tony sighed. "I should've just asked him when he showed up at the end."

"So you've met him?" Steve asked. "Good kid?"

"Seems like it. Only said hi."

"But you think he can fix something you can't."

"Yeah."

"Stark's ego is shattered." Clint chimed in.

-

"Hey Pete-" Harry walked in on floor 43 to see Peter sectioned to the ceiling, flipping through papers. "What'cha doin'?"

"Hmm?" Peter looked down. "Research."

"On what?"

"Paralyzation." Peter jumped down. "I think I can fix it."

"... How long do you need?"

"Well, I think I can create the first prototype by the end of this week." Peter said. "Then have a working chip by the following Tuesday. I don't want to test it out on a human, so I'm going to test it through a computer a million times, then see if there's any animals that need help."

"What do you need?" Harry asked.

"I want to consult with Stark." Peter mumbled. "I need to see if he can get me on contact with Dr. Bruce Banner. Banner is amazing. I think he can do the surgery the best."

"I'll look around for his number." Harry promised. He went to Floor 45. He shuffled around in his drawer, finding Stark's card. He's so going to regret this.

-

"You are receiving a call from Harry Osborn." FRIDAY announced.

"Yes!" Clint said.

"Put 'em through." Tony ordered.

"Of course sir." FRIDAY said.

"Stark?" Harry's voice questioned.

"Hello, Osborn." Tony said. "What do you need?"

"Well, I brought up paralyzation to Pete..." He paused. "But now he's like totally enveloped in it. He thinks he can make the first prototype by Friday, then make an official one by Tuesday."

"That fast? When did you bring it up?"

"Monday."

"That was two days ago..."

"He's special."

"Yeah." Tony paused. "Why are you contacting me?"

"He says he thinks Dr. Bruce Banner is the only one who could perform the first few surgeries. He only trusts him, apparently."

"Ooo." Bruce's eyes lit up.

"So he didn't want to call me, but Brucie." Tony sighed. "When should I send Bruce over?"

"Probably next Thursday."

"Got it. See ya Osborn."

"Bye Stark." Harry hung up.

"Peter seems very smart." Bruce commented. "He chose me, after all."

"Shut up, greenie." Tony mumbled.

"Oh, someone's jealous!" Clint grinned.

"How could I be jealous?"

"Incoming call from SHIELD." FRIDAY announced.

"Shitballs." Clint sighed.  
-

Wade was walking down the street when he saw a suspicious person. He trailed them. He was eventually led to a weird abandoned looking building. He snuck in just to see Director Nick Fury standing there.

"Wilson." He greeted.

"Fury, sir. How are ya? How's the eye patch? Taken up pirating yet?" Deadpool asked.

"Wilson, Green Goblin escaped." Fury said. Deadpool's mind turned blank. "He has sworn vengeance to Spiderman and those who put him behind bars."

"How long?" Deadpool asked.

"He escaped 13 minutes ago. We have agents tracking him down. He is an hour away from the city."

"Have you contacted Tin Can? Logan?"

"We informed Stark. He is going to OsCorp to ensure of Harry Osborn's safety."

"What about Petey?" Wade asked.

"He will take into custody and treated like the young Osborn, a civilian that needs to be protected."

"Take me there."  
-

"Boss, Iron Man has entered the building." Linda said over the phone. "He's already heading up to you now. Asked that all people that knew your father head up."

"Thanks." Harry hung up, looking towards Gwen and Peter with dread.

"What's up?" Peter asked.

"Iron Man is here." Harry said. "In his suit, Iron Man."

"Shit." Peter muttered, rushing to the windows. He took out a panel, revealing a tablet of sorts. He pressed a few keys, the windows in the whole building turning a dark gray, like a protection barrier.

"Since when?" Gwen questioned.

"Things happen." Peter answered, going to the elevator where he took out a piece of the wall and a new panel was there. But this time the section of wall was a lot bigger, showing all the camera's in the building's feed.

"I'm glad someone's prepared." Harry said.

Then Iron Man dinged and walked towards Harry. "Is this everyone?" He asked.

"We're the only ones who were close to him, yes." Harry answered.

"Let's go." Tony ordered, before he looked at the camera feed. "Shit. Let's go." SHIELD Agents showed up, meaning Norman was close to the city. They boarded the elevator. Peter pressed the 1 button 5 times in a steady pace of ticking, which made the elevator go a lot faster. "Okay, then."

They landed, leaving the lobby. Peter waved at Linda, passing her a note that had a code on it. She just nodded seriously before she turned back to her computer.

"Hey." Happy was there. He had them all board the limo. Then he took off.

"What's the situation?" Gwen asked.

"Norman escaped about 20 minutes ago." Tony explained. "He's roughly 35 minutes away from New York."

"Where are we going?" Harry questioned.

"The compound." Tony answered. "Full of heroes that can capture him."

"Do you know what he's after?"

"Fury hasn't given into those details yet." Tony said. "Happy, break the law. We need to get to the compound."

"I expect a raise." Happy grumbled, speeding up.

-

"Why were we called in?" Jessica questioned. The heroes sat around a table once more.

"Green Goblin escaped 40 minutes ago." Steve said. "Tony's getting his kid brought here for now."

"Norman is a pain." She grumbled.

"And Fury and Tony should be arriving any minute now." Steve added.

"Snacks?" Danny said.

"I think we have Lucky Charms." Scott said.

"Milk?"

"All out. Gotta eat it dry."

"What about orange juice?"

"Gross."

-

"Where's Petey-pie?" Deadpool walked in right next to Fury. "Petey? Sugar?"

"Wilson, he's not here yet." Fury said.

Deadpool put his hands to his face, gasping, "You left him out to starve! How could he? We must destroy!"

"Wilson, he's going to arrive with Stark."

"Tin Can? Nobody likes old metal cans." Deadpool pouted, slumping into his chair.

"So now you join us." Matt said.

"And it's not even Saturday." Sam added.

"I know, right?" Deadpool said. "It's like something is severely wrong. Oh, right. There is something! Jee-zus, I can't believe them. Can you? Me neither."

"Sir has arrived." FRIDAY informed.

"Thanks, FRI." Steve said.

"Who's with him?" Bucky questioned.

"Harry Osborn, Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, and Happy Hogan." FRIDAY informed.

"Why are you all gathered?" Pepper Potts asked, walking into the meeting room.

"Supervillain escaped." Clint said. "Green Goblin."

"Norman Osborn?" Pepper questioned, sitting down next to Bruce.

"That's the one."

"Vision, can you-" Tony walked in to find everyone already gathered. "Okay, then. Happy has the kids in a separate room. Where's Goblin?"

"Norman had been tracked trying to go to OsCorp. But he hacked the nearby cameras, seeing you pick them up. He's now enroute to here." Fury said. "28 minutes out."

"Where's Petey?" Deadpool asked.

"Safe." Fury said simply. "Now, Norman is still in his Goblin form. He's armed with a levitation device and grenades."

"Let's do this." Clint said.

"Why is Norman after the kids?" Natasha asked.

"Harry is his son." Fury stated. "Gwen Stacy is his girlfriend. Peter Parker is his long-term best friend."

"But why?"

"I'd want to see my kids too." Scott offered his thoughts.

"But evidence shows abuse." Natasha said. "So Norman probably didn't exactly treasure his kid."

"You guys don't know?" Deadpool spoke up.

"Know what?" Tony asked.

"I figured you all ran background checks and crap."

"What?"

"Norman Osborn hates Harry because he didn't apply himself to what Norman wanted. But came along Peter, who already loved science and was curious about everything." Deadpool made little gestures. "Norman killed May when she wouldn't sign the adoptive papers. Norman wanted Peter to run OsCorp and push it into the future. Though Petey-pie hated Norman. Always had. So May died, Harry was told he was no good, Petey was chased by Broccoli, and Gwen was a hostage as Spidey defeated the hated vegetable."

"Where is Spiderman?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. He could help us." Sam added.

"Spiderman is preoccupied." Fury said. "I would think the World's Defender's could defeat one villain."

"You know us so well." Clint chirped.

"I'ma go see my schnookums." Deadpool sang as he left.

"Should we-"

"Let him be." Fury sighed. "Everyone, suit up."

"Avengers-" Tony began.

"Assemble." everyone finished.

"You do realize we are the Defenders." Matt said.

"I got into it." Danny whispered.

Pepper and Happy just sat there. It's one villain. By himself. Why is the whole team needed?

Answer: It's not.

-

"Petey!" Wade ran to Peter, clobbering him. Peter peeled the other off.

"Hey." He greeted.

"So Broccoli is on the way." Wade said. "And I was thinking we should watch the show."

"This is life and death, Wade." Harry said.

"But we have the Avenger's on our side."

"And me." Peter grinned.

"Whether that's good or bad is undecided." Gwen teased.

Peter then felt that familiar pringle. The hairs on his neck stood up. "Shit." He yelled, "Get down!" Harry and Gwen immedaitely ducked, searching for cover while Deadpool latched around Peter and rolled. It was just in time for the wall to crumble in. Norman Osborn as the Goblin has arrived.

"Chicken NUgget!" Deadpool cried out, standing up and taking out Bea and Arthur. He looked towards Norman. He was early. His timing was too fast. SHIELD lied... or maybe they're just bad at counting. Deadpool wouldn't hold that against them.

"Ms. Stacy." Norman growled. "Mr. Parker."

"No way, Jose! Back away, Gobbie." Deadpool said.

"I will not deal with others today." Norman declared throwing pumpkins. Wade dodged them, but gave Norman the opening of taking Gwen and Peter. He cursed, running after the Goblin, but found that he couldn't catch up. "Welp, kick 'em where it hurts, Petey."

"What the hell?" Tony said as the heroes arrived.

"Too late, Tin Man." Wade huffed. "Harry call Ned." He pointed to the Osborn.

"On it." Harry got out his phone.

"So Norman took Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker." Sam said. "Why take two smart people?" They started bouncing ideas.

Meanwhile, Harry and Wade called Ned. "Yellow." Ned said over the phone.

"Norman took Gwen and Pete." Harry said.

"Shitake." Ned muttered, then yelled for MJ.

"Did you put a tracker on Pete?" Wade asked.

"We have one on his phone..." Ned clicked through his computer. "He's traveling South."

"Send it to me." Wade ordered.

"And me." Harry added.

"Got it." Ned mumbled.

"Yo, pea brains." Michelle said. "Get him home."

"You know it!" Wade chirped, checking his phone for updates. "I'm outta here."

"Bye. Keep me updated." Ned said.

"Bye." Harry said, ending the call.

"I'll go." Wade said. "Any fast moving vehicles in the vicinity?"

"There's literally a billionaire staring at you, Wade." Harry said.

"Oh, my, I'm so popular!" Wade sung, twirling around. "Tin Can Man, which is the fastest?"

"We're taking a jet." Fury interrupted.

"Oooooo, me like."

-

Gwen and Peter were seated in restrained chairs while the Green Goblin stood in front of them. They were in May's apartment. Where Norman slaughtered her. The Goblin used his right hand to trace over Peter's cheek. "Still so young." He said. He shifted his eyes to Gwen. "And then there's you." He removed his hand from Peter and put it by his side. "A brilliant girl who got swept off her feet by trash." His eyes almost looked sad. "You two shall not be near Harry again. Your gifts will be used to create so much more." Norman stepped back, looking at his prize. "Two brilliant scientists plus me will create. Welcome."

"You okay, Norman?" Peter asked. "Did you hit your big green head? Or did the serum get to your head a little too much?"

"Don't make me tie your mouth shut, Peter." Norman threatened. "It'd be such a loss." He grabbed Peter's jaw. "Shouldn't you be overjoyed that you were brought back home?"

-

"That sick bastard." Wade growled as he saw where Peter's phone stopped.

"What is it?" Steve questioned.

"They're at May's old apartment." He revealed. The ship went awkwardly silent.

"Wade, MJ said that Ned can turn on the microphone." Harry said.

"I'm gonna have to buy him a teddy bear after this." Wade muttered, giving a thumbs up to the other.

"He's listening to the audio now." Harry informed, scrolling through his phone.

"Who's Ned?" Tony asked.

"An associate..." Harry replied.

"And why is Spiderman busy?" Scott asked.

"Just deal." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oooooo, you made Ozzie mad." Deadpool chuckled.

"You're not helping, Wilson."

"Oh, I made Ozzie mad. Petey's going to say it was both of us leading each other on, so we better both apologize."

"Wade, how does Pete put up with you?" Harry asked, his eyes landing on the merc.

"That's something that I'll never know."

-

Ned and MJ listened in on the convo.

"Get to work." They heard the Green Goblin growl.

"Hard to work when you gagged one of us." Gwen's voice said.

"Mmmf-ummmf." was a strangled noise.

"Like I said, work." Norman ordered.

"Blood sample?" Gwen asked.

"Already supplied."

"And you still think you'll get away with this?"

"I do. Especially since Spiderman has been out of commission lately, as to what I've heard."

"Deadpool will cut you to bits." Gwen said.

"Hurry up or you'll be cut off too."

"I'll update Har." Ned muttered.

"You do that." Michelle nodded. "Why would they need a blood sample?"  
-

DING*

"OOoooo!" Wade jumped up, pulling out his phone. "Update time~! Ozzie, Ned texted." Wade sang. "Okay, okay," The others in the jet looked to Wade. "Apparently Peter was gagged. Kinky. But probably because he rambles too much and likes to crack jokes. Oh! And for some reason Gweny needed a blood sample from Normie. That's sciency things, right? Is he getting lonely all by his big green self?"

"He doesn't need Gwen and Pete to make the serum. He already has before." Harry said.

"Maybe he lost brain cells while in his transformation."

"That wouldn't account for him escaping. You'd have to be pretty smart to escape SHIELD, right?"

"I guess." Deadpool mumbled. "What if he is creating a weird symbiote?"

"Like Venom?" Harry frowned. "He'd need Ock for that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Steve interrupted them.

"Well, if Gwen needs a blood sample then Norman must have something in mind. He's smart, but he usually has Ock do the science experiments." Harry explained.

"Who's Ock?" Clint asked.

"Otto Octavius. He's a bad dude, nicknamed Doc Ock. He's a crazy scientist that goes after Spidey a lot."

"And your father knows the guy." He clarified.

"He's the one who made the serum of Green Goblin." Harry said. "But Ock went underground a while back. Hasn't attacked for a few months."

"Fury." Tony called for the one eyed man. "Why didn't we know this?"

"Spiderman is not apart of your team." Fury said evenly.

"Neither are we." Danny said.

"You share what you want to share." Fury said simply. "Osborn, Wilson, is Parker free?"

"Just gagged." Deadpool sang. "I might miss out on all the fun."

"He might wait till we get there." Harry commented.

"Yeah, but Petey doesn't listen to orders."

"Ain't that the truth." Fury scoffed casually, making the pro heroes question if that really just happened.

"6 minutes out." FRIDAY announced.

-

"Hurry up, kiddies." Norman said. "I've got other things to do."

"Well maybe if you weren't threatening us it'd go a lot faster." Gwen huffed.

"Muff murff!" Peter agreed, handing a paper to Gwen. She looked it over, handing it back with a nod.

"Just be glad I didn't have a needle." Norman said, looking at Peter.

"I think that gag was enough punishment." Gwen spat, looking at a tube full of pink.

"I can always gag you too." Norman reminded. "How much longer?"

"It seems like we just need to add them together." Gwen said, looking at the pinkish red tube in her hand, and the black tube in Peter's.

"Get on with it!" Norman boomed, getting closer to the duo. He watched as Gwen set the pink fluid into a large jar like device. It shivered around the walls as if wanting to climb up. He stepped right in front of the jar device, pulling Peter next to him.

He shouldn't have done that. Peter handed the tube to Gwen. She ran off with it. He socked Norman in the mouth. Norman released his grip on Peter in surprise. He then took his left hand, which had a metal cuff on it, and set it up ready to charge. Moments later, he had Peter in his clasps again. He lit up his cuff, electrocuting Peter.

Peter limped to the ground, barely able to keep his consciousness. He was going to lose control of his strength if he didn't get a grip. Norman shocked him again.

-

The jet landed just to see a pretty blonde carrying a tube run outside onto the roof. Why the roof? Nobody knows. Harry grinned, pulling Wade off the jet and onto the ground first.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Peter was able to distract him." Gwen rushed. "He wants to create a symbiote. Just like Venom, but one that would follow his orders. "This," She shook the tube. "Is half of the symbiote. It's close to what Venom was before his host." She pointed down. "But down in the lab, that was installed in the apartment building by Norman, is the other half. It's just like the Green Goblin except it bends to his will like the collars he's made for the Lizard before."

"Is Pete still down there?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Gwen answered. Deadpool got the confirmation and entered the building. He was running through the halls. "He sure loves somebody." She smirked towards the closing doors.

"I'm sure Pete will be fine." Harry said. "I mean, he didn't finish the symbiote, right?"

"Nope." Gwen confirmed. "Why are there so many heroes?" She pointed to the jet that spewed out the heroes.

"Well, uh, they came to help just in case."

"It's just Norman..."  
"He's hard to deal with, you know." Harry said.

"But it's literally just Norman in there. Why aren't they more concerned about Ock or the Sinister 6?"

"Well, they all went underground."

"That's boring." Gwen huffed. She looked to the tube. "Aren't you a sick thing. Should we call Eddie?"

"DO you think Venom can absorb it?" Harry questioned.

"Dunno. Venom's pretty possessive."

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"Oh!" Gwen turned to them. "Huge fans of you all." She smiled. "Sorry. We're a little scattered. I'm Gwen Stacy. Doctor of Spiderman." She took out her hand, waiting for it to be shook.

"Spidey has his own team?" Jessica clarified.

"If he didn't tell us his identity we would've killed him." Gwen smiled innocently, but everyone knew she was pretty serious.

"But didn't you find out by accident." Harry added.

"But he eventually told me."

"And Ned found out by accident too."

"MJ knew, though." Gwen said.

"THat's because she's scary."

"Are you saying I'm not scary?"

"What, not at all!"

"So you're saying I'm scary?" Gwen looked hurt.

"What!? No!"

"What the hell?"  
-

"Peter-babe." Wade sang, entering the lab. He saw Norman continuously shocking his baby boy. He wouldn't stop, neither of them would give in. He took out one of his guns and shot. "Not today, Gobbie!" He declared through the air. Norman was hit in the leg, backing away before he fell. Deadpool shot off another bullet. The opposite leg. Norman threw a pumpkin. "It ain't Halloween!" Deadpool sliced it before it could blow. "You're done, Normie." Deadpool declared, his gun pointed to the Green Goblin's skull.

"You can't kill me." Norman said. "Spiderman won't allow it."

"Good thing Spiderman isn't here." Wade growled, cocking his gun. He started to press the trigger when he heard a soft thump. Peter was down. Wade gritted his teeth, knocking Norman out with the butt of his gun.

Wade rushed over to Peter. Slight burn marks from the electricity show across his skin. They wouldn't be there for long. He kicked Gobbie one last time. He ran back to Peter, picking him up. He appeared back on the roof.

"Pete?" Harry turned to the door.

"He's a little out of it." Wade said. "He'll be up and at 'em in a wee bit."

"Shouldn't you handle him more carefully- no." Tony tried not to watch as Peter was put on the ground.

"So, girl, when someone gets electrocuted, how long will it take them to wake up?" He looked to Gwen. Bruce Banner raised his eyebrows in concern. Electrocution?!

"Uh, I dunno. With Peter it could differ greatly." Gwen said.

"Yo, Brucie-wussie, how long does it usually take 'Merica to wake up after being knocked out?" Deadpool called out to the doctor.

"Uh, well, maybe an hour." Bruce answered.

"I'm gonna drop him off at home." Deadpool turned back to Harry and Gwen. "Can you tell them about Normie. He's a little knocked out right now, but he's a big boi." Deadpool then jumped off the building.

"Remind me." Tony began. "Why did we come?"

"It was your idea." Scott coughed.

"My Agents have retrieved Norman Osborn." Fury said before he took off with the jet.

"I'll call Pep." Tony sighed.

"Shawarma?" Steve said.

"Hey, that's my thing."

"Not no more."

"*gasp* What happened to you, Cap?"

"Will you shut up?" Natasha asked. "I'm in the mood for Shawarma."

"Let's go," Hope added.

"Is it good?" Luke asked.  
-

A Month Later

Rhodey rolled in on his wheelchair. He looked a little grumpy, but no one was going to comment on that. "What am I here for, Tones?" He asked.

"I partnered up with someone." Bruce said, taking Rhodey's attention. "We can get you walking like normal."

"Tony, what did you do?" Rhodey looked back to the Stark.

"It wasn't me." Tony admitted. "I just tested it a few times to make sure it actually worked."

"Peter sent this." Natasha appeared with a small gift wrapped box. She set it on the table, then left. She left Banner, Rhodes, and Stark together.

"Who is this Peter?" Rhodey questioned.

"He's the one who made the chip." Tony said. "A chip that he's supplying to those who are paralyzed. I am backing it up to create a mass amount to give out to qualified hospitals with doctors that can do the surgery."

"What does this chip do?" Rhodey questioned. His eyebrows were close together.

"It reconnects all the nerves." Banner said. "Allowing those with a spine to walk again."

"Am I allowed to say no?" Rhodey showed a teasing smile.

"Depends." Tony shrugged. "Do you want to walk again?" Rhodey rolled over to the table, picking up the gift.  
-

"PETeY!!" Wade yelled, hopping onto the bed. Fried, their new dog that was 2, was already there. He jumped onto Wade's back, laying there like it was a normal spot.

"What?" Peter rolled over, looking Wade right in the face.

"I got us a small rental house a few hours from here. Uber Eats is nearby, and so is a beach! It's ready tomorrow, and we have it for the week."

"A real vacation?" Peter asked, already smiling.

"A real vacation." He confirmed.

"God," Peter kissed Wade's nose. "There better be extra sheets."

"I can always bring a tarp."

"Wade!" Peter yelped, Fried barked.

"Or maybe just a mop and do it on the floor."  
-

"You'll need physical therapy for a couple months." Tony said as Rhodey sat up in his bed, wiggling his toes. "But you should we back to normal soon."

"I can confirm that." Bruce said, glaring at Tony. "Stick to machines. Humans are still my thing."

"Whatever. You're just jealous because of the person I found is amazing at both."

"So, who is this Peter person?" Rhodey asked. "He's the one who is letting me walk again. I need to say my thanks."

"Peter is 19 years old." Tony revealed, getting googly eyes from his old friend. "He works at Oscorp, but one day I'll nab him. He can probably rival Shuri."

"Is Thor still in Wakanda?"

"Yep. Steve and Buck left to there too." Bruce answered.

"Where can I go to thank the kid?" Rhodey asked.

"Pete and Wade are on vacation right now." Tony said.

"Wade Wilson or-"

"Deadpool." Tony confirmed. "Yeah, I don't know how, but it works surprisingly well."

"Wade is comfortable with showing his face around others now." Bruce added.

"When will they be back?" Rhodey questioned.

"Probably in a couple days." Tony shrugged.

-

The duo were walking down the beach. Both had a burrito in their hands. They were just talking about random things. White and Yellow were joining in, making Peter laugh cutely as Wade got into a discussion about certain shows that seemed so out of context if you didn't know what was happening.

They were walking back up. No more burritos were left. Fried was following them around, doing circles around them wearing off energy.

Then suddenly Peter pulled out a small box and bowed down. Wade gapped. "Wade Winston Wilson, will you be mine forever?" Peter asked, his eyes set in on Wade's.

"Yes!" Wade yelled, picking up Peter and spinning him around in the air. While Wade was spinning, Peter got his hand and slid the ring on. "Petey, here's yours." Wade put Peter down, pulling out a box of his own. Peter blushed. "Peter Benjamin Parker, will you be mine until I no longer heal?"

"And beyond." Peter whispered, making Wade just jump up once more and slide the ring on his partner's hand. Then they both swept into a sloppy kiss that felt like it was the best thing to ever happen in the universe.

Wade then laughed, "Want to be my Buzz Lightyear?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, Petey-pie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker versus Green Goblin, though Wade Winston Wilson wins


	7. Forced Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in this fic the Avengers are sort of jerks because they defeat Thanos the first time on TItan, then leave it at that. Peter doesn't receive texts or calls from them. 
> 
> BTW, they never crossed paths with the Guardians.

Peter Parker was given the title of Avenger after helping defeat Thanos on Titan. Everyone was happy, with Vision rebuilt, everyone was alive. Tony and Pepper fell into a happy faze. They were off in a cabin with Morgan. Sam, Bucky, and Steve took off on missions. Wanda and Vision vacationed alone somewhere private to enjoy being together. The Insect Family went back home. Natasha and Clint went to the Barton's. Basically, everyone went their own ways after the war. Defeating Thanos that day on that planet saved them all.

Sadly Bruce and Thor never turned up. The only new person around was Stephen Strange, who was a warlock of sorts. He says he's Sorcerer Supreme, but it's all the same thing in everyone's head. Magic! Well, they met a couple aliens, but they went back on their ship as soon as possible, so yeah.

Peter would normally be super happy for everyone, that was if he wasn't being ignored again. Specifically by his Mentor Tony Stark, but it went for everyone else too. By everyone he means everyone. He showed up to May's a couple days after Thanos's defeat, and she had a man about her age over. Peter learned later that the man saved her during the initial spaceship attack. After that they just fell into a nice dating relationship right off the bat.

So now, Peter was in his bedroom on his laptop. All alone that night. May was off on another date of the week, and it had already been a month since the war.

Peter mumbled, tweaking numbers in his code. It was a simple code to protect from viruses, but also to keep your privacy. It was something that wasn't too hard to make, but enough to where people were interested in it. Now that the war sparked something in people around the world, more specifically the government, civilians wanted privacy more than ever.

Peter grinned as he finished up his coding, messing around with the laptop a little more before sending it over to his Boss of sorts. He went to his phone after that, texting his two best friends.

Biderman: Finished up!

EmYay: Good job, loser

Nedward: I could make something better

Biderman: I know, but then I wouldn't be able to hack anything

EmYay: You sound like a villain. What happened to good ol' Petey Parkey?

Biderman: He gone

Nedward: That poor soul

Biderman: He's happier now

EmYay: What the hell, dorks?

Nedward: Life happens

EmYay: How is it you're both still alive

Nedward: I look out for myself. I don't know how Pete's alive

Biderman: :(

EmYay: Suck it up, it's the truth.

Biderman: And you all wonder why I don't show up to school

Nedward: School isn't even open, Pete

Biderman: ...Shhhhhh

EmYay: All of you are dorks

Peter chuckled seeing he received an email. He opened it up. It was from his current Boss. He found that all it said was a long number along with a thank you note. Peter patted himself on the back. He was doing pretty good for a 17 year old.

He heard May's laugh from down the hall in the apartment building, so he closed up, turned off his light, and by the time May was saying goodbye to her boyfriend, he looked like he was asleep. When May came to check on him, she didn't have any suspicion.

Once Peter heard May's heartbeat steady signaling her falling asleep, he sat up and turned on his lampshade light. He sat up, checking properties on the New York coast, a little closer to Canada, but not too far. When he found a place with a house already there that was up and running with furniture already there, he knew he found The Place.

A month later, no contact from anyone in the hero biz, he was moved out. The school was nicer, which he thought odd that he could just take a single test and then graduate, but it was good for what he wanted. He set up his wifi and internet within a day, and was now dusting the place.

It was on the smaller side. One bedroom, one bath, a kitchen, a living area with a t.v., and a place for a table and a couple of chairs. It was perfect for him.

Peter still kept into contact with Ned and MJ, texting them nearly every day about simple things. He called May once a week. Each time he did he would get an update. It was three months after his move that the guy, David, moved into his old bedroom.

And Peter realized once again that he was unneeded. Even the news gave up on the mysterious disappearance of Spiderman 2 months ago.

So now Peter was chilling out. There was a small porch, which he loved. He sat in a wooden rocking chair as he skimmed through the area. It was so peaceful.

Then he heard "Oh mother of Canada! Why can't I catch a break. Yes, I know I'm the one that went looking for it, but that's beside the problem. Sheesh."

Peter perked up, looking around. There was just natural life around him. Nothing seemed out of place.

But then a man in red and black walked across his backyard. Peter ran to look at who was on his property, but found a spiderman rip off instead.

Peter eyed the man. Once the man looked up and noticed him, his white eyes lit up.

Peter asked, "What do you want?"  
The man giggled, "Oh! Petey-pie, Spidey, my little Webby, I've come for you!"

Peter back up to his house, freaked out by this new person. He squeaked, "We've never met before, so no thank you."

"But I heard that you were abandoned! I needed to make sure you were okay. Jeez, more appreciation please."

Peter bit his lip. Just what was he getting into? Peter said, "Can you state your name because you clearly know who I am?"

"Oh, I'm Deadpool. Real name is Wade. I'm pretty famous around the world for all my blood baths."

"Uh, okay... I'm just gonna-" Peter was about to run into his house when he felt the mysterious man's hand grab him.

"Peter Parker, I've traveled a long way to find you. I expect a kiss as payment-"

Peter socked him in the mouth. He then backed away, walking into the house and getting down two glasses. He filled them with lemonade, returning back outside.

Wade was clutching his mask when he looked up. "Oh my, getting to my heart first. You're a sneaky one, spidey."

"Okay, Wade or whatever you name is, how do you know that I once was Spider-man?"

"Oh, sweetie, once I hacked into cameras and found out your school it was easy."

"But why are you here? To kill me? Do it, then! Don't act like you want to be by me."

The white eyes seemed to be pitying on Deadpool. He said, "Sweet-Pete, I don't unalive my mentors most of the time. I'm here to comfort you because the Avengies abandoned their youngest."

Peter retrackded, unsure what to do. So, he guided Wade inside his small home. They sat in chairs. "So, um, are you going to take off your mask?"

"I will one day, sweets. For now I will tell you my plan for revenge," Wade said. "First, I get the little rag tag group here. We hang out, get to know one another, and then we form a weird family thing. After that we save the world without anyone else and look supreme."

"... weird flex but okay."

"Perfect! I'll call the kiddies over."

-

Matt shook his head as Peter did a flip as Frank shot at him. Jess and Luke fought with their strength in a spar off to the side. Claire and Karen watched over the fights while Foggy and Colleen watched in amusement as Danny meditated even though the noise around them was filling the area. It was full of laughter. Specifically Wade's as he threw things at Danny.

-

Thanos appeared on May 8th, 2019. No one thought he was still alive. Turns out he's pretty unkillable when he's friends with Lady Death.

Wade felt it first, the rift that shouldn't be made. He was the only one that was cursed with immortality. He looked up to Peter, who was making toast in his small kitchen. When Peter looked over, a headache starting in his brain, he saw Wade's face and felt sick.

"What is this?" Peter asked, his head ringing.

"Thanos," Wade gritted out. "He's alive again."

Peter knew Wade wouldn't lie about that. He nodded, looking for the phone. He tried to dull the ringing in his head.

-

The Defenders were assembled. Deadpool and Spiderman stood at the front. Thanos, with a new army, stood against them. A mass amount of troops were on Peter's property. He just found it amazing that so many could fit on the acres he had.

Karen and Foggy were with Claire, in a shielded room with medical supplies. Colleen was in there in case something slipped by.

The army was easy to get rid of. In fact, practically half of the group was fighting Thanos himself.

He had a new weapon, a weird gauntlet that held a single stone. It was an onyx black. Peter wasn't sure what it was, but it was scary to him. His spidey-sense would ring out even more when he got close to it.

They were just solely focused on getting that glove away. They were juggling it, as if Thanos couldn't just hit them with his normal purple fist.

Deadpool went to chop off Thanos's hand when he was hit and thrown off to the side. He got up moments later, but it was enough to worry about that Spiderman went on a full on attack. Thanos was webbed to only use one of his hands.

Jessica Jones and Luke Cage entered, both going in for punches and kicks. Soon Matt Murdock entered the fray, causing Thanos to bleed onto the ground.

But Thanos had a habit of never staying down. He got up, ripped the way towards Danny who was holding the glove, and took it away. He snapped his good hand, making all the people around them disappear.

-

They all reappeared in New York. The army came with them. Jessica went right back to attacking as if they didn't just land into a populated city. Luke quickly ushered people away with Foggy and Karen while Claire and Colleen went ahead to help patch up the heroes while they worked.

Frank shot up all moving alien things in sight. Daredevil helped, both bickering among one another as they fought. Soon, though, it was only a stand off between Thanos and the Defenders of the World.

But then Thanos snapped again. Suddenly their masks were gone. At least those that had a mask were suddenly in civilian clothes. The cameras that were rolling nearby zoomed in on all of the unknown identities. Although Deadpool still had his mask on. Probably because his identity was known in a different way.

Peter looked down to see he didn't have any of his web shooters on. Deadpool noticed, throwing a spare webshooter to him along with a gun that Peter frowned at, but didn't put down. Matt went with it all. He didn't need the suit. Danny knew that he could hide his identity forever, so he just dealt with it. Colleen didn't care as long as she would eventually get paid for saving people as a large part of her life. Everyone seemed pretty chill with it too. If it meant that they could save people, it didn't matter.

It was Foggy who was freaking out. He kept yelling at the news casters to turn it off. No one listened, of course.

Peter ran along in a science pun t-shirt, scaling up a building as if it were a road. He got a good view, stopping halfway up the building. He yelled, "If we immobilize his arms he won't be able to snap!"

Wade replied back, "Or we could cut them off! Problem solved!"

Jessica yelled, "Or we could just kill him! I'll be able to drink more if he's gone for good!"

"We must not kill!" Danny advised. "We only do what we must."

"He already came back to life once!" Matt yelled. "He could do it again."

"So chop off his arms?" Wade sang happily, throwing around things at Thanos. Thanos didn't seem very affected by it all. He continued his walking.

Frank then yelled, "I have a bazooka stashed a block away!"

"NO!!" Matt and Peter yelled at the same time. Matt was trying to fight Thanos hand-to-hand. It wasn't going very well, but not totally bad either. Peter was running along the sides of the buildings.

Wade said, "Why isn't anyone here fun? Petey-pie, can I chop up the Ballsack?"

"We need to get the gauntlet first!" Peter reminded as he jumped off the building, landing on Thanos's shoulders. Thanos snapped his fingers, and Peter found himself now a mile away. He frowned, immediately running towards the battle again.

Flash, who was watching the news on a screen, looked up from the screen to see Peter Parker running on the top of his building. "Holy shit," Flash whispered.

Peter threw out a web to a light pole. Below him Thanos was fighting Jessica, Luke Cage, and now Stephen Strange for the gauntlet. Peter wasn't sure how Dr. Strange got here, but he assumed it was because of his magic power thing.

He saw Thanos wasn't looking at him, but at Wade who was raising his katanas up in the air like the maniac he is. Peter saw his chance. He built up momentum on the light pole, swinging in. His sneakers collided with Thanos's chest. Thanos was pushed back a couple of yards, Peter's shoes now smoking and unusable.

Claire rushed over while Thanos peeled heroes off of himself. Claire bandaged Peter's bloody feet as quickly as she could in the meantime. Once his feet were bandaged, Claire retreated to be closer to Foggy and Karen, who were being guarded by Colleen as some more aliens were summoned by another Thanos snap.

Peter got up, checking his web fluid he barely had any left. Now he had to use his spidey-sense and strength in order to help.

He went towards Thanos. He felt his head ringing. He yelled "Duck!" To the group. The group did as told just in time, for Thanos had tried to swipe the group in one swift move.

Thanos let out a growl, "I am inevitable." He snapped his fingers again, this time Jess, Luke, Frank, Stephen, and Danny being transported a few miles away.

Peter let out a low chuckle. It might have been insanity. You'll never truly know. Wade looked at him like he found his soulmate. He said, "Petey, looks like we gotta hold him off for a little while."  
"You mean win?" Peter asked with a grin. Wade grinned back.

Peter took out the gun Wade threw at him earlier in the fight. He ran a little towards Thanos. Wade took out Bea Arthur, holding his swords in high esteem for the first time during the battle. But then Matt came barging in. He took one of the katanas. Wade whined as Matt ran and plunged it into Thanos.

Matt smiled like he normally does when he likes injuring an opponent. He pulled out the katana, dropping it to the ground. Wade rushed to pick it up, coddling it before getting in a stance again. Peter sighed in amusement.

Thanos announced, "Goodbye, heroes." He was going to snap, but Arthur was there to stop the snap from finishing. Thanos growled, "Wilson."

"Can't let you try to kill my rag-tag group anytime soon, eggplant. Spidey," Wade stabbed Arthur into Thanos's side. Matt helped him get the gauntlet off. "Will you do the honors?"

Peter caught the glove. He threw it to the ground, jumping up before landing on it again. He frowned when he only slipped on it, landing on his back. Peter grumbled as he picked it up.

"Don't you dare," Matt said, holding Thanos down. Wade had the other side. They were barely holding on.

Peter smiled softly at them, "Looks like I get to use it myself." He picked it up, hearing the pleas from the now returning adults that were arriving again. He slipped it on, "I'm just an 18 year old screw up," and snapped.

Thanos and the small part of his army disappeared.

Along with Peter's left arm.

Danny let out a sharp breath of air, "CLAIRE!!!"

Luke already had something ready. He grabbed Claire and rushed over. Claire could only take out what bandages and painkillers she had with her.

Now all attention was on Peter.

Peter let out a soft and wet chuckle, "Oh boy, this hurts a lot." He paused to look up at the horrified gazes of the others. He said, "Does this mean I get a cool arm now? One that can act like a spoon if I want it to?"

"Just eat these," Claire put a bottle of pills in Peter's good hand. He groaned. Swallowing pills dry sucked. Though he did as told.

"Self-sacrificing brat," Jess muttered.

"Hey, don't call him a brat," Danny defended.

"Is he okay?" Colleen asked.

"Let's just get him to a hospital," Claire said. "He'll heal up probably within a few hours, but he'll need help with the pain until then.

"And our identities were all exposed," Matt announced as he and Wade picked up a now unconscious Peter.

"Does this mean we can quit our day jobs and be paid by the government?" Jess asked.

"What jobs?" Wade cackled.

"Not all of us are crazy mercenary's," she huffed back. She paused, seeing Claire, Karen, and Foggy searching for injuries on the others that needed to be treated. She announced, "By the way, my shoulder snapped out of its socket a while ago."

Claire let out a loud, exasperated sigh.

"My foot is broken too," Luke announced.

"My ribs feel bad," Danny realized.

"4 broken, one cracked," Matt listed off Danny's injury.

"Seriously? That's more than last time. What's yours?"

"Just a few broken bones."

"10 or 20?" Claire asked.

"About 17," Matt answered.

Foggy let out a high pitched noise that sounded like "Murdock!"

"Where are the Avengies?" Wade asked as they walked through the streets.

"Aren't they still vacationing?" Colleen said.

"Incorrect," Karen announced to the others. "They're supposedly at the compound. They're probably not here because the time between New York and the compound is almost 4 hours."

"Just think if Thanos appeared at their hideout and not ours," Frank said. "I wouldn't have had great targeting practice."

"Why is it all the people here have screwed up personalities?" Claire asked herself loudly.

"RUDE!" the crowd she directed it at shouted at the same time.

"We have issues, so what?" Jess said.

"Can we keep going to the hospital? Peter looks pale," Danny said.

"His arm is healing," Matt announced to them. "His energy is going to heal it. He'll run a fever soon, too. But then tomorrow he'll be trying to build himself an arm."  
"I bet he actually does as a spoon function on it," Jess said.

"You are all insane," Stephen Strange declared before he disappeared.

"He was still here?" Frank muttered.

"Some of us are quiet," Luke said.

"You got a problem-"

"Shh," Matt said. "Peter will wake up if you don't. He'll be grumpy and have a pained look on his face. No one can stand against that. Even me, and I don't even see him."

Suddenly the area was quiet.

\-----  
\-----  
\-----  
"We are now watching footage from the latest battle of New York. Thanos had returned somehow, and this time the Avengers were not anywhere to be seen. Although we did see two familiar faces. Spider-man returned and gave up one of his arms to put Thanos down for what we hope is the last time. A fellow face is Doctor Strange, who we have seen in the past a couple times, usually fighting against aliens that somehow get to Earth.

The rest of the group, though, we only know from the streets. Some of them such as Jessica Jones and Luke Cage have been seen before. But this latest battle released all of their identities. We also learned that Daredevil was Matt Murdock, and that Iron Fist was Daniel Rand. But that is not all. We already knew who Deadpool was, but another red other than Daredevil was exposed.

Spider-man was identified as 18 year old Peter Parker. He recently graduated highschool and has apparently retired into a nice, relaxing life before Thanos attacked wherever he was staying. We had known Spider-man from the Civil War between Captain America and Iron Man, but it seems he is no longer affiliated with the Avengers.

Our Newscast has dubbed the new hero squad consisting of Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Daniel Rand, Matt Murdock, Peter Parker, Wade Wilson, Colleen Wing, and Frank Castle, as the Defenders.

Next up is a clip of-"

Peter Parker relaxed into his couch. He high fived himself, still getting used to his robotic arm. He could feel his metal fingers move, but they weren't his actual fingers. It was pieces of metal he made into an arm.

He would normally be happy about saving the world. Which he is, don't get him wrong. It's just he didn't think out long-term side effects. One which was a metal arm.

And then he started thinking about James "Bucky" Barnes, and he fell into a dark swirl of sadness and anger.

None of the Avengers have even talked to him. It's been 7 months since he moved out to the small house. To his own little private land. Yeah, his family, well, his hero family, is here almost all the time. Wade became an almost permanent resident. Yeah, May doesn't ever visit him. In fact she married that David guy.

So Peter was relaxing, high fiving himself while Wade and Matt fought about which person is stronger.

Peter never interveins because they're both very strong. Both very crazy. And both could probably kill him. They won't, probably, but still. They could if they wanted.

Peter twitched his metal pinky. He thinks he'll never get used to it. Maybe he won't, maybe he will. It just feels wrong right now, but he also knows that he needs this arm if he ever wants a chance at being the strongest Spider-man he can be. He already started working on web shooters specifically designed for his new arm.

But Peter still questions how Thanos finally died. Couldn't Lady Death bring him back again? Or because he snapped him out of existence, it's impossible.

He decided to stand up and go to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl down and poured some cereal into the bowl. He added some milk and then went back to the couch.

Wade was now playing video games on the t.v. while Matt tried to mess him up on important stretches.

Peter tapped his index and middle finger together. He then shot them out, and a spoon was made by nanotechnology. He ate his cereal while Matt pushed Wade down to the floor. God, what had his life become?

Peter finished up. He washed out his hand and rinsed his bowl before going back to the living area.

They were now playing Candy Land. For those that don't know, it's one of the easiest games to play. They played three times in 5 minutes. It's just a game for those with no attention span. It was perfect for the three of them.

It was then that Matt frowned, raising his hand to make both Peter and Wade shut their mouths. Matt stood up, Wade and Peter following. It was then that Peter heard it. The familiar motor. All of those familiar smells.

The trio went outside to see Foggy driving a small car full of three others. Danny, Frank, and Luke. Foggy bulldozed out, carrying beer in his hand. Frank came out with a case, and so did Danny and Luke. They piled it all onto the porch, stacking it up.

Peter brought out old, wooden chairs for everyone to sit on. They all gathered around while Wade got ice from the freezer and dumped it onto the boxes of beer. Peter rolled his eyes while Frank shot at Wade for wasting things.

Danny began, "So this is a guys only thing. We are going to get drunk and enjoy the night while being drunk. I want to feel my shoulders soften up."

"That means no meditating," Frank said. "That shit's annoying."

"Fine," Danny conceded. "But that means you can't shoot at anyone."

"Whatever, pass me a can."

And thus the night began.

"Petey! Drink a little!" Wade urged.

"Nope, it's illegal," Peter shook his head. "Plus we can't get drunk, so why waste it."

"But it tastes good," Wade said, cracking his own can open. "Especially after you defeat a weird zombie cult."

"Don't make Pete do anything he doesn't want to do," Luke advised.

"But I want him to enjoy this," Wade pouted. "He deserves to be drunk too."

"I don't want to be drunk," Peter intervened. "Go fight with Matt or something."

"Okay!" Wade chirped. He ran over and socked Matt in the face. Matt slowly stood up straight. Even if he was drunk, he wasn't going to just let a merc get away with that. Matt proceeded to run after Wade.

"We're all crazy."

Don't worry, Pete didn't drink. He just filmed it all. One day he would post this and expose these maniacs.

-

Peter was walking around in New York. Queens, to be specific. Now that he was outed, he was wearing a hoodie and trying to cover up his face. It made him look sketchy, but nothing like the Spiderman they knew. So, mission accomplished.

Peter arrived to the Leeds. Oh boy, he hopes Ned is home.

He knocks on the door, and Ned opens it up. He stares and gapes for a few moments before throwing Peter into a bear hug. "Dude! I missed you!"

Peter chuckled, leading Ned inside. "I missed you too, bro."

"Dude!" Ned shouted again, shutting the door. "You're, like, famous and stuff."

"Yeah, crazy, ain't it," Peter said as they got situated in the apartment.

"It's so cool, Peter. I mean, this is just-just awesome. People are calling you a True Hero. Wait, oh my god," Ned said, suddenly turning to Peter's mechanical arm, "your arm!"

"Yeah," Peter smiled nervously. He held his metal arm up, holding it up in a high five. Ned high fived his hand, grinning and awing at it after.

"Dude! You're an official hero! Even though you disappeared for a few months, they think you're going to bring about a new age."

"Don't put pressure on me like that," Peter laughed nervously. "I'm still trying to cope with everything."

"Okay," Ned nodded sympathetically. "I'll call MJ so she can visit with you. She misses you too, you know."

"Then I'm just gonna... snack," Peter said, going to the kitchen.

"I see how you are," Ned muttered with a plastered on grin.

-

Michelle Jones arrived, staring down the two teens with a gaze that could only be called a Mom Glare. She sat the two boys down and said, "I, for one, would like to know why Peter Parker is here and not rehabilitating."

"Well," Peter squeaked. "I needed to see my friends."

"Good answer," Ned scoffed. "You know that won't work on her. More details and more reasons."

Peter rolled his eyes, but knew that Ned was right. He said, "I feel like I'm sinking. In a hole. And I don't know what to do."

"Why do you feel like that?" MJ questioned.

"Mr. Stark and the Avenger's haven't contacted me since the first war with Thanos."

"So you feel abandoned."

"That and-"

"A lot of pressure put on you because now the news is calling you the new leader of the Hero generation?"

"Yeah."

"I think that should be normal in your position," MJ said. "You're 18. On film you even said you were an 18 year old screw up, so I'm guessing that's how you actually feel. Like you screwed up with the Avengers."

"I just don't know why they haven't contacted me. Even when I disappeared, no one asked."

"Well, I know that Iron Man retired, so he may be thinking the younger Avengers would contact you. Or maybe the Avengers are busy trying to live somewhat normal lives too."

"They live in the compound," Ned stated. "I know that because I hacked the footage-"

"You did what?" Peter questioned.

"-And I found that the Avenger's and their families all live in the compound. It has panic rooms and shields like crazy. I don't think anyone could attack them."

"That's really weird," MJ said. "Most of the time the team members try to separate their personal lives from the hero biz."

"I know," Ned said. "So yesterday I tried hacking into other features." He got out his computer, setting it on the table. It opened to a live screen of the compound. "I found out that they're all wearing the same thing. Blue shirt, black pants. Even King T'Challa is in there. I mean, what is happening?"

"They can't get out," Peter said. "The shields aren't to keep things out, it's to keep people in."

"Holy shit," Ned cursed.

"Looks like we need to get past the walls," Michelle said. "Any ideas?"  
-

Peter was laughing hysterically as he drove a large van towards the compound. He was in a latex suit that he made that had nano technology in it, strengthening when needed. He looked towards Wade who was polishing Bea.

Luke was in the back with Jessica. Danny was drinking tea from a thermos while Frank and Matt bickered.

Peter was trying not to think about what he was about to do.

They were half a mile from the compound when Peter slowed down. He said, "Remember the plan?"  
"We blow up one of the walls, maybe kill people if we need to, some of us sneak in through the vents, while others punch down walls," Wade cackled.

"Looks like that bazooka I had stashed came in handy," Frank said. "Who wants to shoot it?"

"I wanna!" Jess declared.

"Denied. I'm gonna do it," Frank said.

"And what is our main priority?" Peter asked.

"The safety of all people that are good inside," the rest said in mono-tone.

"Good job!" Peter said enthusiastically as they were only in walking distance of the compound now. "Now, get out there. We don't know who put them in there yet, so let's look out for enemies."

"I can't wait to see the blood squirt all over," Wade giggled.

"I vote he stays in the van," Jess said.

"We sat through this ride with him," Luke said, "he's going to help."

"Woo-hoo! I'm in!" Wade cheered.

"I would calm down and focus," Danny advised. "We have much work to do."

"Of course, young one," Wade replied back.

They all piled out, sharpening up their strengths. Peter puts on his web shooters and grabbed a couple guns and knives just in case. He looked to the others, they all looked ready. They were about to go at it when Doctor Strange appeared.

Peter frowned, "I'm getting them out of there, Dr. Strange."

"I know," Stephen said. "But you need to know something."

"What?"

"If you let them out then they all die."

"What does that mean?" Peter questioned.

"The man that put them in there has them all constantly drugged. That drug is what's keeping them alive."

"What the hell?!"

"Look, we need to get the man who did this first."

"Uh-huh. And who is that?"

"Kurt Connors?"

"The guy that got fired from Oscorp?"

"Yes. He paired up with Quentin Beck and is planning to kill the Avengers somehow."

"Why can't you get them out?" Peter asked.

"Because it's magic protected. No magic in or out."

"And why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"Because I thought you got out of this mess," Stephen said. "You're a kid. You could do something with your life."

"Welp, too late. Point me to the direction that these guys are in."

"They're in the tower tip right there," Stephen pointed to a rounded sphere in the corner of the compound. A window was there and it revealed two waving scientists. "They're protected like the rest of the compound."

"I'm gonna go for it. Who wants to be on my team?"

"I will," Jessica said. "Let's leave the guys."

"Okay," Peter complied. He turned to the rest of the team. "Don't do anything until we give the all clear. I'll be back!"  
-

Beck looked to Kurt, they both smirked.

Jessica smashed the window, cracking it after a couple punches. After 10 more it shattered, and the two heroes jumped inside. They faced the scientists.

"Finally! Some action," Beck said. "Peter Parker, Jessica Jones, welcome to the Hero Retirement building. Inside are all heroes. Outside are the future residents. Would you like to join?"

"Listen," Jess said. "I'm going to smash your face if you don't tell me how to get them out."

"You can get them out if you destroy the walls," Kurt said. "But you would kill them."

"Yeah, we learned that you are drugging them with something. What? Did you poison them or what?" Peter asked.

"The drug we are delivering through the vents is a simple gas, but it's what is keeping their bodies operating. Did you know that some poisons can last a long time in your system? Not to mention if you can't find an anecdote in time, or make enough of it, it's game over."

"So you poison them frequently while also distributing the anecdote in a gas form," Peter said.

"You're making them stay in one place."

"Exactly," Beck said. "Now, you either join or you die? We can't let you release heroes out into the world."

"Why not?"

"So I can take over.'

"You're so cliche," Jess sighed. "Pete, let's kick their asses and get going. If we let the anecdote run through the vents for a couple days without any poison, they should be fine."

"Good plan," Peter grinned before he punched Beck.

-

Team Peter returned to the others.

Jessica said, "For now, our job is done. They need to stay in there for a few days. We can camp out here, or we can come back in a few days."

"And ride with Wade for 4 hours straight? No. We're going to have our friends bring us food and tents, and then we're blasting the place," Luke said.

"Nice," Wade supported.

"Shut up, Wilson," Matt said.

-

"This is nice," Foggy said. "Peaceful, even. We should camp more often." He roasted a marshmallow.

"You do realize that a group of heroes is trapped inside the building you're sitting against, right?" Karen asked.

"Shhh, don't kill my buzz."

-

Frank shot off the bazooka, and then another bazooka, and then Jessica, Luke, and Danny punched the wall to finish it off. They went in, having to finish off some of the last little attacks that were mostly just bullet arrays and the such.

The group of supers entered the living area where shocked Avengers and their families stood.

Peter was in the front with Wade and Matt. He looked to see all of the heroes looking at their group with a heated gaze, probably not knowing who they were.

And then Tony let out a gasp, "Peter." Steve, Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper looked over, hearing that name a million times before.

"Hey, Mr. Stark," Peter greeted, trying not to spook anyone. "We have marshmallows roasting outside if you want any."

"This is Spider-man?" Clint couldn't help but blurt.

"Insect Fam!" Scott raised his hand, holding up Natasha's too.

"Technically arachnid," Peter muttered. Natasha smirked at that, pulling out of Scott's grip easily.

"You're here," Tony said, making Peter look towards him. "They said no one would find us." 

"Yeah... about that," Peter began. "They made it looks like everyone was vacationing. Iron Man retired, the heroes went on vacation after the war, all that."

"Can we get outside?" Wade said. "I want to toast up my marshmallow buddies. They're dying to be in my stomach."

"I call the first bag!" Jess said, already sprinting off. Wade followed after, not wanting to lose.

Luke sighed, "Children."

"Don't act like you don't want any," Danny said. "We all know about your sweet tooth."

"Whatever."

And the two went out.

Now it was only Matt and Peter.

Peter stood there awkwardly. He eventually said, "We brought beer if anyone wants any."

"Thank God," Sam spoke up, ushering through the crowd and going out.

"Hurry up. We've been waiting for days," Matt commanded harshly.

"Matt!" Peter yelped.

"They're just standing there when they could now be released. Excuse me if I'm a little angry."

"How do you even know they're standing there?"

"Their heartbeats, Pete. You know this."

-

The group got a lot larger once everyone was outside. The kids ran to play while the adults immediately turned into kids when it was showed that the bonfire was perfect for roasting marshmallows. And then beer was brought up and celebrated.

Tony hugged Peter, "I missed you, kid." Peter released the hug, but it was too late. Tony pulled his sleeve up. The nanotechnology made it so that the latex could shift into long sleeves. "What the hell?" He then got quieter as others now looked over to see metal shines reflecting the sun, just how a certain super soldier's arm does. "What happened?"

"Thanos came back," Peter announced. "In order for him to be gone for good, I had to snap him away."

"How did Thanos come back to life?" T'Challa asked, perplexed.

"He made a deal with Lady Death," Wade stated from his tree stump. "But now he doesn't even exist, so no more Thanny."

"Who are you?" Steve questioned.

Wade gasped loudly, "Captain America doesn't know me!? This is a horrendous act. I thought for sure I would have been on the Avenger's radar."

"This is Wade," Peter said, now pulling his sleeve back down and going near said Wade. "He's Deadpool."

"You've got to be joking," Clint said. "He wouldn't help us. He's a mercenary and anti-hero."

"Well, turns out I can be pretty good when I'm not around bad people that much," Wade grinned.

"You mean when you're not bored," Frank retorted.

"Or hungry," Jessica added.

"But he's always annoying," Matt said.

"And ranting about chimichangas," Danny said.

"Don't forget about the voices," Matt added.

"And how he's insane," Luke said.

"Yeah," Peter said. "But he's Wade." The others couldn't disagree.

-

Later that day Bucky met Peter.

Peter grinned nervously at him and said, "Metal arm bros?"

Bucky paused, high fived the teen, and said, "Sure," before he walked away.

Peter stared at his metal arm for minutes before Wade threw himself onto Peter.


	8. Home Alone

Peter Parker was at the compound. He was left while the rest of the Avengers went on a mission. Shuri was in Wakanda while T'Challa was on the mission with the others. Laura was watching her kids at the family farm in Missouri, and Cassie was being watched by her grandparents. And Peter wasn't allowed to baby sit Morgan, so she was with the Bartons. He was Home Alone.

He got updates about where they were every hour by Friday. It was currently hour 3 of the mission, and it was only noon. He went to the kitchen and called in some pizza. It'd be here soon, so he went to the living room. He put on Star Wars, getting part way through before the pizza arrived. He finished the movie in hour 5, all 4 pizza boxes too.

In hour 6 he was bored. He called up Ned. Ned answered the facetime, "Dude, what's up?"

"I'm bored," Peter answered, making a face into the camera after.

Ned replied, "At least you have unlimited access to the credit cards." He then made a face of his own.

"I already ate lunch," Peter sighed. "I'm bored."

"Just watch Youtube," Ned shrugged. "I think buzzfeed was posting something new."

"Conspiracies?" Peter questioned, excited. He hadn't been online in weeks because lately everyone was training.

"Yeah. I thought you'd have watched it by now. It's over an hour long."

"Okay, thanks." Peter waved before they both hung up.

Peter made popcorn and got a can of soda with a bendy straw, and settled down into a couch. He had pillows prop him up, blankets encompassing him, and a pizza order made to come in two hours. He logged into his laptop, and watched.

By the end of the video Peter was second guessing everything. The latest series was questioning just why the Accords were made for the Avengers, along with what the Avengers were now forced to do. Was it really forced? Were they now being controlled? Was it safe for normal people? Or maybe it was actually for the good. Anyways, Peter was questioning his purpose in becoming apart of the team now.

But then he remembered he was forced to stay home. He was 16, titled an Avenger by Tony, yet he was the only one not allowed on the mission. He gets that he's a kid and everyone thinks he's still touchy about his Aunt dying last year, but he still wants to save people.

He ruffled his hair before he went to take a shower. When he came back out in hello kitty pjs, and a new york survivor shirt, he only had 15 minutes until the next pizza installment would arrive. He went on Instagram and scrolled through stories. MJ was at the movies with her Women Rightest group watching a film. They all had matching t-shirts. He sent a message to her, [Sorry I couldn't make it this time. Staying at the compound.] MJ's reply was simply, {No problem. It's nice not having you cry about how horrible the people of this world are sometimes.}

He chuckled a laugh, [Next time for sure. Send me the dates so I know when to sleep over at Ned's.] MJ replied a few seconds later, {Next week, 8 pm, Saturday. Arrive 20 minutes early.}

Peter set down his phone and went to the door. There a robot was with his pizza. He took it and thanked the drone for getting it for him. He closed and locked up the door and went inside.

He turned on random videos while he ate. He thought that the conspiracy theories about who Spiderman really was were hilarious. Ever since he was announced as an official member that could assist on missions, the world accepted him. A lot of them figured he was around 20 or thought he was a secret child of one of the Avengers.

In hour 9, Peter was getting ready in the lab. He was working on ways to improve his web strength. It already is strong, but he was hoping it could eventually be used for other things.

In hour 10, he got an alert that heat sources had entered within a mile of the building on foot. He checked to see if the cameras around the property were working, and it seemed that as the people were blocking them and destroying each camera that would have seen them as they went.

He asked FRIDAY, "Any word from Mr. Stark?"

"Sir is out of communication range. It is a completely solo mission. No electronic help from the outside. That also means no one can reach you or you reach them," the AI replied. "The heat sourced seem to be approaching slowly on foot. 6 minutes until they are at our final gate. Setting up electric walls. Protocol Baby Room has been activated. Please enter the panic room in the private suite."

"FRI, do you have eyes on the heat sources?" Peter asked instead, putting on some spare web shooters and grabbing web cartridges and anything else he could carry in the bucket he used to store Tony's swear words in. It was filled with pennies, but he dumped those out.

"Only thing seen was a familiar emblem. Please enter the suite and go to the panic room. Hydra is a formidable force."

"What are access points to the compound?" Peter asked.

"The roof window, three windows on the lower floor, the main door, the garage, and the office on the top floor."

"Okay," Peter muttered as he started running around.

He set up sticky webs at all windows on the lower floor. He electrofied the main door with his taser webs. Above that he had his colored webs set up to fall as soon as anyone tripped over the invisible web lining the floor. On the second floor he set up all the traps he could in a minute, going to the top floor. FRIDAY already cleared out all files that are important and hid ones that weren't allowed to be destroyed in their special places. For the roof he lined up pipes with his webs at the window, setting up glitter bombs and glue. For the garage he set up disco balls and loud music. He added webs because by now it was his thing.

Then he grabbed a torch and a pizza box before going into the panic room. It was hidden behind all the expensive clothing in Tony's closet. He sealed it shut, looking at the monitors. FRIDAY did a countdown of sorts. "Gates failed. Missiles are being launched at targets. Missiles failed. Stay in panic room." She paused, "Main door has been breached."

Peter watched as the Hydra agents were zapped, only a couple of them staying conscious. After a few moments to get themselves together, three of them continued. They all tripped the invisible webs, the colored webs falling on them. The colored webs disintegrated on them, dying whatever color they were onto the skin and clothing. The Hydra agents looked annoyed as they continued down with purple, red, and green dye everywhere on them

A different group were climbing the walls, reaching the roof. They shot up the window, climbing in. They had to get a large log thing and try to break down the pipes in the webs so they could continue. When that wasn't working, the agents tried cutting the webbing. Instead they would get caught, and stuck. They would try to get free, but end up getting both their hands stuck. Before long all 8 agents were just wiggling in the stickiness. When one of them broke their leg free, touching the ground of the inside, glue was sprayed immediately followed by a wave of glitter. Peter cackled as one spit out a mouth of gold.

A group on the ground floor had tried to get in, by got caught in the sticky webs. Only four agents were left. Peter grinned as they were now very cautious. They were almost scared of what they'd find next. They got to the second floor, FRIDAY let them not get stuck in the elevator on purpose. They entered the second floor.

A final group were in the garage. The garage door open easily for them, so they thought it'd be an easy in, easy out thing. That was not the case. As soon as all of them had entered, the door shut and trapped them inside. Lights danced around the large room along with pulsing music. Glitter fell from the ceiling along with web grenades, trapping them in their place.

The group that entered the second floor checked the rooms, finding no life. They kept going. They finally felt at ease. That was not a good things for them. They entered the top floor, canons of web fluid going off on them when they were three feet away from the elevator. They were suctioned to the floor, unable to reach their weapons. Peter then pressed a button in the panic room, and skittles fell from the vents. It covered them.

Peter ate pizza and watched as guys gave up. Literally gave up. Some still blowing glitter from their nose, others complaining aloud. He was having a great time.

But then one of the guys was able to reach their radio. Peter stilled, watching the monitor. The guy called in, "Target is somewhere in the facility. We didn't make it to the whole space. Everyone is caught. Beware of traps." Then he hung up and stayed put silently.

Peter pulled up the flying drones that usually kept to the sky, only showing themselves in emergencies, and saw that a small group made of five people were standing outside of the mile radius. Except they just boarded into what looked to be an army vehicle painted black, and started their way here. Peter made sure he had his web shooters strapped on, and secured his cartridges in his sweatshirt pocket. He pulled his sleeves down. He stood up in the panic room.

It was a single room the size of a closet. He pressed a button on the keyboard, and everything rolled in as if there was no equipment or monitors. It was just him and a blanket with a soda and a pizza box. The food, he though, made it look like he assumed he was going to be in here for a while. He didn't need to mention that the ceiling, if commanded, would open up and spit out a bag full of supplies. He also didn't need to mention that a toilet and sink was also behind the walls.

He took out his phone and posted a picture of him earlier that week eating a taco with Ned. Wade would've been there, but he was on a mission out of country. Just like the Avengers. He posted the picture with the caption [I love you all so much <3] Then he turned off his phone. He waited.

The people coming would have more artillery. If they found him, and realized he was not a normal person, he'd probably just be shot at and killed. He waited, using his ears to listen to everything.

Five minutes later he heard gun fire. He grabbed onto his knees, pulling them in and put his arms over his head as he stuff his head down. He knew vibranium wouldn't be penetrated, but as a precaution, he'd look this way, innocent and afraid.

After 30 minutes of no damage, Peter expected them to leave. Instead he heard a leader, who he assumed to be the leader, at least. He was closer than the other four, and seemed to have that authoritative voice, "Come out now, Stark's son, or we'll blow up the compound."

Peter debated that in his head. The panic room would be fine. The only worry is that the team wouldn't return in time and he'd be buried under all the rebel. Not to mention how much money it'd cost plus the memories here.

He sat there. The outsiders wouldn't hear them. They probably only said that because they knew that he was Spiderman. He contemplated. He ended up staying inside. He whispered to himself, "It's an empty threat."

"Stark's son!" The voice yelled again. "Come out willingly or we shoot down a New York skill. They're just waiting for my affirmation."

Peter sucked in breath. He goes, they live. He doesn't they die. But third option is that it's fake. He can't risk innocent life, though. So, he put the camouflage on his web shooters, and pressed the escape button. FRIDAY's voice echoed in the room, "Protocol cannot be cleared."

"Override," Peter stated. "Numbers 6161999999."

"Protocol cleared."

The door goes down, and Peter is met with five large guns pointed at him. He squeaks. The leader approached with the barrel pointed at Peter's chest, "Stark's son, left all alone at the compound. You know everything about the Avengers and other assets."

Peter was about to say no when his head rang out. He flinched, barely dodging a bullet. He looked, it would have hit his leg. He turned, seeing an amused expression from the leader. "Looks like you will be fun to hunt down," he said before firing again. Peter doesn't dodge. He remembers a weird feeling in his arm before passing out.

-

Tony was frustrated. They took down a Hydra base. Apparently the last Hydra base in the world. Usually he'd be celebrating. I mean, even Steve Rogers was happily passing around champagne. Wanda seemed the most happy, tension leaving her shoulders as she sank into Vision's side.

Tony was angry because Peter wasn't answering. Was the kid asleep? It was only midnight. He should be up. Not to mention the phone rings are loud and would alert him if he was anywhere near it. He stared at his phone, feeling dread.

Natasha noticed, of course she did. Clint did too. Natasha glanced towards Clint. He gave a nod. He moved to Tony without a drink, sensing that something about all of this was the trigger. He sat down and turned to the billionaire. "What's wrong, Tin?"

Tony looked away from his screen, "Peter isn't answering." The whole crew turned silent and turned to them. Their tension coming back. "It's not normal. Even if he was sleep deprived, he'd answer any phone call."

"Did you check with FRIDAY?" Bucky eventually asked.

"Nothing," Tony answered. "And we're out of the no communications zone."

"Pick up speed," T'Challa said out loud. The jet flew across the sky faster.

-

Pepper was annoyed with life at this point. She was at the new Stark building, Happy was following her around for the day for security. He still didn't trust the people she hired yet. She liked the sentiment, but she rather have Happy working as his real title and not body guard.

She exited the building in a huff. Meetings all day. Boring and annoying. She sat in the back while Happy drove. She was staring at her screen the whole time, going on documents. A couple hours later she asked Happy to stop for dinner. He did as told, going through the drive through and getting Wendy's. They ate while they drove down the road.

An hour later, the car stilled. Pepper looked up in confusion. She looked ahead, first seeing Happy's paling face. She looked through the windshield and saw that their gates were broken down. They drove slowly, Happy activating all the protocols in the vehicle for safety. They drove for half a mile, coming upon the compound in shambles. It was crumbled and dusty. She saw a web, and instantly remembered Peter was home alone.

She gasped, "Where's Pete?" Her son, she needed to see her son.

Happy shook his head, grabbing his cell phone. It was almost 1 in the morning. He first called Peter, getting nothing. Then he called Tony, who answered before it even rang, it seemed. Tony asked, "What's wrong?"

Happy thought about everything he saw, and asked, "So you know?"

"Know what?" Tony bit.

Happy realized he didn't, "Tony, the compound... it's leveled. We don't know where Peter is." Happy heard quick breathing on the phone. "Tony, he's gone."

A few moments later Tony replied, "We're almost there. Stay safe," and hung up.

Happy turned to Pepper, who was freaking out, checking for anything. She came upon an Instagram post by Peter a couple hours ago. All it said was a goodbye. She hitched her breath, and showed Happy.

-

Peter woke up in a cell to see Wade Wilson chained heavily to the concrete wall across from his bed. He sits up, groaning. His eyes narrow in on Wade's eyes, and to that shir eating grin that Peter really just wants to rip off for once. He sits up, hazily looking forward. He says, "Of fucking course this deals with you."

"Awe, don't be that way, Baby Boy," Wade replied. "It's not my fault I got captured and then taken prisoner. If anything it's that dick heads fault. He got me discussing unicorns, and then I got side tracked and didn't notice the bomb strapped to him."

"Wade," Peter grouched, "why am I here?"

"Maybe, just MAYbe, I let it slip that Stark has a son that stays at the compound a lot. And MAYbe I also said that they don't let him go anywhere when they go on a mission. Especially ones that involve them."

"Wade."

"Yes, bubble butt?"

"How bad was the torture?"

"Hurts. A lot," Wade admitted. "I just grew back my leg this morning."

"What do they want to know?"

"Avenger's weaknesses," Wade answered. "I accidentally let you slip two days ago. After that they started their plans. Such as what guards will be there and stuff. They mainly focused on you after that."

"Wade..."

"I'm all good Baby Boy."

"I'm so grounded after this," Peter grumbled.

"Hah, grounded. As in a grave."

"...no. Just no."  
-

They landed at 1 in the morning, seeing the fallen compound from the air. They trickle out, all on guard. Maybe, just maybe, Peter is actually fine. Maybe he just dropped or forgot his phone when he went out. They scan the area, Rhodey and Tony going up in their suits and checking for life. They got nothing.

Pepper seems hysterical. She was crying, staring out the window of the car while Happy looked like he did when May died.

They all gathered in the middle, Steve coming back from the left overs with a familiar helmet. They all knew what that octopus tentacle thing was. "Hydra," Steve stated with scorn. "They came here while we left. It was the perfect opening."

"His post," Pepper wept, "he posted 'I love you all' a few hours ago. He suspected something like this."

"I'm pulling up FRI," Tony said. "She says that Protocol Baby Room was turned on. That means Peter was instructed to go to the panic room. She says an hour later the protocol was then overridden by Pete."

"Anything else?"

"The recording is kind of pitchy, but Pete only went because they threatened to shoot a school down," Tony revealed.

"Any leads?" Rhodey asked.

"Peter has his web shooters," Tony smiled for the first time since they were down on the ground when he announced that. "They're 50 miles from here. We can get there in half an hour tops."

-

"Wade, I spy with my little eye-"

"Gray," Wade answered.

Peter sighed, "Yep. I spy the walls. That's all that's in here except the bed, which is white, and your eyes which are blue."

"Okie, dokie, my turn," Wade sang. "I spy with my big round eyes, something adorable."

"I swear if you're talking about me-"

"Correct!"

"Wade, we suck at this game."

"I like it," Wade hummed. "Gives me a reason to look at your thighs."

"Creep."

"I will hold that title with my life."

"Anyway," Peter said, "Why aren't they in here integrigating me yet?"

"You realize they put sedatives in you, right? You're not even supposed to be awake until later."

"Oh."

"Plus even villains need beauty sleep."

"Maleficent must've slept for years," Peter mused.

"Longer than Aurora, that's for sure."

-

Peter was laughing with Wade when the armed men came in. The leader from before was there. He smirked towards them, "Hello, Wilson, Stark."

Peter dryly said, "So no room service?" Wade snorted and looked proud.

"No room service, I'm afraid," he announced. "But we're bringing you to a different room, if that's what you're asking. Get him." The two people behind the leader came up and picked Peter off of the bed. They dragged him out, Peter acting weak. The leader closed the door, leaving Wade alone in the room.

Peter arrived to a room full of nothing. A chain was hanging from the ceiling with a hook. That didn't look good. Neither did the table full of tools and weapons. He looked around, seeing if there was an escape. Something that wouldn't draw attention, too.

He find that the people in the room were just normal agents. He thought about just knocking them out quickly and leaving.

Peter came close to socking one of them, but it was unneeded, as Wade just slammed their heads into the wall. He was stunned for a few moments before he kicked the leader and laughed as Wade yelled, "Those chains are weak!"

They ran down the hallways. Peter totally would have loved a better plan, but this was about it. People came rushing down the hallways with weapons, so Peter grabs Wade and pulls him up to the ceiling. Wade giggles softly while everyone passes them, leaving them an opening.

-

The Avengers come to a warehouse. Clint mutters, "Cliche," as they walk in. Scott nods his head in agreement.

Before long they run into a crowd of confused Hydra soldiers. They don't really give a warning, they just go at it. 15 minutes later the group is walking down the halls. Before long they come to rooms after room, finding nothing. Tony looks down to the monitor. Peter's cell phone was still in the building. Hopefully that meant he was too.

-

Peter looked out from the roof. Wade was standing next to him, both could easily jump off of the ledge if they wanted to. Peter chucked, "Looks like we're saved."

"Is this when I leave?" Wade asked. "I don't want to be killed by your dad."

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "Here," Peter gave Wade a piece of paper. "Call me later."

"Okay!" Wade grinned, jumping off. "Bye Petey!"

After a few minutes, and Wade out of sight, Peter then walked down the wall, going to the jet. The Avengers come out a little while later, all rushing to him as he waved.

-

A month later they're back at a new compound. This one with almost no windows. Tony was very adamant about that. He also added more panic rooms.

They were laughing in the living room watching Meredith in Brave shoot arrows. Clint and Lila were cheering her on while Laura had a warm smile on her face. Morgan sat with Pepper, Rhodey, Peter, and Tony. Sam was arguing with Bucky, and Steve was just trying to watch the movie he never watched. Hope and Scott were trying to make Cassie watch the movie and get off of her phone. Natasha was keeping Cooper and Nate in line. Nate was trying to braid her hair. Not today, she kept thinking. Bruce was in the back with Thor, Loki taking a knife and trying to stab Thor at any possible chance he got.

Peter laid back thinking "Home." It wasn't a place, right? It was the people you're with.

-

Peter got a text from Wade later that night.

{Hey, Spidey, how's the fam?}

[All good.]

{Are we still on for tomorrow?}

[8, right?]

{Yup!!}

[See you then.] Peter texted back with a smile.

Tony turned to him, almost as if he was a strange and wild animal. "Why are you smiling at your phone?"

"Hmm," Pepper looked over and saw her son's face. She knew that look. It was like Tony's.

"No answer?" Tony questioned.

"What?" Peter faked innocence.

"You have a date," Pepper stated with a smile.

Peter blushed. Tony looked shocked, "Who is it? I need to run a background check-"

"Tony," Pepper scolded, "Let him have a normal love life."

"Listen to her," Peter griped. "I'm 17."

"FRI, who is it?" Tony asked loudly. It drew in the attention of the others, who were almost asleep because it was the end of the movie.

"Wade Wil-" FRIDAY was cut off by a scream.

The scream came from Tony.


	9. Yoga Pants

Peter, Ned, and MJ were watching movies. It was a cliche slumber party move, but they were all new to this type of thing. They even made popcorn into a big bowl, Peter setting it in his lap since he was the one in the middle. MJ wouldn't tell you, neither would the other two, but they bought slippers just for this.

It was their first sleepover that didn't involve school or red solo cups.

Peter wore ironman pajama bottoms. MJ wore Black Widow pjs. And Ned wore Spiderman pjs.

It was senior year soon, and Spider-man was an official Avenger. Not just a consultant, it was title and all. He had a place at the compound, a couple devices with him that were signals if the others needed help. And, of course, got merch.

Ned was a proud Spidey Stan, Peter was thankful but embarrassed at the same time. Michelle was also a Spidey fan, but she only showed it when Peter would help people in New York, and sometimes save the world. All other times she was just MJ: calling everyone a loser, including Spider-man.

The first movie had finished, the second one starting up. Ned had picked the first one, a Star Wars film. They all had seen Star Wars. It was Nerd 101. Even MJ couldn't say she hadn't seen it. Michelle picked the next movie, the one opening up. Of course, it was a strong female lead. Ned and Peter didn't complain. They actively watched these movies too. Michelle was just more up to date, already having a set list to make the boys watch by the end of summer. It was almost over in a few weeks, but whatever.

They had to make some more popcorn, but it was all going good. The house was dark everywhere but in the living room. They all got resituated on the couch. Peter grabbed some popcorn and tossed some in his mouth. Ned reached over for some, same for MJ, when his watch rang out.

Peter sighed softly in excitement and disappointment. He moved the popcorn bowl to the coffee table and tapped on the watch, revealing a tiny screen showing Tony Stark's face up close. He was in an Iron Man suit. "Hey, Underoos. We need you. You're only a couple miles out, and the others but Nat are on vacations or missions. You'll be able to hear it, trust me." The screen then popped back down.

Peter stood up, walking over to the side of the couch. He slipped off his slippers and dressed down like he does in back alley's, putting on the spider suit. He was about to put his mask on when MJ said, "You better be back by the time this ends. The ending is the best part."

"Sure," Peter responded, slipping his mask on. "Any snacks you want me to pick up on my way back?"

"Gummy worms," MJ says.

"Peanuts!" Ned shouts.

Peter chuckles as he leaves the house and heads out.

-

Spiderman arrives to the scene of a large monster attacking New York city. Great. He sees Iron Man attacking from the air, and Black Widow assessing the monster, leading some people to safety. He jumps in, giving Black Widow a small ride to the top of the monster, where she totally destroys and tears it up. With all of them combined, it's taken care of with in a half hour. They all say goodbye to one another after they help pick up the larger things.

-

Peter walks back into the house. He's carrying a sack of goodies. He slips back into the sleepover outfit and plops himself in his original spot. They all greet one another briefly before the movie makes a dramatic scene. They continue watching for a few more hours before all passing out.

\---

Peter wakes to a buzzing noise. He groans, sitting up and tapping on his watch. Natasha Romanoff appears on his screen. "Hey, Pete. I'm doing a stealth mission in Queens. A big Drug Lord. You should already know the name because you busted a few of the guys a while back. I would like a fellow spider to be with me."

"Sure, just send me the coordinates," Peter mumbles, stumbling to stand up.

"See ya soon," Nat waves before the watch returns to normal.

Peter dazily slips over to the couch and gets into his suit. He heard MJ groan loudly as her neck pops and cracks. She says, "Get breakfast, will you? Something healthy-ish."

"Great, now I cater."

"Go get 'em, Spider-man," MJ teased.

"Why are we friends?" Peter mumbled as he slipped out of the house.

He heard MJ murmur, "Because we're the outcasts. Perfectly fit for other weirdness."

-

Spiderman greets Black Widow, quickly going into stealth mode. They infiltrate, attack, and call in the police. After an hour, they're both heading home. Black Widow buys Spiderman a parfait from McDonalds, and Spiderman takes a to-go bag of other parfaits. Black Widow shakes her head in a laugh as he swings off. She then goes about her day, mostly consisting of mocking Clint as he crawls about the vents, saying how he missed them because he just got back after a week-long mission.

-

Peter, Ned, and MJ are sitting around in day clothes when Ned suddenly says, "Did you two switch pants?"

Peter frowns while MJ looks smug. Peter checks his pants, gaping as he realizes he's not wearing his black jeans. He's wearing MJ's black capris. Michelle laughs, "Took you long enough."

"But they feel like the same size," Peter mumbled as he pats on his thigh.

"We're the same size," MJ replied. She then lowered her tone, "It doesn't make me feel great, being as women are supposed to be more dainty, but it does make me laugh. Even with all your muscley arms, you could technically wear my yoga pants."

"The pink and purple ones or the gray ones?" Ned asked.

"Both," MJ answered. "I'm thinking we give you a make-over. How does that sound, Pete?"

"No," Peter says firmly. "Yoga pants point out what I don't want to show."

"It'll be fine as long as you wear the shirt I picked out."

"You planned this," Peter realized.

"So, are you more into pink or blue, Pete?"

"MJ," Peter whines, "no."

"MJ, yes."

"This is awkward," Ned speaks up.

"I have a hat that I think would just love to be on you," MJ smirks towards Ned. "And a sequin scarf."

"Shit."

"Shit indeed."

"Why?" Peter's voice cracks.

"Because we're friends," Michelle answers. She ushers Peter down the hall and into her bedroom. "I might have a skirt if I look hard enough."

"Ned, HALP!"

"Dude, we're screwed," Ned answers from down the hall in a chuckle.

"You're all Traitors!"

"Stop being a baby and put this on," MJ orders, throwing a pair of bright pants at him.

-

They're all laughing as they go down the list of sleepover things, now on friendship bracelets. Ned as braiding and putting beads on his to give to Peter, MJ was pulling out all the stops on Neds, and Peter was sure to add extra glitter to the neon orange threads he was going to give MJ. 

No one was mentioning what they were wearing. Peter was in bright clothing, Ned in shiny clothing, and MJ was dressed up in Spiderman mech. Peter was going to make it look like she was a stan no matter what.

But then his watch buzzed. He sighed, hanging his head low as he set down his almost finished bracelet. He taps on his watch, the screen popping up. On it revealed Harley Keener. He looked smug as his eyes searched Peter, "Nice," he said.

"Shut up," Peter murmured. "What do you want, Potato-boy?"

"I will be in New York tomorrow. Shuri is too. We're going to demand your presence in the lab. You should wear what you have on, by the way."

"Yeah, eat it up."

"Just be there by 3. Shuri seemed really excited."

"Sure," Peter answered. "Just forget about all this, okay?"

"No can do, arachnid," Harley cackled as his face turned back into a watch.

Peter lifted his head, going back to the bracelet he was working on.

Ned snorted. MJ just looked amused.

Peter narrowed his eyes at his best friends, "Fuck you all."

"Language!" his watch shouted at him in Steve's voice.

Ned fell into laughs while Peter blushed.

\---

Tony watched as his science kids ruined his lab. He simply drank coffee as he saw Peter swing a laser around, burning the walls. He also didn't mind that Harley was adding a hot potato function to his newly approved potato gun. He wouldn't even look in the corner where Shuri was constructing an erasing spray.

He took another sip of coffee when Bruce entered. Bruce walked into the lab, hoping it to be a normal day. It was not. He turned pale as he saw the chaos. He jerked towards Tony, "They're destroying the lab!?!!!"

Tony hummed quietly before answering, "It's the creative process."

Bruce just sputtered, running his fingers through his hair. Tony sipped his coffee.

\---

"Bye May!" Peter shouted as he ran out the door.

"Stay out of trouble!" May shouted back as the door clamped shut. She sighed in amusement, "He's going to get into trouble."

-

Peter greeted Ned and MJ at lunch, smiling. "Did you know that-"

"Dude," Ned interrupted him, "Flash was caught reading a fan-fic with Spiderman in it."

"Really?" Peter turned giddy. He looked to Ned with hope.

"Yeah, dude. It was the x-reader type, apparently. He's crushing, hard."

"He's a loser," Michelle summed up.

"He still goes on about that time you crashed his dad's car," Ned added. "He's obsessed."

"Is it bad I'm glad he likes me in some shape and form?" Peter asked.

"His love for Spiderman is creepy," Ned stated, "but it's also nice that he can love Spidey so much."

"It's weird that you like that he likes Spiderman," MJ stated after a few moments. "He hates you, technically, so him liking Spiderman doesn't change anything towards him teasing you."

"Well, thanks," Peter said sarcastically.

"No prob," MJ gives a thumbs up.

"Fuck you," Peter muttered.

"Language!" his watch shouts once again.

MJ looks to Peter with a very smug face. She pauses a few moments before saying, "What pants are you wearing today?"

"Huh?" Peter looks down to his jeans. He looks back up and says, "My jeans."

"Your jeans don't have gems on the ass," MJ smirks.

Peter shakes with embarrassment as he turns around to look at the sparkles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I still love it


	10. Decisions

Peter was trying to get used to the life he was in. He had to rethink everything. No life-altering snap meant that he wouldn't be friends with some of the people that he had before, along with meeting other people that were born the same year and are the same age as him.

He could deal with not seeing Quentin Beck for a few years, but not being able to talk to Hartley and Shuri as if they weren't total besties in the future was complicated. He wanted to text Hartley on twitter, maybe even laugh about how Fortnite was still a thing, but he couldn't. This Hartley didn't know who he was. Maybe this Hartley would hate him.

Same went for Shuri. Peter's Shuri in the future was a literal Meme Queen. She had all social media, creating one for heroes so that they could tease one another without revealing secrets to the world. But the current Shuri didn't even know his identity.

Peter felt like he was screwed.

After Doctor Strange told him he couldn't tell people of the future, and told the current heroes that they weren't allowed to know either, he had to keep it all inside. Strange knew of futures, but didn't know everything, including who all died and how everything changed.

Peter was just trying to keep it cool. He couldn't give anything to them, and they couldn't do anything for him either.

Peter sat up in his room. At the compound, which he still felt odd and off with. It didn't feel like his room. He felt like he should be working, or maybe even hitting up Gwen to see if she wanted to work on something sciencey. He would even take an Osborn to help make him feel normal.

But right now Gwen and Harry weren't even in New York, let alone did Peter know how to meet with them.

Peter felt alone.

Yeah, he had Michelle and Ned, but it wasn't the same. Future Michelle was nicer, not losing any of her personality, but she didn't greet them as dorks all the time and put up her facade. And Ned, Ned was busy in a relationship that Peter already knew would happen.

Peter was just trying to move on. He was trying to get used to this new life, which was in 2019. He was trying with everything he had. It just wasn't enough.

He got dressed and went out to the common room. The Avengers and their families were scattered. After the Thanos incident, everyone was happy to be alive. Peter couldn't help but smile when he saw Wanda and Vision together. He also felt like he would cry every time he saw Tony and Pepper together.

Oh yeah, did he forget to mention that Morgan wasn't born yet. In fact, Pepper wasn't even pregnant. Yeah, his little sister wasn't here yet. Another thing he couldn't wrap his head around.

Peter went to the kitchen, which was different than he knew. He had to open almost every cabinet before he found his beloved poptarts. He was sad the flavor that he loved the most wasn't created in this timeline, but was fine with it. Everything was worth it once he looked around the room to see smiles, the air filled with laughter.

He sat down on a stool which was placed a little ways from the group. No one would comment on it. They understood that the teen, or at least the person that looked like a teen, was processing things.

The Guardians had their own corner. Peter observed that Other Peter, Peter Quill, was latched to Gamora's side. That and Nebula seemed sadder in this timeline. Peter Parker could only assume that during the 5 years that he was gone, that she became a little softer, more loved.

Peter saw Thor talking to Rocket just like in his original future. Peter was just happy that Rocket was still called Rabbit by Thor. It made things feel normal, even if it was for just a second. Even if Thor was in mourning for the loss of his brother Loki.

When Peter saw Groot, he felt happy. Groot was adorable no matter what. Groot was Groot. Although his teen years are the most fun to watch. The baby years are fun, too, but teen Groot was who Peter and Shuri converted into a Gaming God.

Once again, Peter felt himself trying not to tear up. Everything was different. No Blip. No villains as of now. No weird things were happening except for Peter Parker himself.

Peter felt his pocket vibrate. He took one more bite of his poptart before pulling it out of his pocket. He wanted to laugh at the technology. It was odd how fast things develop. He entered a pin and came upon Michelle Jones texting him. He tapped on the conversation.

MJ: Hey Loser, just wondering why you didn't show up to movie night. We have one tomorrow at my house. You better show up.

Peter sighed, exiting the conversation. He slid his phone back into his pocket, continuing on with his breakfast. He smiled as he watched everyone else smile.

Peter was in a sort of daze when he felt a tug on his leg. He looked down slightly to see the young Nathaniel Barton. Peter stared the kid in the eyes. Man, this was weird. Peter asked softly, "Yes?"

Nate frowned slightly, "Why are you smiling when you're by yourself?"

Peter froze for a split second, trying to hold back an answer, but eventually caving in and saying, "Because everyone's so happy."

Nate's frown got larger, "Why are you happy if they're happy? You should be happy yourself."

Peter blinked before answering, "I am... happy."

"You're weird," Nate stated before going off to the other kids.

Peter saw Clint look to him in curiosity. Peter just smiled nervously. Clint seemed to bite his tongue to not ask any questions about it. Peter sighed softly to himself once Clint turned to Laura.

-

It was lunchtime, and the heroes were gathered once again. No one had eaten anything, not even going into the kitchen yet, when Doctor Strange appeared in a portal. He walked out, acting as if he didn't just do a little light show for them. He went straight to Peter.

Stephen asked, "Tell me all you know about Gwen Stacy."

Peter blinked at him, all eyes in the room now on him. They may not ask about the future, but all of them were curious in some shape or form.

Peter swallowed, "Why do you need to know?"

"Because she showed up in a black and white spider suit," Strange stated.

"Already?" Peter found himself asking.

Strange narrowed his eyes, "What does that mean?"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about the future I know," Peter replied back.

"She has your powers," Strange said. "I need to know why."

"No. You want to know why."

"Peter," Strange said, "she has your powers. Tell me why."

"It's not my story to tell, now is it?" Peter questioned back.

"Is she a threat or not?"

"She's not a threat," Peter said.

"Then why not tell me about her?"

"Because you knew what would happen," Peter snapped. Tony looked over in surprise. He'd never seen Peter angry before.

"We talked about this," Strange said, sounding softer. "It was supposed to happen."

"You said we would win," Peter said, voice wavering. "You didn't say that people would die."

"It was a war," Strange snapped back.

"You saw the future but didn't change it."

"It's changed now."

"By chance, yeah," Peter said. "I'm only here because the stones found me worthy of having a better life because of how fucked up it became," he said. "I don't think that's necessarily a good thing."

"You're happy now," Strange said. "So tell me about the new arachnid."

"Why do you care?" Peter asked.

"Because she's saying she knows you," Strange said. Peter sighed as all eyes were on him once again.

"Did she say she knows me, or did she say she knows Peter Parker?"

"You are Peter Parker."

"I'm a Peter Parker," Peter conceded.

"Holy shit," Peter Quill said. "There's another Peter Parker." Peter turned to Quill in surprise. He didn't expect him to figure that out so quickly.

"What is Quill saying," Strange asked.

"It's called the Multi-Verse," Peter Parker said. "And you shouldn't question it."

"Other universes can't interact," Strange shook his head.

"Well I guess you're behind," Peter snapped. He then cooled down, breathing in and out. "Sorry, I still have issues with you. I got over them years ago, but they're back." He paused for a few more moments before saying, "The Multi-Verse is a thing. It's, uh, complicated to explain."

"So this Gwen Stacy knows of a Peter Parker from her universe," Strange said.

"Yeah..."

"ANd in the future you get to know this Gwen Stacy."

"Yes."

"She said her Peter Parker was dead," Strange stated. Peter could feel the tension and worriness rise in the room. "Why is she here?"

"She just is, okay?" Peter said. "She'll most likely stick around again too."

"She didn't know who Spiderman was."

"Yeah."

"... Why didn't she know about your alternate identity?"

"Because Spiderman doesn't exist in her universe," Peter answered. He could feel the stares from the others in the room.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm her Doc Connors of sorts."

"..." Strange stared at Peter. "What does that mean?"

"Her Peter Parker died because he was a villain of sorts..." He answered. "I rather not get into the details."

"You, a villain?" Wanda asked under her breath. She got agreeable nods from a few others.

"Will she react to you in a good way? She kept trying to escape from me," Strange said.

"You tried locking her up?" Peter questioned.

"Yes. She was suspicious."

"Just zap her here," Peter shrugged.

Less than 10 moments later a blonde young woman in a white, black, and pink suit appeared in the room. She examined the Avengers before landing her eyes on Peter Parker. She saw him and said, "Alternate universes again?"

"It never ends," Peter found himself grinning. Gwen's universe must have not been affected. Noice- Jake Peralta.

"At least it's this universe," Gwen hummed, looking around the room. "But, uh, a lot changed since last time."

"Timelines, you know," Peter smiled nervously. Gwen smiled back closing some of the distance. She looked cool and serious, which made the other heroes in the room wonder just who exactly this new spiderling was.

"I see that you're young," Gwen mused, a small smirk on her face. "Still so dainty."

"As if you weren't young."

"I am proudly 25 years old short stack."

"Hmm," Peter looked up to Gwen, "at least Miles doesn't ghost me."

Gwen's demeanor changed a little, "You tiny little shit."

"Hey," Peter voiced.

"I do not get ghosted. He just forgets to respond to me sometimes."

"He didn't talk to you for 3 weeks, Gwenny. That's not just a little oopsies."

"He dropped it while swinging around," she argued.

"It's called wanting to break up but not knowing how to end it," Peter replied, looking at her head-on.

"And you're 12. What do you know?"

"At least I have my own compa-"

"Peter!" Strange interrupted. "No future references."

"Wait," Gwen looked around the room again, "does that mean I can't spoil secrets either?"

"Seeing as you know of the same future, yes," Strange said. "They cannot know what happens."

"Well that's boring," Gwen exhaled loudly. "Can I make up a future?"

"Go back to Miles," Peter responded.

"I'll call over Porker," Gwen smirked towards him.

"I'll take John Mulaney's voice any day of the week!"

"Then what about Noir?" Gwen asked. "Should I ask him about his thoughts on WW 2?"

"He'll rant and never stop," Peter groaned. "You should call Peni. She's cool. Or maybe even Beter."

"Beter's busy working out things with his Gwen," she shook her head.

"Who's Beter?" Tony questioned the question that everyone needed to know.

"Peter B. Parker," Peter answered as if it was obvious.

"Isn't that you?" Pepper questioned.

"No, Beter's super old. Ancient."

"He's like forty," Gwen supported. Tony just rolled his eyes. If a forty-year-old was ancient, what was he?

"And who's Noir?" Steve asked.

"Spiderman from WW 2," Gwen answered. "He's in black and white and all that. He doesn't know other colors."

"And Peni?" Rocket questioned.

"She's from Japan in like 3045 or something," Peter said. "She has a psychic link with a spider that's in this giant robot spider."

"And Porker?" Wanda asked.

"Peter Porker of course," Gwen answered with a smile. The answer got laughs from around the room. "A normal pig that was bitten by a radioactive hog, I think."

"His voice sounds like John Mulaney," Peter added, making Wanda nod in understanding.

"And they're all from Gwen's universe?" Strange asked.

Gwen snorted, "We're all from different universes. You're smarter in the future, just to let you know."

"I did not need to know that," Strange shook his head.

"Can we move on and get you to your own universe?" Peter asked Gwen. "I'm still trying to process this timeline."

"But we're having a Spidey Reunion," Gwen pouted. "Earth 66 Spidey finally agreed to show up, wanting to know what other spiders were like."

"Wait, he finally accepted the invitation?" Peter's eyes lit up, making Tony feel like a brick just hit him in the head. Why didn't he notice that Peter had been down?

"And I got Brock to come with Venom."

"Eddie's coming to the Spidey Reunion?" Peter narrowed his eyes. "His Venom isn't made from spidey DNA."

"But Agent Venom's suit is," Gwen replied. "Thompson said he'd even bring Iron Spidey along."

"So that he can bring down a Helicarrier again, no thank you."

"That was one time," Gwen argued. "Come on, Ben's cool. His suit is way better too."

"My suit is better than his will ever be," Peter argued.

"I believe your suits haven't been made yet. You're still on Iron Spider, right? That's nothing compared to the ones you make later on."

"Iron Spider is cool," Peter argued.

"Stealth is better."

"You only say that because of the goggles."

"Will you two please not give away future information," Strange cleared his throat.

"Can't I just say what I want. It's technically only new to some of the people in the room. I mean, where's your besties, Pete?" Gwen asked. "Isn't Harley around here by now? And why isn't Shuri trying to replicate your powers so she can shoot you?"

Peter froze at the questions. He could feel the eyes on him from the other heroes, Shuri and T'Challa especially since they were currently staying at the compound.

Peter replied, "Because this is a different timeline and none of that exists," he stated.

"And why haven't you introduced me to Captain America and Iron Man. Steve's not even 90 anymore. For fucks sake, he's not in a wheelchair."

"Because he never went back in time," Peter answered.

"And Iron Man, your dad, is alive, Peter," Gwen said. "Fucking breathing. Why aren't you introducing me to them?"

"Because they don't know who died!" Peter lashed out, cheeks red. "And I'm not allowed to tell them anything because it could all reverse and I can be alone again!"

Gwen calmed down, now looking to Peter. She saw the hurt in his eyes, the steam coming off his red ears too. "Sorry," she whispered. "It's weird seeing you with so many heroes. Most of the time you hang out in other universes."

"Luckily my identity isn't exposed, and I'm not a menace that killed Beck," Peter said shortly, cooling down.

"Beck?" Tony mumbled. He got a look from Sam and Bucky. Tony thought for a few moments before continuing, "Quentin Beck?"

"Peter, no information must be relayed," Strange advised.

"Why should I hold back," Peter muttered. "Why shouldn't I tell them about the future I experienced. How Nat died and Tony died, and how Beck turned out to be a villain who I trusted, and how Fury wasn't really Fury, and that everything isn't what it seems?"

"Because now none of that matters," Strange stated.

"It matters to me," Peter's voice wavered once again.

"Hey," Gwen said. "At least your hero-ing didn't make MJ divorce you like with Beter."

Peter laughed dryly, "I'm so glad I'm not like Beter."

"You mean you're not into soggy fries?"

"Don't try to make Miles references with me."

"Just lighten up, Pete," Gwen said. "Your family is now alive. That's nice. I mean, there's no more Parker Luck, right? And just wait until Morg starts to run around." She paused, starting to see a small smile on his lips. "Not to mention fishbowl Beck and his Elementals."

"It really was a fishbowl, wasn't it?" Peter asked, grinning.

"Yes, so stop being angsty and be happy everyone's alive. Sure, things are different, but now you can see where this Timeline goes." She paused for a moment. She grinned, "Plus I really want you to get made fun of at the Spidey Reunion. Your baby cheeks haven't been around for a while."

"Maybe I should pull on you baby cheeks," Peter muttered.

"I don't have any left," Gwen smirked. "Plus Porker's are better."

"Go back home and be Spider-Woman," Peter pushed her away.

"Fine, but I expect you to go to 616 for the reunion."

"I don't have my gadget," Peter shook his head.

"Good thing I brought an extra," Gwen smirked towards him, passing a weird bracelet to him. Peter caught it with a smile. "Oh, and bring cheese. We're making nachos." She disappeared in a blue light after she tapped on her own watch.

Strange turned to Peter, "It seems your future involves other universes."

"And space," Peter added before covering his mouth.

"And it seems you suck at keeping secrets in."

"It's not my fault that everything I say could be a spoiler."

"Can we just move on? As Gwen Stacy thinks, this is a good chance to form a new timeline."

"But did I ruin it by accidentally letting spoilers go."

"I think most of what you said was already assumed."

"Good," Peter murmured to himself. "Now we can move on and act like I didn't say anything."

"No way, mister," Tony stepped forward. "What the hell happened in your future?"

Peter froze where he stood, cranking his head up robotically. His eyes glanced over to Doctor Strange who gave a nod. Peter's shoulders were tense as he said, "There was a war. We lost. Half the population of Earth disappeared."

Tony gaped at his words.

Peter continued, "You fixed it, creating a time-traveling device 5 years after half of everyone disappeared. And then we fought the war again. Everyone came back, but there was a 5-year loss of time. People died in the second war battle. And then we had to move on. My school went on a field trip that ended with my identity getting exposed and me being called a menace." He paused, before continuing, "And everything went downhill from there."

"We lost against Thanos," Carol stated. Some heroes glanced to her.

"And a lot of us disappeared for 5 years," Peter gave a short nod. "Some of you I never got to actually get to know. Some of you don't know me. Some of my old friends aren't even tweens."

"And there's a Multi-Verse," Bruce said.

Peter choked out a laugh, "Yeah, and there are other universes."

"And a Spidey Reunion," Tony found himself saying. "Do you always end up getting in trouble?"

Peter couldn't help himself from smiling.

-

Peter found himself getting ready for school. He hugged Aunt May goodbye and ran down the streets to Midtown. He was greeted by Ned and MJ. He smiled towards them, "Ready for class?" he asked.

"And I'm ready for more crisis drawings," Michelle added.

"And I get to see my wonderful-"

"Shhh," Michelle shushed him. "Lovey Dovey Couples aren't allowed."

"Don't be that way."

"Shhh."

"I love you guys," Peter found himself saying as they walked in.

"I love you too, bro," Ned said. Michelle just smiled towards them.

-

Thor was getting ready to leave with the Guardians. He was going to be a member. Brunnhilde was running things at home, so he was able to explore the world. He liked those with him. Drax was a kind man. Groot was a good tree. Rabbit was a good friend. Gamora and Quill were interesting mortals. He would be fine. Even if he missed his brother.

The heroes were gathered at the compound, getting ready for Thor's leaving in a week. T'Challa went home to Wakanda while Shuri stayed. She heard the parts about how she was apparently besties with Spiderman and a person named Harley. She was now determined to deem them worthy of her presence.

Shuri spotted Peter entering the common room. She was on a mission. She had special shoes on, Sneakers. She crept upon Peter. She was about to tackle him when he spun around with a smile on his face. She looked surprised as Peter said, "Spidey-sense. It senses danger. You can't sneak up on me."

She looked intrigued by that, "So you can't get hurt easily."

"Sometimes," Peter gave a nod.

"Cool."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"... Deez Nuts."

"I'm guessing that's old in the future?"

"Still iconic."

"Hmm."

-

The heroes were playing games when Peter felt a tingling sensation. Shuri noticed it, looking around like Peter was. Suddenly a blue rift appeared next to Thor and Peter Quill. Thor summoned his hammer, ready to get rid of the enemy. Quill was still catching up to what was happening.

When the blue disappeared, it revealed a Cheshire grinning Loki. His green eyes landed with Peter's brown. Loki grinned, turning to his brother, "Good evening."  
Thor dropped his precious hammer, "Brother!" Loki was crunched into a hug.

Once Loki escaped his clutches, he moved closer to Peter Parker. He relaxed near the teen before saying loudly, "I told you."

"You're awfully late, don't you think?" Peter replied back. "I thought for sure that dream was simply a dream."

"It's hard coming back to life, you know," Loki said.

"Whatever. Bond with Mr. Thor."

"You never gave up the names," Loki hummed before he went around the room, seeing who ticked the most in his presence.

-

Shuri pulled Peter aside later on. She asked, "You know Loki, the God?"

"We shared a dream."

"Oh, as if that explains it. Details, now. I need to know everything, Peter."

"Ugh. Let me sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for the one-shots. I hope everyone liked them!


End file.
